


Like It Was Destiny

by Eyes_of_a_Tragedy, tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Worlds, Anal Sex, Analingus, And You Can Pry That From Our Cold Dead Hands, Angel Viagra, Angst, As In the Authors Have Bent Canon to Their Will, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Blowjobs, Bottom Benny Lafitte, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Cas is Socked! Socked I Tell Ya!, Castiel Gets The Affirmation He Needs, Dean Winchester's Cripplingly Low Self-Worth, Dean's A Bossy Bottom, Dean's Smart AF, Dean's a disney princess, Destiny Big Bang, Dirty Talk, Don't Ask, Double Penetration, Edging, Episode s15e04 Atomic Monsters, Exhibitionism, Finale? What Fucking Finale, First Time, Frottage, Grace Kink, Grace Powered Orgasms, Grace as lube, Graphic Depictions of Torture, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Marking, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Miscommunication is the Real Villain Here, Mr. Fizzles Knows When RayRay's Being A Liar, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder Husband Vibes, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sacriligeous Misuse Of Prayer Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, So much smut, Subdrop, Telepathic Voyeurism, The Authors Are Not Trump Supporters And It Shows, The Authors Got Thirsty, Threesomes, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Torture, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, WARNINGS:, We're Not Telling, Wing Kink, Wing job, biting kink, canon adjacent, minor breath play, multiple POVs, pinky promises, until it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 84,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/pseuds/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Following a series of distressing nightmares, Dean is sucked into an alternate universe - along with Castiel - and a case involving the murder of someone they recognize all too well. Surrounded by a sea of familiar faces, Dean and Castiel embark on a journey of adventure, heartbreak, and self-discovery. Their journey also involves love - and yes, sex - not just between Dean and Castiel, but between the two of them and someone they thought they’d lost forever.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 71
Kudos: 29
Collections: Destiny Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our Dean/Cas/Benny fic. There is smut, angst, smut, romance, even a little bit of torture, smut… did we mention smut? Amazingly, we wrote this entire thing in eight weeks! In fact, we wrote it so quickly, that we were finished before the final seven episodes started airing. Because of that, this was our original author’s note: (Yes, the authors recognize the show's writers made a decision to have Cas gone during Atomic Monsters, but given that it was a stupid ass decision, we've elected to ignore it.) Of course, now we know that that ‘stupid ass decision’ statement applies to pretty much everything that came afterwards, with the exception of Cas’s love confession in 15x18, so fuck the writers and the network. They don’t deserve these characters, and the characters definitely deserved better. Furthermore, we would like to give our opinion on Jared’s interview, in which he a) suggested that Dean’s only purpose in life was Sam, and Sam’s happiness, and b) believes that Dean wouldn’t have wanted Sam to marry Eileen (also, equating Eileen to Ruby?). No… just, no. As Eyes so succinctly put it, ‘Fuck it. Dean can have love and show love and be love’. We don’t condone such disrespect for either Dean or Eileen (who we both adore). A final point: we know that in the episode Atomic Monsters it was actually Sam who had the dream this fic opens with, but we decided to give it to Dean for the purposes of our story.
> 
> We want to thank our amazeballs artist, [ncdover1285](https://ncdover1285.tumblr.com/). Y'all, please go check out her [masterpost](https://ncdover1285.tumblr.com/private/642590603902943232/tumblr_qo8djeECv11vj8o90) and give her so much love! She devoured this story and knocked out more art than required… and gave us a piece that made Eyes cry. N, you have been an absolute joy to work with! Thank you so much for your enthusiasm and catching such important moments for us. (Eyes sidenote: She's got an adorable fic in the works for MBB, so be on the lookout for it!)
> 
> Our writing wouldn't be as polished and pristine without the fan-fucking-tastic [mugglerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock)! Frankie, you're the absolute bestest! Thank you for dealing with all of our em-dashes, errant punctuation, and a certain Trex's total unwillingness to accept certain expert advice, despite knowing it was the grammatically correct thing to do. We love your face! (Any and all remaining mistakes are due to changes made after edits… or Eyes. I'm a stubborn bitch, lol.)
> 
> Last, but certainly not least, thanks to the [Destiny Big Bang](https://destinybigbang.tumblr.com/) mods for creating this bang and running it so well. It's been an amazing experience! Especially for a newbie...
> 
> Eyes: *waves shyly* Um, so this is my first bang. And boy, did we bang, lol! I hope you all enjoy it, and please don't hold back with the comments. I adore them! And thanks and hugs and fluff and stuff to my partner in all things, tfw_cas, for inviting me to play in this fic, being such a pleasure to write with, and just… everything. I have so many emotions, okay?
> 
> tfw_cas: All my thanks and love to Eyes, who made this whole writing experience such an awesome experience. We really did have fun creating this (especially the smut). Sorry, not sorry for the sheer amount of smut in this story. Anyway, we hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it.

_The bunker's lit up red, gunshots and screams echoing off the walls of the halls Dean's currently fighting his way down. Bodies litter the ground. He tosses the guy in front of him into the wall, then swiftly disarms him, uses him as a shield to shoot another foe, and double taps him where he lands on the tile._

_As he steps down the corridor, gun pointed in front of him, a second guy jumps out from an open doorway. They struggle briefly, then Dean slams him into the wall once, twice, and puts a bullet through his skull via his chin. There's a zapping noise, and the guy's face lights up like Christmas._ Demon.

_He moves further down the hall, caution in every movement, and starts to round the corner, an ally he doesn't recognize catching his gun before Dean can aim it at him. He sighs heavily in relief. They smoothly move past each other, and Dean signals to him to head the direction Dean just came from, then continues the opposite direction toward his destination. The sounds of screaming and gunfire are getting louder._

_Another enemy leaps out at him, and Dean flips him out of the way, rolls and dispatches his friend trying to sneak up on them from around the next corner, then spins on his knee to kill the first one._

_He walks into the kitchen, sees a body with a tactical knife sticking out of it, more bodies scattered like debris on the ground and island._

_Then he sees Benny._

_His friend is lying loose-limbed, propped up against the cabinets, breathing in gasping, shallow breaths. Dean drops his gun to his side and takes the few steps to crouch next to him._

_"Benny?"_

_"Dean." Benny's voice is clipped, like he's fighting just to get that much out._

_Examining the vampire's flak vest, he says, "Hey," as he finds damage that shouldn't be there._

_Benny starts again, "Dean_ – _"_

_And Dean just smiles, nods a little, and that_ – _paired with his following words_ – _are unconvincing to say the least. "You’re gonna be okay."_

_There's an incremental shake of his head. "Nah. I’m not. I… I’ll see you on the other side," and the slightest of pauses, "brother."_

_"Benny," Dean says. He places his hand on the side of his head as his friend takes one last, strained breath. Then his head rolls forward, loose with death._

_He repeats himself, hoping for something miraculous. "Benny_ – _"_

Dean shoots up in bed, adrenaline racing in his chest... _Benny_. The dream is coming more frequently, and every time, it was like someone clawing into his heart.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he braces against the mattress and waits for his breath to slow. The trembling in his body eases, but doesn't stop. He swipes a hand over his face and reaches for a bottle of water, only to find his nightstand surprisingly clean.

_Cas._ His guardian angel must have been cleaning while he slept. He smiles a little, affection dimpling his cheek. _Creeper._

Easing onto shaky legs, Dean throws on his dead guy robe and heads down the hall, gunfire still ringing in his ears.

Heading to the kitchen, he's really hoping to find his friend. Needs the familiarity and comfort of someone who knows what he lost.

Before Dean reaches his destination, however, Cas is rounding the corner, brow furrowed in concern. As he takes in Dean’s appearance, his frown deepens, and he tilts his head. “Dean? I sensed your distress.”

_Should have known._ Dean looks at those blues and fesses up, like he does to very few. "The dream again. It's just getting worse, Cas."

“You miss Benny,” Cas states, matter-of-factly.

Dean nods, though he feels a bit guilty admitting it. I mean, Cas is his best friend, and he doesn't want the angel to feel like he's less important than he is.

"I do. He was a great guy, and he deserved better."

“He was. He did.” Cas has a fond look on his face, and Dean realizes in that moment that Cas misses Benny too.

Dean reaches out and pulls Cas in for a hug. He whispers in his friend's ear, "I'm glad you came back to me, man. I don't know what I would have done with both of you gone."

Cas slowly pulls away and a tiny smile appears at the corners of his mouth; if Dean wasn’t allergic to such things, he might even describe it as radiant.

"I need some water. And pie. I swear if Jack ate the rest of-" Dean pauses at the look of hesitation on Cas's face. "Sonuvabitch! Really?"

He turns around and heads back to his room, shedding the robe as he goes. "I'm changing clothes, and you and me are gonna go get some food."

Cas averts his eyes as Dean gets dressed, and Dean doesn’t know if he’s disappointed or relieved. He’s not sure if he wants Cas staring at him in that way of his when he’s half naked.

Quickly pulling on his most comfortable, and hole-y-est jeans – they feel good against his skin, okay? – Dean grabs his wallet and Baby's keys, and turns back to find Cas's head whipping around.

He quirks an eyebrow as he steps out of his room. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Cas opens his mouth as if to speak, but no sound comes out. His expression turns to shock, as Dean follows his line of sight to see what Cas is staring at.

There's a goddamn rift opening at the other end of the hall. On the other side, Dean can't see anything but a mirror of the hall they're currently standing in. And it's weird – they've never been able to see through a rift before.

"What the…" He turns to Cas. "You getting anything?"

Cas squints his eyes, and tilts his head. For a few seconds, he stays like that before saying, “I sense a great disturbance in the warps.”

_The Force, Cas. You feel a great disturbance in The Force._ Dean decides to throw him a bone, though.

Dean side-eyes him. "Really, Obi Wan? Ya’ think?"

Cas smirks at his own joke – _fuckin' adorable_ – then turns to Dean and says seriously, “Chuck said he created thousands of worlds. I believe this is one we haven’t been to before.”

"Well, that doesn't really narrow it down much," Dean replies, full of sarcasm. "Chuck was bored as shit. He created a freakin' squirrel world, for cryin' out loud. What if this one–"

A scream pierces the air, echoing through both halls, and Dean moves to step forward as he sees a version of himself – gruffer, buffer, full-on beard – slam against the wall like he was thrown by someone far stronger than him. That Dean staggers forward, and he knows that stance, knows he's about to launch back into the fray. No sooner has he taken that first step, than a length of metal-tipped wood sails through the air, cleaving into Dean's chest and punching out the other side.

Cas gasps, and clutches at Dean’s shoulder, as if to reassure himself that he’s still there. When Dean pats Cas’s hand, he releases his grip and gives him an apologetic look. “Sorry, Dean. I… that was–” He stops talking, obviously having trouble putting his emotions into words.

Dean rests his hand on Cas's shoulder and turns back to the tear in space. Time. Whatever.

Other Dean is on his knees, blade pierced clean through, and like he can sense him, turns and gasps out something Dean isn't close enough to hear. But his doppelganger must get that because he spends his last breath shouting through the void.

_"SAVE THEM!"_

With a sudden sense of urgency, Cas steps through the rift, with Dean following closely behind. He crouches down and puts his hand to the other Dean’s head, and his eyes glow that unearthly silvery-blue, but Dean can tell it’s too late. Other Dean doesn’t move, and after a few seconds Cas removes his hand and drops his head with a sigh.

"Shit." He can't say the sight of himself dying is anything other than unnerving as hell, and from Cas's reaction, the angel is just as messed up about it. "What do we do? He was obviously fighting someone, but I don't see anyone around."

He turns back toward the direction they came, only to see the rift closing. "Cas!"

Cas holds his hand out as a glow starts to emanate from his fingers, in an obvious attempt to keep the rift open, but it doesn’t work. They’re well and truly stuck, and for a few moments they both stare at the empty space as if willing it to return. 

“We should look for Sam and Jack. Dean wanted us to save someone… it must be them.” Cas states dryly.

"Yeah, but, Cas… I can't just leave him here. We need to give him, me, a hunter's send off, don't we?" And, okay, maybe this was getting to him more than he thought.

“A hunter’s send off would be the appropriate thing. But shouldn’t we find Sam first? It is his brother, after all.” Cas speaks with an air of detachment, as if he’s trying to distance himself from the emotional impact of seeing Dean dead.

Dean stares down at his – no, _the_ – body. "Fine." He gulps and reaches out. "But we're taking this with us." And he yanks the spear from this world's Dean and turns to Cas.

"Let's go."

Castiel had really wanted to save the other Dean; not least because seeing the man being stabbed, then lying on the floor dying, kept bringing back a painful memory. He’s never told Dean about the hundreds of Dean clones Naomi made him kill as part of his brainwashing, and he wonders if he will ever be free of the pain and the guilt associated with that memory.

At least he isn’t plagued by nightmares… unlike Dean. Castiel is well aware that Benny insisted on Dean killing him, and Dean has never forgiven himself for it. Strangely, though, these nightmares of Dean’s are not of Benny’s death as it actually happened, but of a different scenario altogether. It’s probably Dean subconsciously giving himself hell… or maybe not. Maybe it’s something they haven’t considered; a vision from this world, perhaps.

If so, that would mean Benny’s here… or was, at least. 

Castiel doesn’t like thinking that they might be too late to save Benny too. They already lost Benny in their world, and he knows Dean would be devastated to lose him again. Even if it isn’t their Benny.

_Their Benny._

Castiel has never admitted it, even to himself, but he liked their Benny a lot. Not just because of his unfailing loyalty to Dean; there had been more to it than that.

~~~

_For months Castiel evaded Dean; kept as far away from him as possible. He couldn’t have explained it to him, how he was cursed and Dean would be too if they stayed together. So he’d kept on moving, hoping that Dean wouldn’t find him._

_In the end, of course, it proved to be futile; Dean Winchester’s skill as a hunter was legendary for a reason. Dean had found him by a stream, and they’d had a happy reunion… for Dean, at least._

_Not that Castiel wasn’t pleased to see Dean. He’d missed him more than he could say, and those prayers_ – _every single night_ – _were an unceasing reminder of his closest friend._

_But Dean hadn’t been alone… oh, no. He had an abomination in tow; a vampire. Seemingly, this vampire, Benny, had promised to help find Castiel, then show them a way to escape from Purgatory, in return for him being given safe passage. It sounded so simple, but of course, it couldn’t be; so naturally, Castiel didn’t trust him._

_He tried not to let that mistrust show… to keep it under wraps, but he could sense Dean’s unhappiness. He even sent Castiel a couple of prayers to ask him to give the vampire a break. So, eventually, and extremely reluctantly, Castiel decided to give Benny a chance to prove himself worthy of Dean’s faith in him._

_It didn’t take long for his loyalty to be tested; a couple of days later, they were ambushed by a group of Leviathan out for revenge. All three of them had come under attack, but Castiel had been the target of the most vicious assault. With a blur of movement, Benny had joined him in fighting off the Leviathan, lopping off heads with a startling precision. It was an incredible sight to see, and when they were safe and the ground was littered with the bodies of the creatures, Dean was staring in awe, and Castiel found himself filled with admiration for the vampire._

_That admiration only grew over the days and weeks the three of them spent together, as time and time again, Benny proved himself to be loyal and fearless, and completely willing to overlook Castiel’s initial disapproval of him. Some nights the three of them would sit and talk, sharing stories of their lives before Purgatory. Castiel didn’t join in with these conversations as much as the other two, but he enjoyed listening to tales of Dean’s childhood on the road, and Benny’s life before he was turned. He had been a chef in Louisiana, and one memorable night, Dean and Castiel sat enraptured as Benny explained, in painstaking detail, how to make the perfect gumbo._

_Castiel hadn’t told Dean, but he had no intention of returning to earth once Benny had located the way out. He needed to stay here and pay for his crimes, but he knew Dean would never accept that. He also knew that Benny’s friendship would prove invaluable once Dean realized Castiel wasn’t leaving with them. He almost told Benny of his intentions a couple of times, but in the end he felt it wasn’t fair to burden his friend with such a secret._

_No, he decided he would nurture their friendship, while encouraging Dean and Benny to become closer. There was often a pang of jealousy when he watched how close they became, but increasingly, it wasn’t only Benny he was jealous of._

_How curious._

~~~

Castiel shakes off the memories, and follows Dean along the hallway, in the direction of what should be Sam's room. Dean is walking swiftly, but halts in the middle of the hall, spear thunking on the floor.

"Maybe you should talk to Sam first. Might weird him out to see me looking like this," he says, pointing to his lack of facial hair and slighter frame.

“Yes, especially if he doesn’t know his brother is dead,” Castiel agrees, belatedly realizing how traumatic it could be for this world’s Sam.

"Honestly, we don't know if _you_ even exist here. What if…" Dean pauses, and Castiel tilts his head. "Cas, can you sense a version of yourself, or hell, even any other angels, here?"

Castiel concentrates, using his 'angel mojo' to figuratively reach out and search the bunker. He senses the presence of a handful of celestial beings. "There are angels nearby, but their grace is weakened."

Dean nods and replies, "Okay, so we find Sam and fill him in. We'll figure out the rest after."

Castiel agrees with this plan of action, and he nods before they set off again towards Sam's room.

They walk swiftly down the halls to Sam's door, where Dean steps aside and leans against the wall, out of the immediate line of sight. He nods at Castiel and says, "You're up, sunshine."

Castiel steps up to the door and knocks sharply. _No answer._ After waiting a few seconds in silence, he reaches his hand to the knob and looks to Dean for guidance on whether he should open the door or not.

Dean leans over and uses the side of his fist to knock a little more forcefully. "Hey, Sam, open up."

They pause for a bit longer, then Dean nods at Castiel to open the door.

The door creaks slightly as it opens, and they move into the darkened room. Dean flips on the light behind Castiel, and he takes in their surroundings. Nothing seems out of place; maybe Sam is somewhere else in the bunker.

Dean moves to stand next to Sam's nightstand and picks up a picture frame that was laying face down. He peruses it, and his face transitions from slight confusion to something between sadness and resolve.

"Guessing this Sam and Dean weren't on the best of terms." He turns the picture around so Castiel can see it. The brothers are standing side by side, arms slung around each other's shoulders, but the glass is fractured, and there is a gash torn through Dean's face.

The thought of any version of Sam and Dean not being as close as the brothers he knows and loves is unfathomable to Castiel. What on earth has happened here, to cause such bad feelings between them?

“I’m sorry.” Castiel isn’t really sure why he’s apologizing, but it feels appropriate. “I wonder if Sam is even here. Something feels wrong.”

Dean nods in agreement and places the picture back on the nightstand. "Let's go search the rest of the bunker. See if we can find anything."

With a sense of apprehension building inside him, Castiel leaves the room with Dean, and they walk in the direction of the library. Hopefully at least one of the angels he sensed will be there, and will fill them in on what’s happened here.

As they stride down the hall, Castiel can sense Dean's inner turmoil. His friend is hurting, and being stranded in this world where he's already seen his own death, and now knows he's estranged from his brother, is not encouraging for what they're sure to encounter here.

Dean's not gonna lie to himself; this world sucks. Knowing that he's gotta track someone, anyone, down to tell them their version of him is lying dead in the hall is just… And then Sam hates him, apparently? Yeah, Dean can't get off this ride fast enough.

He glances over at Cas, who keeps side-eyeing him. "So, any guesses on why we got pulled in here? Aside from the obvious."

Cas shakes his head. “No. But this Dean wanted us to save 'them'... whoever them refers to. I’m sure once we find someone to ask, they’ll tell us what’s going on here.”

Dean sighs, squeezes the bridge of his nose, and quietly says, "Why couldn't it have been squirrel world?"

Cas squints at Dean and tilts his head in that trademark Cas way of his. “It would be much harder to question squirrels, Dean.”

That gets a smile out of him. "Says the mighty cat interrogator."

Cas gives him a smile in return, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Moments of levity help to break the tension. I learned that from a very wise man.”

Dean can feel the corners of his mouth tilting up in fondness. Stupid angel, always saying the right words... whether he knows it or not. "Thanks, Cas."

Cas looks as if he’s about to respond to Dean, but is stopped by the presence of a couple of men standing in the doorway of the library.

“You’re angels,” he directs toward the men… _angels._ “But I don’t recognize you.”

One of them steps forward slightly and tilts his head, staring at Cas as if he’s trying to work out who… or what he is.

“Angel,” he states, after a few seconds. “Not from this world.”

It's weird that neither Cas nor the other angels recognize each other. In every whacked out world they've been to, the angels always seem to know each other, regardless of the vessel they're inhabiting.

Gesturing between himself and Dean, Cas replies, “We came through a rift between your world and ours. And now we appear to be stuck here.”

The angel turns his attention to Dean, squinting in confusion. “You’re not Dean.”

Dean responds tersely. "I'm not _your_ Dean. He's lying dead in the hall. Got struck down by this–" He holds out the spear. "It's what we think pulled us through."

The angel looks distraught at Dean’s words, and he feels a little bad about the way he delivered that news. “Dean’s dead? I… was it Lucifer who delivered the fatal blow?”

Dean doesn't really know how to react, what to say. "We didn't see who did it. Just saw him get hit."

“Bring me to him,” the angel commands, before turning to the other angel. “Sariel, find Benny. Tell him… tell him we must speak with him.”

Sariel leaves without a word, heading for the kitchen, where, presumably, Benny is. How in hell are they going to explain this to the guy? And where the fuck is Sam?

"Benny? Benny's here?" His heart beats against his ribcage, aching at the thought of seeing his friend. But… "What about Sam? We need to tell him first."

A look of shock passes across the angel’s face, and he scrubs his hand over it in obvious nervousness. “Sam… he, he’s gone. He let Lucifer in, and left the bunker.”

Dean hears Cas gasp next to him. “Why would Sam say yes to Lucifer?”

Dean looks down at the toes of his boots. He's pretty sure he's the reason Sam said yes. Somehow.

“Sam was manipulated by a demon. Ruby. She persuaded him to drink demon blood, and he changed.” The angel sounds almost apologetic as he explains, “If he has returned and killed Dean, I fear he cannot come back from that.”

Scoffing, Dean spits out, "That bitch got her claws into my brother here, too?" He turns to Cas, scrambling for hope. "I didn't see who threw the spear. And I'm pretty sure you didn't either. Did you sense anyone?"

Cas shakes his head sadly. “I did not. But how likely is it that this,” he points to the spear Dean’s holding, “was the work of someone else? Knowing what we know, is it possible that Dean was attacked by someone other than Lucifer?”

"I mean, if this Dean is anything like me…" He glances over at his friend. "C'mon, Cas. You know what my list of enemies looks like."

Cas gives him a look; one that Dean interprets as ‘stop being so self-deprecating’. “I also know what your list of friends looks like.”

Dean feels a moment of shame. He knows he has friends to support him. But a lifetime of bad habits is hard to break. He gives Cas a little nod of gratitude and looks at… "What's your name? Looks like we're gonna be here a while, so might as well get the introductions done."

“Chamuel,” the angel replies, looking at Cas, clearly waiting for his name too.

Dean looks at Chamuel, then Cas, who looks oblivious. You'd think social cues would be something he'd understand by now. He claps a hand on his angel's shoulder. "This is Cas. Castiel, actually."

Cas looks a little sheepish at not realizing what was expected of him, and Dean tacks on, “I'm guessing by your lack of reaction, you don’t have a version of Cas in this world?”

Chamuel shakes his head. “I don’t recognize the name.”

Dean and Cas exchange a look that's a mixture of confusion and concern. “This is very strange.”

He squeezes Cas's shoulder; it's a paltry offer of comfort, but it's what he can give him right now.

"So, you don't have Cas, but you have a Benny?" Dean asks. _Wonder who else is missing here._

Right on cue, Sariel returns with Benny in tow. The vampire’s face lights up with a smile at the sight of Dean, although there is no recognition for Cas.

Taking in a shaky breath, Dean steps forward, wanting with everything in him to reach out and pull Benny into a hug. But he resists. This isn't his Benny.

"Hey, brother, you're back from patrolling early. When did you find time to shave?" Benny glances at Dean closer, then Cas, and something shifts in his tone as he adds, "And who's your friend?"

Chamuel steps towards Benny, and puts his hand on his shoulder. “We have visitors from another world.” Nodding towards Dean and Cas, he adds, “Dean and Castiel. This is not our Dean… our Dean is… he’s dead. He was killed.”

For an emotionless Ken doll, the angel sure sounds upset. Maybe the angels in this world aren’t a bunch of dicks; unlike the ones they’ve encountered in their world. Cas excepted… obviously.

Benny straightens up, tension riding those shoulders. "Take me to him."

And Dean can't deny him that. He steps forward to grasp his shoulder but stops, hand in mid-air. He gulps and points to the hall instead. "This way."

Castiel feels awkward… more awkward than usual. Seeing how upset Benny is, and not even being able to comfort him causes him pain. He knows this isn’t the Benny he came to know in Purgatory, but the resemblance means that the lines are blurred. 

And it’s not just the physical form that looks the same. This Benny’s essence is identical, too, and that is disconcerting. But it gives Castiel an idea. If they really are that similar, maybe this is connected to why they were pulled into this world.

Silently, they lead Benny, Chamuel, and Sariel to where they left Dean’s body. There’s a feeling of melancholy washing over the entire party… even Dean’s use of humor to deflect the tension has deserted him.

Benny sinks to his knees. "Damn, brother. What happened? You were just supposed to be out making the rounds."

He reaches out and cups his Dean's cheek, then his hand trails down to the gaping hole in his chest. His head whips back around, taking in the spear in Dean's hand. Standing up, he stalks over and rips it away.

Looking up with a burning rage in his eyes, Benny says, "This what killed him?"

Dean nods, and Castiel can tell he's having trouble meeting the vampire's eyes.

"Yeah… We were on the other side of a rift, our side, and saw your Dean get pierced through by that. Didn't see who did it, though." Dean inhales, breath shuddering, and continues, "I'm truly sorry."

“We’ll bring his body outside, and prepare a hunter’s funeral,” Chamuel says, kindly. 

Castiel wonders how many hunter’s funerals they’ve had to hold, for an angel to know the procedure so well. It’s a sobering thought, but one he’s not able to dwell on for long, as he finds himself helping to carry the body of their fallen comrade.

Carrying Dean’s dead body is more than a little disconcerting. Castiel knows that it isn’t _his_ Dean, but it hurts nevertheless. He tells himself over and over that it’s a hunter he didn’t know, and ignores the way the situation makes his chest feel tight.

Benny turns to one of the angels and asks him to let the rest of the bunker's residents know. Then he falls in line, and glances over at Dean. "We're going to give our Dean a proper send off. If anyone deserves it, he does. But when we're done, I think we all need to talk."

Dean nods in agreement, but doesn't speak a word. Castiel realizes that Dean is about to watch a version of himself be given last rites, and if he wasn't currently carrying the body of that Dean, he'd reach out to his own.

It’s a strange thought, but it occurs to Castiel that of all the alternative worlds they’ve encountered, this is the first time they’ve met either of the Winchesters. But it’s sobering to think that Dean was dying when they stepped through, and Sam is under the influence of a demon. Something is very different about their lives here, but he can’t put his finger on what that might be.

Quietly, and with great reverence, they lay Dean’s body on the ground, then they begin collecting firewood for the pyre. As they work, more people appear; other residents of the bunker, some familiar, some not.

It’s bizarre for Castiel to see Bobby, Rufus, Ketch, Eileen, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, and Kevin, and not be able to talk to any of them. None of these people know who he is, but at least they aren’t giving him the looks of suspicion they’re throwing at Dean. His presence is clearly unnerving everyone there, and Castiel feels the need to stay as close to his friend as possible. 

Benny steps up to the two of them and quietly asks, "Are you going to be okay watching this? I can't imagine this has been easy for you."

Dean looks up at Castiel with a mixture of gratitude, affection, and hesitation in his eyes, then transfers that gaze to Benny. "Not gonna lie to you, I'd love nothing more than to not see my body in flames again. Hell was already one time too many. But turning away… that's not me, man. And I'm betting it wasn't _him_ either," he angles his chin at Dean on the ground.

A small appreciative huff escapes before Benny responds, "You would be winning that bet." He angles his body toward Castiel. "And you? You gonna be able to stick it out, with your Dean standing right next to you?"

Hearing those words of kindness from the vampire reminds Castiel of all the things he liked about their Benny. He was always so mindful of others – even though he was a creature of the night – fiercely loyal, and never less than dependable. “I–” Castiel starts, not wanting to say no, while acknowledging to himself that this is going to be extremely difficult.

He sees Dean looking at him in worry, before whispering in Castiel’s ear.

"I've got you, sunshine. We can do this."

“I’ll be fine with Dean by my side,” he eventually answers, knowing he sounds stronger than he actually feels.

Benny gives them both gentle pats on the shoulder. "Okay, but if either of you need to cut out, I'll make it perfectly clear to the crew that they don't get to hold it against you, ya’ hear?"

Castiel is incredibly grateful to Benny in this moment, especially as he has to be hurting more than anyone else here. It’s evident that he and this world’s Dean meant a great deal to each other, and Castiel wishes more than ever that he could give comfort to his friend… his would-be-friend. He gives a small smile, and bows his head.

Dean nods in assent, and Benny turns back to the hunters and angels gathered to memorialize their leader. The vampire approaches his Dean's body and lowers to one knee. He reaches down and pulls Dean into his arms, whispering something into his ear that is obviously not meant for anyone else. Standing with far more grace than his form belies, Benny moves to the pyre and places Dean's body on it with such gentleness, then steps back to take the torch handed to him by Bobby.

Castiel is just as surprised as Dean when, instead of lighting a flame, Benny begins to sing.

_"I can't remember anything_

_Can't tell if this is true or dream_

_Deep down inside I feel the scream_

_This terrible silence stops me_

_“Now that the war is through with me_

_I'm waking up, I cannot see_

_That there's not much left of me_

_Nothing is real but pain now_

_“Hold my breath as I wish for death_

_Oh please God, wake me."_

Voices of the rest of the people surrounding the pyre join in, singing solemnly, and with feeling.

Dean reaches out and clutches Castiel's hand, and his grip would be crushing for a human. Castiel turns to Dean, whose mouth is hanging open, a tear sliding down his cheek.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Castiel asks, resisting the urge to wipe the tear from Dean’s face.

Dean turns to face him, swiping a hand across his eyes. "That song… When we were in Purgatory, before we found you, I used to get worn out. You know what it was like there, always having to watch your back, never being able to let your guard down."

He pauses and Castiel squeezes his hand, skimming his thumb lightly across the knuckles.

"Well, it reached a point where I just couldn't go on anymore. I was exhausted, man. Mentally, physically, emotionally drained. I needed a break. And Benny… it was still kinda touch and go with us, but I must have been zoning the fuck out." He huffs out a small laugh. "Because I come out of it, and this cajun vampire I've been giving all kinds of hell has my head in his lap, and is humming and singing to me."

“He was a very good friend to you,” Castiel murmurs, glad to know that Benny was so good to Dean in his time of need. 

"Yeah." Dean nods. "It was a changing point for us. And it became routine. I'd hit the wall, crash and burn… and Benny would be there, singing me to peace when I came back around."

“It was this song?” Castiel looks for verification for the strange coincidence. But then again… maybe it isn’t a coincidence at all. He wonders again at the connection between Dean and Benny as the song continues, Dean joining in with a shaky voice.

His fingers are firmly squeezed in confirmation, but Dean also continues, "Not always. But often."

“This song feels very appropriate, and it obviously means a lot to Benny,” Castiel observes, noticing the emotion pouring out of Benny as he sings.

It comes to its last notes, and Benny and Bobby both light torches and approach the pyre. They set flame to the wood, and Benny begins a eulogy.

Dean is visibly upset at this point, and Castiel hurts for his friend. “Would you like to leave? We can take a walk until they’re finished saying goodbye.” He hopes Dean says yes, believing it will be easier to console Dean away from the gazes of the assembled mourners.

Dean steps back, pulling him with him, then leans over and quietly whispers, "Yeah, let's let them have their privacy."

Castiel knows it's a ruse, that Dean's grasping at the excuse to go, but as he doesn't really want to stay much longer, he lets him.

They set off down an overgrown path, walking briskly at first, then slowing as they get far away enough to be out of earshot. “You never got to say goodbye to Benny.” It isn’t a question, more a statement. 

"Lopping someone's head off with a machete isn't really a Hallmark card moment, you know?" Dean throws it out with so much self-hatred in his voice.

“I’m sorry, Dean. But you know it was a noble sacrifice on his part. He knew what he was doing.” Castiel knows that this probably isn’t helping Dean’s guilt, but it’s worth a try, _isn’t it?_

Dean stops and turns to face Castiel. He's not trying to hide the tears anymore. "Man, what the hell is wrong with us? All of us! Always sacrificing ourselves for the greater good, making the choice that's going to leave everyone else broken. When does it stop, Cas?"

That stops Castiel in his tracks. Dean’s right… Castiel has been as guilty of attempting self-sacrifice as any Winchester. He pulls Dean into a tight hug, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Maybe it’s time we put a stop to it. Starting now.”

Dean clutches at him and whispers, "I'm so tired of losing people, Cas. And seeing all those faces around that fire… It's like a literal stab to the heart. There's so much loss there, man, and those people don't even know."

At least they recognize Dean, even if they know he isn’t the one from this world, Castiel thinks sadly. “Do you think Dean wanted us to save everyone here? We can do that, can’t we? It would be a good way to honor his memory.”

"I think we have to try. I don't know what's going on here with Sam, but if Lucifer's really wearing him to prom, then yeah. We've got to try."

“I agree. And no more losing people.” Castiel pulls back from Dean, and gives him a hopeful smile. “It sounds like the funeral is over. Would you like to go back to the bunker?”

Dean just heads back in the direction they came from, shoulders hunched. He stops, though, when Castiel doesn't follow. "You okay, Cas?"

“Your comment about all the people we’ve lost; it made me think. It would be nice to spend time with Benny while we’re here; to get to know this version of him.” 

Castiel doesn’t know what his thoughts about the vampire mean, but he knows he would like to hold onto him this time.

Dean looks at him with consideration and comes back to him. "Okay, Cas. Let's do that then."

Castiel smiles and falls into step beside Dean. Perhaps they can all help each other, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Benny sings is One, by Metallica.


	2. Chapter 2

Spending last night in the bunker was weird. Dean hadn’t wanted to make everyone’s grief worse, so he’d deliberately chosen a different room to sleep in. Plus, the idea of sleeping in a dead hims room… just nope.

There'd been a lot of drinking going on, into the early hours, but Dean had politely turned down the offer. With the mood he was in, getting shitfaced wasn't a great idea.

He'd invited Cas to hang out with him, and they'd spent the night either talking about what got them here or just staring into space.

Dean looks over to the other side of the bed, where Cas had been sitting when Dean finally fell asleep, but the angel is gone.

He wipes the crust from his eyes and stretches. No memory foam, and his back is telling him about it.

Clambering out of bed, Dean makes his way down the hall to the bathroom, does his business, and heads toward the kitchen.

He sees familiar faces along the way, all looking at him with mixed reactions. At best, he sees compassion; at worst… well, he's pretty sure Jo was reaching for her knife.

He's rounding the corner when he hears Cas's voice.

“Dean needs coffee when he wakes. It’s vitally important that I make it for him, right away.”

It makes him smile in a way that's been rare lately. He props himself up against the wall to listen, just for a couple minutes.

The response sounds like it comes from Kevin. “You can’t make coffee for just one person, man. We have a rule here; you make coffee, you make it for everyone.”

Dean decides to make Cas's life simpler. He walks into the kitchen and slips behind Cas's back. "Boo."

Cas startles, and turns around with a frown. “Dean, you’re awake. I was going to bring you coffee.”

_ Damn, I'm not usually able to get the jump on him, _ Dean thinks, wondering if Cas is doing okay.

"So I heard. I also heard the rules are different here." He nods at Kevin and, with the thought of trying to start the day on a better foot with the bunker's tenants, asks, "How many coffees do we need to make?"

Kevin regards him warily, before answering, “As much as you can fit in the pot. There’s always someone looking for coffee.”

Dean nods and says, "Thanks, man. I'll start a pot and be ready to pour out as people come in then."

He sets to measuring out the grounds, being liberal with them, assuming this world's Bobby and Rufus share his versions' penchant for mud. While it's brewing, he hip checks Cas. "Get the milk out. And the sugar and honey."

“Okay.” Cas does as Dean asks, seemingly resigned to playing by this bunker’s rules.

Dean grins, knowing damn well Cas is in a mood now. He'll fix it, though. But first… "You want a cup, Kev?"

Kevin fixes him with a glare. “Why are you talking to me like you know me? What are you doing here?” The questions are leveled at both of them, as he crosses his arms defiantly.

Dean turns around and leans against the counter. "Okay, woah, tiger. What we’re doing here is, well… it’s complicated. And I know you because I’m Dean, just not  _ your _ Dean. Just like you're not our Kevin. But I'm kinda hoping we can still be cool." He dips his head in respect, knowing the words he just spoke were kinda blunt. Then he gestures at the angel standing at his side. "And this is Castiel, Angel of the fricken Lord… but I just call him Cas."

Cas rolls his eyes at Dean, before turning to Kevin again. “I am also Dean’s friend, although sometimes I wonder why. We’re just as troubled as you by our presence here, but I hope we can all be civil until we find a way to return to our world. And I’m sorry I tried to insist on making coffee for Dean. I was unaware of the protocol.”

Damn, Cas is really trying, and Dean couldn’t be prouder. He claps the angel on the back and looks back at Kevin.

"So, coffee? Two sugars, right?"

Kevin grins at them both, obviously amused by their banter. “Yes. Thanks, man.”

Dean's getting ready to try to draw Kevin out a bit more, get some more info about this place, when a whirlwind of red hair and lesbian pride comes bopping into the kitchen.

"Morning, bitches!"

A fond smile spreads across Cas’s face, and he breathes out an awestruck, “Charlie”. Dean knows that the angel has always regretted not getting to know her better before she was so cruelly ripped away from them.

“Would you like a cup of coffee? Black… right?”

Charlie grins at him and walks over and punches him in the arm. "Shut up! Did we just become best friends?"

Dean's heart stutters a bit, but the look on Cas's face is a brutal cross of pure joy and crushing sorrow.

“I… yes. I would like that.” Cas’s voice is so quiet Dean can hardly hear it, and he wonders if he should tell Charlie why.

Dean reaches over and grips Cas's shoulder, pulls him into a side hug. Then he hands Cas Charlie's coffee and whispers in the angel's ear, "Go talk to her, man. We don't get chances like this. Like, ever."

Cas waits for a couple of moments, then walks over to her hesitantly, holding the cup out in front of him as if it’s a precious gift. “I’m Cast… Cas. It’s nice to meet you, Charlie.”

Dean watches as Charlie takes the cup from him and eagerly drags him to the table. He hears her start rambling, "So, tell me about your world. What's it like there? Do you have a female president yet? Because…" and Dean turns back to face the wall. He needs a moment to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Crossing over to Kevin, he gestures at the chair across from him. "Okay if I sit?"

Kevin smiles and nods. “Go ahead. We got off on the wrong foot; it’ll be good to start over.”

That hits Dean pretty damn hard, and he wonders if this Kevin and his Kevin have the same fate. "Yeah, well, I don't think it's easy on any of us to see two Deans. Not the way this happened, anyway. Those two, though-" he juts his chin in Cas and Charlie's direction, "-seem to be finding a way."

There’s a loud laugh from Charlie as they hear Cas saying something about, “tiny hands.”

“Charlie makes friends easily. Although, if you cross her…” Kevin runs his hand across his throat by way of demonstration.

It gets a grin out of Dean. He's well aware of how ferocious Charlie can get, but it's kinda comforting knowing this version of her is also a spitfire.

"Noted. Stay on Charlie's good side. Any other tips about the other people here?"

“Bobby can be a grumpy s-o-b sometimes… and Rufus too. But they’re great hunters, so we ignore it.”

Dean takes comfort in knowing these bunker members are so similar to his own versions. "Sounds like they're just like the Bobby and Rufus from my world."

He pauses, debating how much to tell the people here. Is he gonna fuck up their timeline?

"I'm gonna level with you, Kevin. I've seen a lot of familiar faces here… and it's kinda hard, knowing that my presence here is actually hurting you guys. It's strange, seeing people I know and love on my side, look at me with reserve and even downright hostility. I don't know exactly why or how Cas and I got pulled here, but I really hope it's for good reasons."

Kevin looks thoughtful for a second. “I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t really think about it from your point of view, you know? This situation is pretty messed up, isn’t it?”

Dean laughs, but it's got no energy. "Yeah, you nailed it. And I'm not trying to make you feel bad, dude. I'm just trying to make sure I'm not stepping on any toes, and letting you know I want to help if I can."

He glances over at Cas, glad to see him enjoying himself, and smiles when the angel looks his way, as if he can sense his gaze.

Kevin sighs, and holds his hand out for Dean to shake. “We’ve all gotta try to do better, don’t you think? I know I will. And if anyone gives you any shit, you let me know. I might not be as tall as you guys, but I could wrestle anyone to the ground before they knew what hit them.”

It makes Dean laugh, that head thrown back, uninhibited burst of joy type of laugh that only his closest loved ones manage to get out of him. He's grinning, cheeks aching, when he replies, "You guys got a Gunner Lawless here?"

Kevin gives him a puzzled look, and shrugs. He obviously doesn’t recognize the name. “He’s not part of our hunter network. But maybe someone else knows him.” He stops talking as if pondering over something he wants to say, and he eventually asks, “So, in your world, you, Sam, and Cas are Men of Letters legacies too?”

"I mean, technically. Our grandfather, Henry Winchester, was a MoL. But my dad wasn't. He didn't even know monsters were real until my mom got killed when Sam was just a baby."

Kevin’s expression is one of pure shock. “Man, that’s not at all the same as our Sam and Dean. Sounds like you had it pretty tough.”

Nodding, Dean doesn't really add anything – it's too much – but he hopes this world's Sam and Dean had it easier.

Castiel is having so much fun with Charlie, he’s able to put the circumstances of them being here to the back of his mind, at least for the time being. She’s just as funny and sharp as the Charlie he remembers, and he wishes he could hug her. He knows that’s inappropriate, though.

Charlie thinks his stories about their current president are hilarious, and if they didn’t have to live through his rule, Castiel would probably find it funny too. 

He can see Dean and Kevin talking pleasantly at the table, and he smiles at the domesticity of the setting.

“Are you a genius with computers like the Charlie in our world?” he asks, carefully not revealing that their Charlie is no longer with them.

“Fuck, yeah. The best.” Charlie smirks at him, before lowering her voice and leaning towards him conspiratorially. “There hasn't been a firewall invented that can keep me out.”

Castiel believes it to be true, and he’s impressed. He's just about to launch into a conversation about binary code when Dean's laughter distracts him.

Wondering what they're discussing, Castiel is happy to see his friend is in such good spirits.

He feels a gentle kick against his ankle and looks over to see Charlie smirking at him. "Soooo…" she begins, "you and Dean a thing?"

Castiel is caught completely off guard by the question, and he hopes he doesn’t look as flustered by it as he feels. “A… thing? Dean and I? No… definitely not.”

Charlie's grin indicates she's fully aware of the effect her assumption has had on him. "But you're not opposed to the idea," she states.

“Well,” Castiel starts, unsure how much he should admit to. “I don’t know. I mean… I don’t think Dean feels that way… I like Dean, as a friend, and–” He knows he’s rambling, and now he doesn’t quite know how to stop.

Charlie reaches out and grabs his hand in hers. "Woah. Okay, take a breath. I didn't mean to tease you that bad."

Castiel huffs out a laugh. Charlie is teasing him… of course she is. He should stop taking everything so seriously. “Funny… that was funny,” he says, relieved.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, cutie. My gaydar is off the charts, and you two have mad chemistry. But I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable." She squeezes his hand in a comforting gesture.

_ Okay,  _ Castiel really wants a change of subject. Charlie’s powers of observation are just too good. Thankfully, just then Benny comes into the kitchen, and Castiel feels the mood change.

"Mornin', everyone," Benny greets them as he moves to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of liquid that is obviously blood. "Does this-" he shakes the bottle "-make either of you uncomfortable?"

As an angel, Castiel knows that his answer should really be yes, but this is Benny. His friend. “No,” he answers, shaking his head. “It’s fine.”

Dean also shakes his head, but his response is bothersome. "Nah, man. Long as you don't go trying to kiss me, we're good."

What on earth was going on between Dean and Benny? Why was Dean making jokes to the vampire about kissing? Castiel looks between them, trying to work out what he is missing.

Benny looks a bit taken aback, but he answers back with a fangy grin and wink. "Your loss, chief."

Castiel feels a surge of something he doesn’t like… jealousy? But the strange thing is, he doesn’t know if he’s more jealous of Benny or Dean. It’s a most disconcerting thought, and he can’t help looking to Charlie for support.

She inquisitively quirks an eyebrow at him.  _ Yes, definitely far too observant.  _ "You know him from your world, huh?" she whispers, for all the good it will do with the vampire's hearing. 

“Yes, he was a good friend,” Castiel states, noting Benny turning slightly towards them as he speaks. 

The vampire gives him a look that Castiel can't quite figure out and a corner of his mouth tips up. That look shifts to Dean, and there's a new consideration there.

Charlie rubs little circles into his knuckles and tugs at his hand. "Was?”

Of course none of the familiar faces in this bunker know of the losses he and the Winchesters have endured over the years. In fact, every single one of the faces he recognizes are fallen comrades, and that is a very sobering realization.

“We lost our Benny,” Castiel says sadly, uncomfortable in the knowledge that Benny would hear that too.

When he glances up again, it's to find piercing blue eyes looking at him with... He almost wants to call it longing, but that can't be right.

He stares back, trying to fathom what Benny is feeling in that moment. He’s not as easy to read as Dean, however, and what starts out as mild scrutiny stretches out into something much more searching.

He's startled when Charlie stands up and leans over in his face. "See you later, kiddo. Why don't you go join the party?" She winks and walks out of the room, leaving a bewildered Castiel behind. 

Feeling more awkward than usual – if that were even possible – Castiel makes his way over to Dean and Kevin, brushing past Benny where he’s now standing at the sink.

Dean seems happy to see him and comments with a sweet smile, "You and Charlie seem to be thick as thieves."

“I told her some stories about our ‘wonderful’ president.” Castiel laughs. “About his huge hands that definitely aren’t tiny, and him knowing all the best words.”

There's that bark of laughter again, and Castiel is proud and pleased to be the cause of it. "Man, I hope they've been spared his bullshit here," Dean adds when he's done laughing.

“I believe the president here has a functioning brain, and doesn’t get offended at any criticism. So yes… maybe we should stay here,” Castiel jokes.

Dean sobers at that comment and is about to respond when Benny leans between them with the coffee pot.

"Who needs a refill?"

Dean looks up at him and holds out his mug.

“I would like a cup,” Castiel says, going over to the collection of mugs and grabbing one, along with the honey and a spoon, then bringing it all over to the table and sitting next to Dean. Benny pours coffee in the mug for him, then puts it back on the burner when Kevin distractedly declines.

"So, we never did get around to talkin' last night. Honorin' our fallen leader and all. But if what I just heard Cas here mention is true, sounds like there's a lot we need to discuss."

He sits across the table, next to Kevin, facing him and Dean. It's only slightly intimidating.

“I’m sorry you heard that. I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable.” Castiel chews on his bottom lip nervously.

Dean looks at him, confusion furrowing his brow. "What did I miss?"

“Charlie asked me if we had a Benny in our world, and I said he was a good friend. I had to explain that he died.” Castiel feels terrible, and he can’t look either of them in the eye.

"It's alright, Cas." Benny looks him in the eyes and adds, "I bet this is as difficult for both of you as it is for us."

“I wouldn’t say difficult,” Castiel responds. “It’s certainly strange, but also great to see so many old faces; people we’ve missed.”  _ Damn.  _ Castiel realizes what he just said, and he brings his hand to his mouth.

Dean sighs, looks at Benny, and asks, "How much of this do you want going beyond this room? Because I think your Dean had knowledge of something he wasn't telling you guys, but don't ask me what. I think they all have the right to know what he said before he got killed, but this…" He points between himself and Castiel. "What's happened in our world? I don't know if that's something that needs to be common knowledge."

Benny looks between the two of them, then over at poor Kevin who has a look of horror on his face. "Kevin, what do you think? You're just as much a part of this as any of us."

Kevin looks between them, one at a time, while he considers his answer. “You lost everyone?” he asks, shaking his head sadly, before adding, “I think they have a right to know. It’s not like it’s going to affect anything here, but people might be more understanding if they know the truth.”

Castiel nods in agreement, and admiration for Kevin’s assessment of the situation. “I think Kevin’s right.”

Benny searches Dean's face and concedes. "Think they're right, Dean. These people don't know you, don't know what to make of you. And Cas is a complete stranger to them. They're good people, but it's got them on edge, seeing your face when we just sent our Dean off."

Dean looks over at Castiel, and they don't need words to know that this is going to be hard. They'll make it through together, like they so often do.

"Alright. We should gather everyone together then. If you really think this is the right course of action, I don't want to have to explain it more than once." Dean stands up and moves to the sink, drops his cup in, and scrubs a hand over his face.

Kevin gets to his feet too, and brings his cup to the sink before announcing, “I’ll get the word out. Tell everyone to be here in… half an hour?”

Benny looks at him and says, "Better make it the war room."

“Got it,” Kevin says, saluting as he disappears into the hallway.

Dean's standing in front of a group of people he knew like the back of his hand… in his world. Here, they're staring at him, much like last night, like he isn't to be trusted.

Thankfully, Charlie, Kevin and Benny at least, aren’t glaring daggers at him. Charlie doesn’t know what’s coming, but she seems to have accepted him and Cas without any problem.

Cas stands next to him, radiating anxiety. His people skills always were a bit rusty.

Benny steps up before Dean can get started. "Alright, shut up, the lot of ya'. I know this is hard as hell, seeing a reminder of what we've lost. But I've been talking with these guys, and there's shit they got to say. So I'm asking y'all to hear them out. And if that's a problem, feel free to see yourself to the door."

He nods to Dean and Cas, as there are some rumbles from his gathered companions. "Dean, why don't you start with what brought you here?"

Dean looks around, wondering where the hell to begin. He's sure as fuck not talking about the dreams. That's a can of worms he doesn't want to open.

He takes a deep breath, looks to Cas for support, and leads off with, "You all know who I am. At least, you know who I look like. You don't know Cas."

Cas glances at Dean, then in his most solemn voice, says, “I’m Castiel, Angel of the Lord. I raised Dean from perdition.”

Dean feels an immense sense of pride towards Cas, when he sees the angel signing for Eileen without being asked.

He hears a blend of gasps, scoffs, and one low whistle in reaction to Cas’s introduction. "Yeah, so in our world, Cas saved my ass from something huge. Has done so more times than I can count." He shoots his friend a look of gratitude, and it's not just for gripping him tight.

"But the reality is, over there he's saved most of your asses, too. On many occasions. You don't know him. But he knows you, and being here isn't easy for either of us."

He starts pacing, moving from Cas's side to the middle of the room and back. "We were standing in our bunker, when a rift opened into your world. I don't know if you've had experience with those here, if other universes are new to you all, but they aren't to us," he explains as he gestures between himself and Cas.

"So when this rift opened, and we heard screaming, we did what hunters do: Ran toward the trouble. But this rift was different. We could actually see into it, and let me tell you, seeing your doppelganger get speared through the chest? Well, it really wasn't a choice of what to do. Your Dean, he saw us, screamed to us."

He pauses long enough to compose himself, but is interrupted before he can continue. 

“This don’t make a lick of sense,” Ellen says, clearly agitated. “If Dean was in trouble he would come to one of us, not open a…  _ rift…  _ to call on a couple of strangers. No offense.”

Dean smiles, despite the situation. "You're right, Ellen. It doesn't make sense to us either. And I don't think your Dean opened that rift." He shoots Cas a significant look. "If I thought it made any kind of sense, I'd say Chuck is fucking with all of us."

“Who the fuck is Chuck?” Rufus asks, with a look that says he doesn’t believe a word of this story.

Dean inhales, not sure if he can – or should – go into that. He looks Rufus in the eye and says, "That's a story that would take us weeks, and more Johnny Blue than you have stashed away in your cabin, to relay."

Rufus’s open-mouthed stare of amazement is eclipsed by the bark of laughter from Bobby. “Boy’s got your number,” he says, still laughing.

"Shut up, Bobby!" Rufus barks out.

Dean can't help the snort that escapes him. Damn, he misses them.

"Anyway, your Dean, he called out to us through the rift. Screamed, 'Save them!'" He glances around the room, meeting questioning eyes. "That's where Cas and I can't clarify for you. We don't know what's going on in your world, but apparently your Dean was right in the middle of it."

Chamuel addresses the crowd, with a great deal more sympathy for Dean and Cas's experiences than those who had previously interrupted. “We realized immediately that the relationship between the Sam and Dean of their world was very different from that of their counterparts in our world.”

“Ruby tried to manipulate Sam in our world too,” Cas suddenly interrupts. “But Dean killed her and Sam said no to Lucifer.” 

Something's clicking for Dean. He smacks Cas's arm. "You weren't here! You weren't here to step in." He looks up in awe at the angel whose place in his life is suddenly more relevant than it's ever been. "Zachariah, Gabe… you interfered in all of it."

Cas looks at him and tilts his head, as he begins to comprehend the magnitude of what Dean is saying. “So, you're saying I saved Sam? That my presence in your lives made the difference?”

Dean doesn't even care that they're standing in front of a bunch of relative strangers. He grabs Cas and pulls him into the tightest hug he's ever given him. Dean whispers in his ear, "You're the best, you know that?"

Cas lets out a choked “Dean”, and Dean wonders what might have happened if they were alone in this moment.

He tightens his fingers into that stupid trench coat before he notices a silence in the room. Looking up, he notices most of the gathered crowd had found anywhere else to gaze. Except Benny. The vampire is staring at them with an intensity that he doesn't understand.

Dean presses his lips to Cas's temple and breathes out, "Thank you for being in my life."

“You and Sam, you’re my family. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Cas states as if he hasn’t just told Dean that he and his brother are more important than any other beings in existence.

_ Fuck. _

Dean, pulling himself back together, clears his throat. "So, um," he starts again, "anyway. We saw your Dean get injured, heard him cry out to us, and passed through to see if there was a way for Cas to save him. Sadly, Cas's mojo wasn't enough. And I'm guessing it's because of the spear."

Benny nods at them, brow pinched in thought. "You think there's something special about that spear?"

Dean looks at Cas, then Chamuel. "I can't sense shit, but I know that in our world, Winchesters don't just get killed by normal means. I mean, even when it seems normal..." He mutters about tacos under his breath. 

Chamuel has been watching the entire exchange with a mixture of confusion and sorrow, but now he stands up, walking to the front as if he’s about to give a Ted Talk. “I sensed something with the spear. I can’t say what, but I believe there are items here in the bunker that we might be able to use that will give us some answers.”

Jo interjects, "What about Zar? He knows all about mystical weapons."

A look of wonder crosses Cas’s face. “Do you mean Balthazar? He’s here?”

Dean finds himself hoping the answer is yes. Among the many things Cas can’t forgive himself for, Balthazar’s death by his hand is high on the list.

“Yes, but he’s not here,” Jo replies. “We’ll have to summon him.”

Benny interrupts, "We'll do that in a bit, but there's more y'all need to tell us first, isn't there?"

Dean nods and shoots Benny a look of hesitation.  _ This is going to suck. _

"So, what we haven't told you guys, what's making this so hard for me and Cas, is that…"

Cas moves to stand at his side, and it's the strength he needs to continue. "Most of you, the ones we know anyway, are people we've lost in our world."

An uneasy silence descends upon the assembled group, as they process Dean’s words. He sees Charlie giving him a look of utmost sympathy, and he’s never wanted to hug her more in his life. 

Eventually, Ellen speaks, with a completely different tone from the one she’d taken earlier. “Everyone? That’s… boy, that’s rough. I’m sorry y’all lost so many people.”

“Explains why you’ve been looking at us like you saw a ghost,” Bobby remarks, his voice softer than Dean remembers.

Dean stares down at his boots for a minute. "We don't know all of you. But of the ones we do... Well, let's just say Cas and me, we've had more than our fair share of hunter memorials."

He's still looking down when he gets barreled into. His arms are full of scrawny red-head, and it's taking everything in him to keep it together. God, he failed her!

Dean pulls her closer and can feel her shaking in his hold. "I'm sorry for what you've lost, Red. But damn, am I happy to see you again."

Before they can get too sappy, there’s a cough from nearby, and a sardonic, clipped English voice interrupts them. “To lose one hunter may be regarded as a misfortune; to lose so many looks like carelessness.”

Charlie pulls out of the hug and fixes Ketch with a glare. “Dude, I don’t know what you’re quoting, but that is not funny.”

Dean's not exactly feeling charitable, but he keeps his yap shut before he pops off about the noticeable absence of Mick.

"It's okay, Charles. He was kinda a dick in our world, too." And, yeah, maybe that's beneath him, but damned if it doesn't feel good. 

“You try to lighten the mood…” Ketch mutters, before slinking away to whatever corner he crawled out of, as Dean notes with satisfaction the scornful look Eileen shoots in the departing Brit’s direction.

Dean clears his throat. "So, um, yeah. That's everything, right?" He looks at Cas for confirmation.

“Yes, I believe so. And I hope you all understand that neither of us meant to cause any of you distress.” Cas speaks from the heart, and Dean can tell everyone feels it.

He turns to Benny. "I think it's your turn to fill us in now. If we're going to figure out why we're here, and how we're supposed to save you all, we need to know all the things you haven't told us yet."

Benny looks at the angels and orders, "Find Balthazar and figure out the significance of the spear." Turning back to Dean and Cas, he says, "We're going to need to get comfortable for this."

This whole situation is one of the most bizarre Benny has been a part of, and considering he’s been around for hundreds of years, and is a fucking vampire… that’s saying something. Losing one Dean, but gaining another at the same time means he doesn’t really know if he should be mourning or counting his blessings.

This Dean is just as attractive as his Dean… just as playful and goofy, but Benny can tell he’s been through some shit. There’s something in his eyes that speaks of loss and heartache. Not that his Dean didn’t suffer; but he hadn’t been weighed down with it.

And then there’s Castiel, the angel who appears to be joined to Dean at the hip. Benny was initially unsettled by his presence, and Dean’s apparent reliance on him for emotional support. But the more he observes him, the more he’s drawn to him too. 

_ Well, isn’t this fucked up? _

Benny’s head is spinning with all the ramifications of his growing feelings for not one of these men, but both of them, and he knows he should probably stop with these thoughts… but he finds he doesn’t want to. However, he said he would tell Dean and Castiel what they need to know, and they’re waiting expectantly.

“So, Dean wasn't crazy about the way Sam changed when he got involved with the demon, Ruby. Dean tried to make him see the truth about her, but Sam wouldn’t listen. One day he was gone, and we couldn’t find him. Dean tried everything to locate him, and then… then, we heard he’d said yes to Lucifer.”

Dean looks at him, really looks at him, and asks, "How did y'all meet? Because I can guarantee you, it wasn’t the way Cas and I met our world's version of you."

“Sam and Dean were on a case down in Louisiana. Vamp nest. When they discovered I was a vamp, they thought I was killing people, and were gonna end me. Until they saw me offing some of the bad guys; then they realized I wasn’t a threat. The rest is history.” Benny waits to let that sink in, then asks, “What’s your story?”

Dean and Castiel exchange a glance, and Benny can tell they're having some kind of silent conversation. At Castiel's lifted eyebrow, Dean rubs his hand over the back of his neck. "Ever heard of Purgatory?"

“Sure. It’s where they send the souls that aren’t good enough for Heaven, but not bad enough for Hell. Right?” Benny is no theologian, and he has no idea if that’s correct, but it sounds right to him.

"Maybe according to the good book," Dean says, sarcasm dripping from every word, "but in our 'verse, Purgatory is home to some of the scariest monsters our planet has. And due to circumstances I really don't want to get into right now-" He leans closer to Castiel. "-We wound up there."

Castiel doesn’t say anything, but there is shame written all over his face. By not relaying the circumstances, Dean is obviously protecting Castiel, and Benny can’t help but admire how this hasn’t affected their relationship.

"So, I was there, separated from Cas, and doing everything I could to stay ahead of the things trying to kill me… when I run up against this fang in a fisherman's cap." Dean's smile is small, but it's enough to know there's a bigger story. "Man, you and me, at first it was rough. But we were two strangers in a strange land, and we learned to depend on each other. Have each other's backs…"

“Benny was a good friend to Dean when I… when I wasn’t there,” Castiel adds. “And he helped Dean find me.” He and Dean share a long look, and Benny knows there is way more to that story than Castiel is saying.

“You were right; our story was nothing like yours. But don’t it make you feel good to know that we were friends in more worlds than just ours? I kinda like that.” Benny smiles at Dean and Castiel, and they both smile in return.

Benny’s feelings towards these two guys are growing stronger by the second.

Dean continues, "You came back to our world with me. Hitched a ride out of Purgatory and gave life topside another shot. Sam thought I was crazy for trusting you, but he wasn't there; he didn't experience what we experienced. Eventually he came around. Figured out I wasn't letting another friend go."

Benny isn’t sure he wants to know the answer, but there’s another question he wants the answer to. “How did he die? Your Benny?”

The breath Dean takes in is shaky as all get out. Castiel reaches over and touches his arm. "Dean?"

Dean shudders, but looks to Castiel in resolution. "I got this." He turns back to Benny, knee jumping with anxiety. "Benny… he decided he wanted to go back to Purgatory. He'd found some distant family, made himself a life, but I guess it wasn't enough. He wanted out. And he knew who to call to set him free."

Benny can tell Dean is holding himself together with spit and will power as he speaks. He’s heard enough, and from the looks of Dean, he’s said enough. He reaches his hand out to Dean’s and squeezes it comfortingly. “I get the picture, brother. You did what your friend asked of you, no matter how much it hurt. That’s one of the bravest things I’ve ever heard.”

Dean clutches at his hand, and Benny doesn't say anything about the tears in his eyes.

“You must have really cared about him to let him go like that. I’m not sure I could…” Benny decides that they need to change the subject, and hopefully boost Dean’s mood. “So, you’ve got a Balthazar in your world too, huh?”

“Had,” Castiel corrects him, his face falling.

_ Shit. _

“Another fallen comrade,” Dean explains. “He was a good friend of Cas’s, and he bailed our asses out of a few tricky situations.”

“Was he a snarky angel with a secret heart of gold in your world too?” Benny laughs.

Dean's snort could be amusement or derision. "Maybe a heart of silver," he says and bumps shoulders with Castiel, getting a small smile out of the angel.

“Hopefully Zar will be able to help with some answers about the spear. Maybe he’ll be able to get you two back home, too.”

Benny puts as much optimism into that wish as he can manage, but if he’s being honest with himself, he really doesn’t want to be parted from his new friends. They’ve only just met, and he knows them leaving is inevitable, so why does it hurt so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that Charlie art??? We weren't expecting that piece, and ncdover1285 just... did the thing and gave us extra prezzies! Please go love on her!


	3. Chapter 3

They’re still in the war room, and so is everyone else, as they wait for Balthazar to put in an appearance. However, Dean, Cas, and Benny have practically separated themselves from the rest of the group; sitting over in the corner at a small table. It almost feels like they’ve created a group of their own, and it makes Dean feel like it’s them against the world.

The mood's a little heavy, with everything they just dumped on Benny, and Dean's honestly ready to talk shop. He doesn't know what it is about this world – aside from seeing himself die, and so many of his loved ones living – but he feels raw here. And he's not ready to process everything he's feeling yet, so he's shoving it aside for later, in a patented Dean Winchester coping mechanism.

He's not going to lie to himself, though. The past two days have been an eye opener, and he's well aware of the fact that he's got a lot of shit to unpack. Later. After they figure out why they're here.

There are snippets of conversation from the other people in the room, but that stops when Balthazar bounces in with that recognizable twinkle in his eye, and that stupid ass v-neck t-shirt.

There’s a barely audible gasp from Cas, and Dean can feel him starting to rise from his seat. With a hand on his arm and a small shake of the head, he stops him. After all, this Balthazar has no idea who Cas is, and that might upset Cas even more. 

“Hello-o-o-o,” Balthazar practically sings. “I hear you lovely people need my help. How can I be of assistance?”

Benny stands up and grabs the spear from where he had propped it against the wall. He approaches Balthazar, holding out the length of wood and metal, and tells him, "You missed the back story, and we'll fill you in after, but do you recognize this?"

Balthazar takes the spear from Benny’s hands, and closes his eyes. “Hmmm, this is unexpected. What we have here is the Holy Lance… Spear of Longinus… otherwise known as the Spear of Destiny. How did you acquire such a thing?”

Dean wants to explain, but he has no idea if the angels sent to fetch Balthazar already explained the situation. He looks over at Benny and says, "You should probably field this one."

“It was used to kill Dean…  _ our  _ Dean.” Benny explains, when Balthazar looks at Dean with a raised eyebrow. “This is a Dean from a different world. But we don’t know who killed him, or why, and we’re gonna need all the help we can get.”

“I see,” Balthazar says, not looking like he sees at all. 

Dean jumps in. "Like Benny said, it's a long story, but the short of it is a rift opened between our dimensions, and Cas and I saw your Dean get cleaved through with that thing. He called out to us for help, and now we're stuck here until we figure out why your Dean got killed and how we get home."

“Ooh, a mystery.” Balthazar claps his hands together, and looks altogether too pleased with the unpleasant story.

_ Guess some things don't change in any universe. _ "You could try looking a little less excited. We're all kinda going through some shit here, you dick."

Balthazar adopts a patronizing tone. “Dean… Dean. If you want my help, you’ll have to accept everything that comes with it. That includes my naturally sunny disposition.”

Benny shoots Dean a look that says, ‘sorry about him’, then addresses Balthazar, “How about dialing it down a notch. Can you do that?”

“For you? Anything,” Balthazar says smoothly, adding a wink for good measure.

“Can you tell who wielded it?” Benny asks, indicating the spear, while pointedly ignoring the flirtation.

“It should be possible, with the right ingredients. Lead me to your supply room, and we’ll get what I need.”

Benny sighs in relief, and leads Balthazar away, down one of the hallways.

Dean leans into Cas's personal space – _ Hey, fair's fair, right?  _ – and asks in a hushed voice, "How you doin', Cas?"

Cas gazes at Dean, a mixture of emotions on his face. “I… I don’t really know. Seeing all these faces. Being reminded of things… my failures. But what you said to me–” Cas grabs Dean’s hand and holds it gently for a few seconds. “You made me so happy. Maybe you should ask me again tomorrow when things are less confusing.”

Damn, it's been a long time since Cas looked at him like that. With all of the shit Dean's said, and as poorly as he's treated him… yeah, he gets it. But to see Cas looking at him with such…

"Okay, maybe I will." He bumps their shoulders together and gives the angel a smile.

Cas smiles back; one of those truly rare smiles that lights up his whole face and creates adorable crinkles at the corners of his eyes. Not that Dean spends time thinking about Cas’s smiles, or anything. 

“Benny… he’s nice.” Cas stares into Dean's eyes.

Dean can feel his smile getting bigger. "He is. I know he's not  _ our _ Benny, but it feels familiar, right?"

“Very,” Castiel agrees, a fond expression on his face.

They share a moment, both of them obviously remembering the Benny from their world…

"I'mma miss him when we have to leave," Dean utters quietly, eyes downturned.

Castiel sighs, his finger absentmindedly tracing a pattern on the table. “Me too. Maybe…” He doesn’t finish the sentence, and Dean wonders what he was about to say.

"Well, I say we make some memories while we're here. With all of them." He shoulder-checks Cas again.

Cas chuckles. “Memories in which we’re not fighting hordes of Leviathan would be good.”

Dean slaps his hand down on the table in solidarity. "Sure as hell would."

Benny and Balthazar return, and Balthazar waits until he has everyone’s attention before announcing, “I have news,” before pausing dramatically.

_ He always was a drama queen. _

Castiel feels… How exactly  _ does _ he feel? He wasn’t lying when he told Dean he didn’t really know. He couldn’t even imagine how this was affecting Dean, with his human emotions. It was lucky Castiel had been pulled into this world as well, and Dean didn’t have to face all of this alone.

Balthazar stands in the middle of the room, apparently waiting for something, though what? Castiel couldn’t say.

“Oh, do get on with it,” Ketch hisses. “You’re not announcing the winner of  _ The Great British Bake Off.” _

A ripple of laughter runs through the room, and Dean snorts. “Now, that was funny.”

Balthazar’s self-satisfied smile slips, and he glowers at Ketch. “Since you asked so nicely… It was Michael, my brother the archangel.”

There's an outburst of voices, talking over each other. Benny, standing at Balthazar's side, puts his index and middle fingers in his mouth and emits a shrill whistle.

"Shut it, all y'all, and listen up. We all knew this day might come. Dean said no to Michael. A lot. So if he's killed our leader, then we have to assume it's because of that." Benny scans the faces of his comrades. "And we need to figure out who his current vessel is. Because if Michael starts the apocalypse, we're all royally screwed."

Dean looks at Castiel, horror in his eyes. "Cas, we can't let this happen. Michael in our dimension was a dick, but sounds like this one is even more fucked in the head."

“We need to find out who Michael’s choice of vessel is after Dean, and we have to stop them from saying yes.” Castiel can’t believe that they might have to stop another apocalypse, but it seems that’s what they’re here for.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Dean tells Castiel, "Just once, I'd love it if we got something normal to deal with. This end of the world shit is getting old."

Castiel can’t disagree with that. Turning to Benny, he asks, “Do you know who else might be in Dean’s bloodline?”

Benny's face goes soft when he looks in their direction. "With our Dean out of the running, my guess is that John is Michael's next target."

Dean jerks out of his chair. "My dad's still alive here?" Castiel can sense the turmoil Dean is holding back, and he can't help but think that this situation is just getting worse for him. "Why wasn't he at his funeral then? He should have been here!"

“John was never interested in the Men of Letters; he said it took his father from him. So when Sam and Dean said they were going to take their places here, he tried to stop them. They became estranged, and haven’t seen him in years.” Benny’s explanation makes sense, but Castiel can feel the hurt radiating from Dean.

Plopping back into his chair, Dean quietly utters, "Guess he bails on us everywhere."

An unexpected voice responds, "Son, I don't know what your John is like, but this John, he never wanted this life for his boys. But Mary, she came from a line that wasn't going to let Sam and Dean be. So when she got killed, and then Henry, well, John… he tried to do right by them. But they already had their own goals, and those weren't in line with the future John wanted for them."

Dean's reply is blunt to the point of almost being rude. "My dad's dead. Raised us, if you can call it that, as hunters. He was never the father this Dean could have had."

Bobby flinches, and Dean mutters an apology, though Castiel can tell he's mainly offering it out of deference to the older man.

He places his hand on Dean’s arm in what he hopes is a calming gesture; he knows that Dean’s default setting is self-loathing, and he’s somehow blaming himself for this. “Dean, none of this is your fault.” 

"Let's just get this meeting over with. I need some air."

Castiel leans towards Benny and says quietly, “Would it be a problem if Dean and I left for a while?” He motions his head in Dean’s direction, hoping that Benny will notice how distressed he is.

Benny looks at Dean and must sense Dean's state of mind because he replies with, "Nah, y'all go ahead. I can meet you later and fill you in on the important details, if that works for ya’?"

“Thank you,” Castiel says, then takes hold of Dean’s sleeve and tugs at it, motioning with his head towards the stairs.

Dean takes the hint, and they slip away, probably unnoticed, due to Balthazar insisting on explaining at length the method he used to discover who had thrown the spear.

Dean takes in a shaky breath once they’re outside, but they continue walking until they find a small open area surrounded by trees. He flops down on the ground, and scrubs his hand over his face. “How could he do it, Cas? How could he just walk away from his sons… that’s so fucked up.”

Dean is looking into the distance, gaze almost vacant. Something tells Castiel the hunter is no longer talking about this world's John.

Castiel has never met John Winchester, but from the things he’s heard about the man, he’s glad about that. Sadly, it seems obvious that he’s not going to win father of the year in this world either. He sits down carefully next to Dean, and angles himself so that their faces are mere inches apart. He takes in the distraught expression and the tear-streaked cheeks of his friend, and he wants nothing more than to hold him.

“I don’t know,” he replies, pulling Dean into his arms and cradling the back of Dean’s head with his hand.

His friend looks up at him, and he looks so lost. It's heartbreaking. There's a moment where he thinks he sees something in Dean's eyes – contemplation, maybe – before he responds.

"I'm tired of people leaving me, Cas."

Castiel lifts his hand to Dean’s face, gently wiping the tears away with his thumb. “I will never leave you,” he says, hoping Dean believes him. He has never meant anything more in his life, and will do anything he can to keep that promise.

Dean stares at him, his gaze dropping to Castiel’s lips for a heartbeat before looking back up into Castiel’s eyes. “Thanks, Cas,” he whispers.

Castiel moves closer, intending to leave a kiss on Dean’s cheek, but Dean turns his head at the last moment and their lips brush against each other.

It's the barest hint of contact, not fit to qualify as a kiss, but the impact is tangible.

Dean pulls back, and his face appears startled for a moment, but then the hunter draws Castiel back in and rests his forehead on his shoulder.

He doesn’t pull away, and Castiel isn't sure if it's the beginning of something new for them or if Dean is just so fragile in this moment that he can't summon the energy to protest.

Castiel wants to say more – so much more – but sensing Dean’s desire for silence, he consoles himself with the closeness they’re sharing, as Dean clings to him like a thirsty man in need of water.

Benny doesn’t know why Michael killed Dean, or what this means with regard to Sam, but he can’t deny that he is relieved to discover Sam hadn’t murdered his own brother. They’ve always hoped that Sam will eventually free himself from Lucifer, and it’s going to be hard enough for him to learn of his brother’s death, without that added guilt.

They’re going to perform a ritual, to trap Michael in holy fire. Hopefully, they can stop any further killing, and use the archangel to bring Lucifer to them. 

He needs to relay this information to Dean and Cas, so he searches the woods behind the bunker until he spots them in a clearing. They’re sitting on the ground, locked in an embrace, and Benny suddenly feels like he’s intruding. He decides to retreat and speak to them later, but something makes him stay a few moments longer, watching them. He wishes he could experience such tenderness, and not for the first time, he can’t decide which one of them he would rather be with. 

He’s about to turn away and leave, but before he can move, Dean spots him and catches his eye.

He gently pulls away from Cas and gets to his feet, nodding at Benny in acknowledgement.

"We got a plan?"

“Er… yeah. We’re gonna trap Michael in holy fire; try to get some answers. If I can stop the others from killing him, that is.” Benny knows that Bobby and Ellen, in particular, would like nothing more than to off the archangel, given the chance.

"No offense," Dean interjects, "but have any of you actually dealt with an archangel before? Because if they're anything like the dicks in our plane, then it's not gonna be that simple. 'Specially if your Michael and Raphael are as up each other's asses as ours."

Benny’s eyes widen in surprise. “Honestly, the angels are the only ones, aside from Sam, who've possibly had contact with an archangel. I’m guessin’ you’ve had more experience than that?”

Dean's reaction can only be described as disgust. "Understatement of the century."

Standing next to Dean, Cas nods in agreement at his words. “Michael and Lucifer were prepared to turn our world into a wasteland just so they could have their apocalypse. And Raphael was no better.”

Dean interrupts. "Don't even get me started on Gabriel." Benny can tell from the wash of emotions on Dean's face that he probably doesn't need to pursue that train of questioning. "Though, he turned out alright in the end."

“Gabriel was… complicated.” Cas exchanges a look with Dean that speaks of shared experiences.

“Wonder if our Dean knew that, somehow, and that’s why you were pulled here.” More than ever, Benny is grateful for Dean and Cas’s presence, given what they’ve just told him.

"I don't see how he could have, but…" Dean shrugs.

“Well, whether that’s the reason, or it’s a huge coincidence, I got a feeling we’re not gonna be able to do this without you.” Benny looks between Dean and Cas, giving them an encouraging smile.

Dean ducks his gaze, and Benny can't read him, but there's a slight tremor in his frame that screams unease.

"I hope I don't let you down."

"We're going to help them together," Cas says, looking at Dean pointedly, as they start walking back to the bunker. 

The look they exchange reminds him of how he and his Dean got along. Like they could read each other, no words needed. It makes him ache with the familiarity.

When they get back inside, Balthazar watches them descend the stairs with an air of impatience, but it changes to suspicion when he looks at Cas. It seems this is the first time he’s really noticed him, and he doesn’t look impressed.

“You’re an angel,” he states. “Why don’t I recognize you? That shouldn’t be possible.”

“I’m Castiel,” Cas replies, as if that’s the only explanation needed.

“Well, that clears that up then,” Balthazar responds sarcastically.

"Look, you jackass, in our world you and Cas were friends, so maybe give him a chance?" Dean rubs a hand up Cas's back in a show of support. "He's not exactly having the easiest time, knowing he doesn't exist here."

Benny is feeling defensive of Cas too, and he makes sure Balthazar knows it. “We needed your help, that’s why you’re here; not to pick fights with someone else who’s trying to help. Back off, okay?”

Balthazar still doesn’t look impressed, but when he speaks again, his words are directed at Dean, and his tone has changed a little. “I don’t know what you think you could do to me, but I’ll keep the peace… for now.”

Dean reaches into Cas's pocket, and Benny wonders what the hell he's doing, when he retracts his hand with an angel blade in his grasp. The way they trust each other is amazing.

“You’ll have to do better than that, Dean,” Balthazar sniffs. “I'm far too powerful for a mere human to harm, even with an angel blade.”

Cas has obviously had enough of Balthazar’s posturing, and he takes the angel blade from Dean, and twirls it in his hand before stepping forward. “I killed Raphael in our world, and I could finish you off in the blink of an eye.”

Balthazar gives Cas a considering look, and then he has the audacity to check Cas out and give him a saucy wink. "And here I was, thinking you were just happy to see me."

Cas doesn’t look impressed at the flirtation, but Dean lets out a loud bark of laughter and slaps Balthazar on the back. 

“Yep, just like our Balthazar.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sprawls out on the bed that doesn't remember him, trying to decompress. He'd begged out of the rest of the Michael talk, not really wanting to explain how he knew so much about the archangel. He needs some down time before the shit hits the fan again.

The past two days have been a whirlwind. This world is weird as hell, and Dean’s head is spinning. So much has happened, and he doesn't know where to start processing.

Between seeing himself get killed, stumbling into a world where most of the loved ones he's lost are miraculously alive and well, and the feelings welling to the surface – feelings he's been denying himself for a long time – Dean's seriously overwhelmed.

He doesn't know what that was with Cas in the woods. They didn't really kiss, but if Benny hadn't shown up… well, he's pretty sure that wall he's been hiding behind was fracturing. Yeah, Dean was feeling vulnerable in that moment, but there's something about this place. Maybe it's because he knows Cas is just as lost here, so their bond is more  _ profound. _ They're already depending so much on each other, and if it wasn't for the fact that the inhabitants of the bunker seem to be accepting them now, he'd say it was them against the world.

Well, almost. Benny's been almost eerily understanding. If he didn't know better, he'd say his Benny was here instead of this version he's quickly growing fond of.

In Purgatory, Dean and Benny had grown close out of necessity, but he’d developed a strong admiration for the vampire over the weeks and months they spent together. From what he’s seen so far, this Benny has all the same qualities the Benny he cared about so much had, and he already knows that saying goodbye to him is going to hurt like a sonuvabitch. He’s trying not to dwell on that, but he can’t help himself.

A soft knock at the door interrupts his thoughts, and after calling out “come in,” the door opens. It’s Cas – of course it is. Normally, the angel would have followed him to his room and stayed with him, but this evening Cas held back. It might have been because Cas recognized Dean’s need to be alone for a while, or maybe it was because he wishes the near-kiss hadn’t happened. Dean hopes that isn’t the reason, because he doesn’t regret it… not at all.

“Are you okay?” Cas asks, as he sits down in the chair.

He's really not. So far, he's played it off fairly well, but now… If they're going to get through this, he needs to shake some of this emotional crap off.

Dean scoots over where he's laid out on the bed, making room for the angel who's pretty much always been at his side, and pats the mattress. "Come get comfortable."

Cas hesitates for a couple of seconds, like he’s contemplating whether it’s a good idea or not. Finally, he does as Dean asks, removing his shoes before lying down stiffly next to Dean.

Dean rolls over on his side and tugs at the sleeve of Cas's trench coat. "Dude, I said get comfortable. You can ditch this thing, you know."

Cas gives a small laugh, before standing back up and taking off his coat. As he folds it and drapes it over the back of the chair, he asks, “Anything else you want me to remove?”

_ Loaded fucking question.  _ Dean wonders if Cas is aware of what he just implied. Probably not.

"Just get comfortable. Shed some layers." He points to his own bare forearms, lacking their normal flannel covering.

Cas raises an eyebrow, then slips his blazer off and places it on top of his coat. When he loosens his tie and slowly slips it free from his shirt collar, it begins to feel like some kind of striptease, and Dean has to shift around a bit to adjust himself.

He's always thought Cas was attractive, and he's aware the angel is "indifferent to sexual orientation", but he's never felt good enough for him. But maybe that doesn't matter? He's almost positive that brush of lips earlier affected them both.

Maybe he should test that theory.

Cas lays back down again, but he still seems tense. His arms are lying next to him on the bed, like he doesn’t know what to do with them.

“Dude, relax.” Dean puts a hand on Cas’s shoulder, and squeezes it. “You’re tense as fuck.”

Cas’s eyes flutter closed and he makes a kind of choked noise in his throat, as Dean starts to massage the shoulder. He didn’t realize angels could get knots in their muscles, but apparently they can. Cas makes another noise; one that comes out as a moan, and Dean stops massaging. Because…  _ holy crap.  _

Cas opens his eyes and turns his head. They stare at each other in that intense way they’ve developed over the years. “Dean,” he murmurs.

And Dean's tired. He's in a world where Cas doesn't exist, and the thought of that is mind boggling enough to make him cross that line he's been hiding behind for so very long. What's that stupid saying?  _ It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. _

He leans up on his elbow and trails the hand that was on Cas's shoulder up to his cheek.

"It's so fucked that there's a world without you in it." Dean strains it out, voice catching.

“And now this world doesn’t have you in it either.” Cas’s expression tells Dean that he’s only just realized this, and it’s an upsetting thought… for both of them.

He nods and caresses Cas's cheekbone with his fingertips. "We should probably talk…" But instead he stares at Cas's insanely pink lips, and traces the pad of his thumb over the bottom one, smiling a little at the chapped texture.

“Mmhmmm,” Cas agrees, but it seems he can’t think of anything to say. A strange, but not uncomfortable silence settles over them, and the only sound in the room is their breathing.

Dean leans in closer, presses his forehead to Cas's. Gazing into the bluest blue to ever blue, he whispers, "Or we could talk later…"

“Yes,” Cas agrees again, brushing his lips against Dean’s like he did in the woods. Only this time they linger, and they start to press against his more insistently.

Dean groans and pushes back, line officially in his rear view. He angles his head slightly, just enough to trail his nose along Cas's, and teases his fingertips over the persistent stubble that always shadows that Clark Kent jaw of his.

Cas places his hand on the back of Dean’s head and moves his mouth against Dean’s, kissing gently at first, but quickly becoming more passionate. Teeth clash and nip at lips, and their tongues explore as their bodies gravitate towards each other on the bed.

Dean draws Cas flush against him, their bodies only separated by the things they've yet to do to each other.

Cas breaks off the kiss, and begins to trail his lips down Dean’s neck, planting little open-mouthed kisses on every bit of skin he can reach. He hooks his leg over Dean’s, bringing them even closer together, and they very slowly start to grind against each other.

Dean pushes Cas onto his back, keeping that muscled thigh wrapped around him. He sets to exploring, wants to know all the places that make his angel whimper.

He takes his time, licking at exposed skin, sucking delicate marks into tender flesh. Finds this spot right under the bolt of Cas's jaw that makes him moan, and spends a little extra time there.

Pulling back, he hears Cas whimper and mentally pumps his fist in the air. Then he moves down to Cas's collarbone.

"You have any idea what you did to me, angel, just by exposing this little bit of skin?"

Cas gazes at Dean uncomprehendingly, as if the thought of Dean finding that sexy is beyond him. But slowly, a smile flits across his face, and he undoes a couple of buttons and pulls his collar further open before running his hand over the newly exposed skin. “What about this?” he growls.

Dean dives in, nibbling at the offering set before him. "Fucking tease. Just for that…" He rolls his hips against Cas's, and there's no denying either of them is totally into this.

Cas runs his palms over Dean’s back, tracing the lines of muscle with his strong hands. As they move lower, he frees Dean’s shirt from his jeans, and tenderly caresses the skin underneath.

He groans into Cas's collarbone, more affected by that small amount of contact than he's ever felt with any of his other partners. He teases his way down Cas's muscled pectoral and places a reverent kiss over his heart, lingers there for just a moment, and glances up at the awestruck gaze of his angel.

And while Cas is distracted, he decides to make a bolder move.

“Dean!” Cas gasps out and bucks his hips off the bed, as Dean finds Cas’s nipple and flicks his tongue over it. “Do it again,” he pleads, chest heaving, and eyes glazed over with lust.

Who is Dean to deny him? He licks delicately, and when Cas whines, he applies more pressure, adds in some teeth just to see the reaction it gets.

“Fuck.” Cas hisses, and Dean decides that Cas swearing is one of the hottest things he’s ever heard. When he regains his composure, he tentatively runs one finger underneath the waistband of Dean’s jeans, almost as if he’s too shy to ask Dean to remove them.

Dean grabs Cas's hand and guides it back to the button, then props himself up on his elbows, tangles his fingers into the mop of hair he's been dying to get his hands on, and leans in to whisper, "Take what you want, sunshine."

This spurs Cas into action, and he pops the button on Dean’s fly then lowers the zipper, until he can slip his hand inside and cup Dean’s erection through the fabric of his boxers.

Dean rocks into the touch, secretly in awe that this is actually happening. He works a hand between them and finishes unbuttoning Cas's shirt, desperately tugging the hem from his waistband. He  _ needs _ .

Cas tries to help Dean pull his shirt off, while attempting to shrug off his own. After a few moments of struggling, he stops and frowns, growling, “We need less clothes. Now.”

Dean couldn't agree more. He kneels up and strips off his t-shirt, then yanks Cas up by the edges of his button down. "Off."

Cas rips his shirt off, giving Dean a good view of those rippling muscles, then makes quick work of his pants and socks. Within seconds, he’s wearing nothing but his boxers and Dean's mouth is watering.

He can't help reaching out, drawing Cas back to the edge of the bed. He nuzzles at the abs that have been hiding under those loose layers.

"You're never putting those clothes back on."

Cas raises an eyebrow, and says dryly, “That could make things very awkward for the other inhabitants of the bunker.”

Dean nibbles at the hint of hip bone peeking from the top of baggy white boxers, then says, "Fuck them. I'm keeping you all to myself."

“We’ll stay here forever then,” Cas says as he maneuvers Dean back onto the bed. This time he’s got Dean on his back, and he runs his hands over his chest and down past his ribs. 

Dean jerks a little, Cas's fingers tickling places no one's touched in a long time. He absolutely does not giggle, okay? But Cas's expression is this awesome blend of surprise and evil intent, and fuck, his secret's out of the bag.

Cas shifts downwards and replaces his fingers with his mouth; kissing and licking those spots until Dean is a squirming mess, clutching at Cas’s hair desperately.

"Ca-a-s-s-s…" Dean laughs out loud, loving this, despite the ridiculousness of it. When Cas swaps tactics and uses his teeth to tug at the waistband of his underwear, Dean gets breathless for a totally different reason.

“You’re very sensitive,” Cas states, as he slides Dean’s jeans and boxers down in one swift move, freeing his erection. As if to prove just how sensitive he is, Cas wraps his mouth around it and…

"Oh, shit…" Dean moans out, feeling all kinds of sacrilegious at loving the fact that an angel is sucking his cock. Enthusiastically. And doing a damn good job of it.

When he pulls nearly all the way off and swirls his tongue around that nerve near the head, Dean nearly loses it. Where the hell did Cas learn to do that? He doesn’t have time to ask before Cas swallows him down again, and starts bobbing his head rhythmically.

Dean's trying not to blow his load, wants this to last, but damn… "Cas," he gasps out, as the angel takes him into his throat, "you gotta stop or I'm going to come."

Cas does as Dean asks, and Dean has a sudden twinge of regret. He’d been so close… but Cas crawls back up his body and captures his lips in a hungry kiss, as he wraps his hand around Dean’s cock and strokes it, oh so slowly.

Arching into Cas's grip, Dean reaches around to run his hands up the corded muscles of his back. At a particularly skillful stroke, Dean digs his fingernails into the flesh between those shoulder blades, only to have the angel collapse on top of him.

“Oh-h-h-h,” Cas moans, and Dean realizes that he’s found Cas’s sensitive spot. Cas has stopped moving completely, but his breathing is ragged, and he still has hold of Dean’s cock.

"Hmm, tables are turned," Dean breathes out, then massages into the muscle under his fingertips. He feels Cas's erection twitch and needs to feel it against his.

He reaches down and grabs a palm full of truly delectable ass, and pulls Cas in so that their cocks are lined up.

Cas snaps out of his daze and gets the hint; changing his grip so that he has a hold of both of them together now. When he gives a quick upward stroke, they both cry out in pleasure.

Dean keeps digging his fingers into Cas's back, wants to feel his angel come apart so damn bad.

“Yes-s-s-s…  _ Dean!”  _ Cas groans out as the combination of the delectable pressure on his back, and the way he’s working their erections with his hand seems to be hurtling him towards the precipice.

"Cas, c'mon, baby," Dean growls in his ear, hoping it has the same effect on the angel as it does on him. "Need you."

Cas appears to have lost the power of speech; all he can manage is incomprehensible babbling and moans, as his rhythm begins to stutter. Suddenly there’s a blinding white light and Dean feels something unexpected under his hands as Cas’s orgasm is wrenched from him.

Somewhere on the side of the room, glass shatters as Cas gasps out Dean’s name over and over, but his hand keeps pumping, working Dean’s cock with the added lubrication of his come.

"Shit, Cas," he whispers against his temple, so fucking close to losing it. "Are those your wings?"

“I… yes,” Cas says, just as surprised as Dean is about their appearance.

Dean can't help tracing his fingers over them. To say they're black would be a disservice. They shine, shimmers of blue, purple, and teal glinting at the tips, like an oil slick. Which totally shouldn't be sexy, but that, combined with the way Cas is shaking over him… well, it's totally working for Dean.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Dean,” Cas purrs, gazing down at him with something akin to adoration. “I want you to come for me.” He tightens his grip and dips his head down for a filthy kiss.

Dean tangles his fingers into the softness he never expected to see, let alone feel, and lets himself fly with this warrior who has given him everything.

The orgasm is so damn intense and seems to go on forever, but eventually it starts to slow down. Cas stills his hand and breaks off the kiss, nipping at Dean’s bottom lip as he draws back.

“That was amazing,” he says before collapsing onto Dean with a soft grunt.

He's heavy, but Dean's not letting him go. He likes the weight of him, the solidness, and he could happily stay like this for the rest of the night.

He can feel Cas’s breathing start to even out, and he raises his head tiredly to give Dean a weak smile. “I have no energy,” he complains, but there’s no heat to it. “I–I think you sapped my grace.”

Dean grins, and his cheeks ache with it. "Aww, way to stroke a guy's ego, Cas."

“You’re welcome,” Cas mumbles, the last word trailing off as he starts snoring. 

_ Shit, _ maybe it really did sap his grace. The angel is actually asleep.

Dean realizes that they're both going to be gross when they finally get out of this bed. Totally worth it, though. He strokes a finger over Cas's cheek and kisses his temple.

And he thinks the words he's still too scared to say.

When Castiel awakes, he’s astonished to discover that he had been asleep, and it feels like it was a few hours, too. He gazes down at Dean’s still sleeping form, and his heart swells with affection. He still can’t believe that he and Dean had made love… and it was so much better than he’d ever imagined. It was incredible… mind blowing… life changing.

Thankfully, the sex hadn’t drained him of his grace; it seems he just needed to recharge his batteries. He realizes that the seed they’d spilled during their coupling is on his hand, the sheet, their bodies… and it’s quite unpleasant. He waves his hand over them, and his grace instantly cleans them up. 

His wings have now gone back to the ethereal plane where they usually reside, but it reminds Castiel that something in the room broke when his wings appeared. Castiel gets out of bed and searches for the object; hopefully he can fix it using his grace, too. There’s a lamp on the floor, the lightbulb shattered. His grace is inadequate to fix such damage, so he places it back on the desk, then pulls on his pants and shirt before going off in search of a dustpan to clean up the glass. 

He smiles at the memory of Dean's joke about him not being allowed to wear clothes anymore. It's highly unlikely that any of the bunker's residents want to see him walking around naked. Hopefully he can return before Dean wakes up; he would very much like to be the first thing Dean sees when he opens those gorgeous green eyes. He remembers a utility closet in the bunker in their world, and he hopes there’s one in the same place in this world. Thankfully, it’s right where he expected it to be, and he grabs a dustpan and brush and heads back to their room. Before he can slip back inside unnoticed, however, he sees Benny coming towards him.

The vampire takes in his state of dishevelment, then glances at the items in his hand and sends him a concerned look. "You alright, Cas?"

“Yes, everything’s fine. I just… Dean and I… Something broke in the room, and I need to clean it up.” Castiel feels awkward, and he can’t look Benny in the eyes.

Benny ducks down to catch his gaze. "You seem distraught. Did y'all have an accident or something?"

“No, we… um...” Castiel doesn’t know if he should tell Benny what he and Dean did last night. He isn’t ashamed of it at all, but Dean… would Dean want everyone knowing? This is a can of worms he doesn’t want to open, so he lies, “I knocked a lamp over, and there is glass on the floor.”

Looking down at Castiel's feet, Benny offers, "Why don't you let me help you out? Don't need either one of you getting shards of it stuck in your feet."

“It’s very kind of you, but you don’t need to go to such trouble. I am quite capable of cleaning it up myself.” Castiel flinches at how harsh his words sound, but he really doesn’t want Benny to come to their room.

It appears that Benny is about to pursue the subject when a door opens down the hall, and Dean steps out, fully dressed.

He looks both directions, sees Castiel and Benny standing in the hall, and quickly assesses the situation. He walks to them and smiles at Castiel.

"Oh, good. You found something to sweep the mess up with." Dean sheepishly looks at Benny and adds, "Sorry about the damage, man."

Benny walks toward Dean, deflecting the apology as he does. "Naw, brother. As long as the two of you are okay, it's no big deal."

Castiel gives Dean a look that he hopes conveys that he wants Dean to come back to the room with him, then turns to Benny. “We’ll just get the mess cleaned up, then we’ll see you in the kitchen.”

Benny's obviously a bit suspicious, but he gives them both a little salute and says, "See ya’ in a bit then."

Benny leaves them, and once he’s out of sight, they both breathe a sigh of relief before going back to the room. Neither of them say anything, and Castiel starts to worry that Dean might be regretting their night of passion.

This worry proves to be unfounded as Dean crowds Castiel against the door the moment they’re inside.

He presses their foreheads together and softly says, "Hey, Cas."

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says, then asks, “did you sleep well?”

There's a tender peck at his lips, then Dean replies with a child-like grin, "Well, there was this huge weight lifted from me this morning, so…"

Castiel feels playful all of a sudden. “Why, did something happen before you went to sleep?”

Dean nuzzles into his neck, places a quick kiss behind his ear, then caresses a hand up Castiel's back. "Nothing earth-shattering," he growls.

“Only lamp shattering.” Castiel chuckles. He feels light and happy, knowing that Dean apparently has no qualms about what happened last night, and seems to want more.

As he draws back, a look of relief and vulnerability crosses Dean's face. "So you don't regret it?"

Castiel is floored by the question. It never occurred to him for a moment that Dean might have the same worry about his thoughts the morning after. He places his hands on either side of Dean’s face and tries not to sound too emotional as he says, “Dean, what we did last night… it’s all I’ve ever wanted. How could I regret it?”

Dean ducks his head and utters, "I'm just some hunter. But you…" He looks back up, eyes earnest and true. "You're amazing, Cas."

No, this won’t do. If Dean is going to belittle himself, Castiel is going to have to remind him of his own faults. “Of course, when I betrayed you, destroyed Sam’s mind, released the Leviathan on the world, abandoned you in Purgatory, killed Bal–”

Dean puts his hand over Castiel's mouth, silencing him before he can recount all of his past crimes. "Sam and I both forgave you a long time ago. And you've got a chance to do the right thing by these people." He removes his hand, only to replace it with his lips. As he pulls back, he adds, "We both do."

“Thank you. I appreciate you and Sam giving me a second chance, but you need to give yourself one too. You are worthy, and I don’t want you to think you aren’t.”

Dean's eyes drift shut, and he takes a shuddering breath. He kisses Castiel with desperation, crowding him against the door. But before he can properly react, Dean draws away. "Benny's waiting for us."

Castiel doesn’t mind forgoing another makeout session to see Benny again, but there’s still something they need to do. “We should probably use the dustpan before we leave the room. He might get suspicious if we don’t.”

He chuckles as he goes over to the broken glass and sweeps it up. 

They’re good… things are good.


	5. Chapter 5

Benny's standing in the kitchen, tryin' to get his blood in before Cas and Dean show up. Yeah, they both said it didn't bother them, but he still doesn't like the idea of them having to watch him drink it.

He's thinking about the strange encounter in the hall. Something had been off. In the three days Dean and Cas have been here, neither one has looked that stressed before. There's no way it is because of a broken lamp.

Poor Cas, he looks like he'd spent the night tossin' and turnin'... if angels needed to sleep.

Hmm, that makes him think. He should probably offer them some changes of clothes. They're both hot as hell, but even good lookin' people can only get so far without taking care of hygiene.

He hears a sound behind him, and turns around to see Dean and Cas breezing into the kitchen. In the scant few minutes since he saw them, their whole vibe has changed… There’s a lightness about them that hadn’t been present in the hallway.

“Is there any coffee brewin’?” Dean asks, looking hopefully in the direction of the coffee machine.

Benny moves to the cabinet and pulls down two mugs. He reaches over and pulls the carafe off the burner, pours out for both of them. Looking back at them, he says, "Cas, you take honey in yours, right? And Dean, milk and sugar?"

“Yes, thank you.” Cas looks impressed, and as Dean takes a seat at one of the tables, the angel watches Benny thoughtfully as he prepares the drinks.

Benny turns back to his bottle of blood. There's about an ounce or two left, so he shrugs off his discomfort and polishes it off, then rinses the bottle out and washes his hands.

Moving back to the two of them, he sits across from Dean at the table and pitches the thought he had about clothes.

"So, I don't know how long y'all are gonna be stuck here, but you're on at least day three of those clothes. I was thinking, if you're comfortable with it, you could use Dean's clothes while you're here." He pauses, looks down at his hands grasped on the table's surface. "It's not like he's going to be needin' 'em anytime soon."

Cas nods, his face clouded with sadness all of a sudden. “I don’t require a change of clothes, but Dean...” He glances at the hunter, who seems just as upset. “That is very kind of you. Thank you, Benny.”

Benny pops an eyebrow. "You sure, Cas? Don't take this wrong, but you're looking pretty rumpled. We could give you something temporary and wash your threads if you'd prefer."

Cas looks like he's about to protest when Dean jumps in, "C'mon, Cas. You can trust Benny. And some new clothes might be a good idea here."

Benny smiles. "It's a shame your wings don't show up on this plane. I used to know a guy who made these amazing shirts for masquerades in New Orleans. I've actually got one, nice fabric, but it's tailored to fit around costume wings."

Cas looks like a deer caught in the headlights at the mention of his wings, and he exchanges a look with Dean. “My wings can show up on this plane… if the circumstances are right.”

Dean chokes on his drink. He beats his fist against his chest, and Cas looks at him in concern… and something else Benny can't quite grasp.

"Sorry, brother. Did I get the coffee too sweet?"

Dean shakes his head and coughs out, "No, just went down the wrong pipe."

Benny gets up and goes to grab him a glass of water. He's grateful he's turned away when Dean asks, "So, when were you dressed up with wings?"

It takes a lot to make a vampire blush, but damn is that a memory that does. He turns around and stares them down.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

Both Dean and Cas nod emphatically. And Benny trusts them, even on such short acquaintanceship.

"Okay, so I lived in New Orleans for a while, and one year my tailor friend, Crowley… he has this idea that he wants to do the Mardi Gras parade dressed as Bacchus. And he sweet-talked a bunch of us into dressing up as the rest of the pantheon."

They both have dumbfounded looks on their faces, and he hasn't even gotten to the embarrassing part.

"So, Crowley, he decided it would be funny as shit if I got stuck playing Cupid." He smiles fondly at the memory. "Made me the tackiest costume, full-on diaper and everything. I refused. Told him Benny Lafitte wasn't gonna be some baby version of Cupid. Too sexy for that. Made him suit me up good 'n' proper. Perfectly fitted shirt, sleek tailored pants, silk bow tie, though that didn't last long."

They look enraptured as he's relaying the story, so he doesn't feel as self-conscious when he admits, "'Course, I was a few pounds lighter then."

Dean and Cas exchange a loaded look; he's not quite sure what to make of it.

Dean pipes up. "Okay, first of all, I would have paid good money to see that." He winks good naturedly. "And second, is your friend still in New Orleans?"

Benny swallows, the words sticking in his throat. "I lost track of him. When I started policing Louisiana, my priorities kinda shifted. Stopped socializing, in an effort to keep the people close to me safe." He shakes his head, feeling melancholic. "I dropped back in to check on him, shortly before I ran into Sam and Dean, but he was gone, and no one could tell me where he went off to."

Dean and Cas look disappointed in his answer, and it doesn’t take a great leap to work out that they knew him in their world too.

“Do you have any outfits that don’t require wings?” Cas asks, changing the subject back to clothes.

It makes Benny grin, and he responds, "You're a bit too small for my clothes, but Dean's stuff should fit." He checks him out, under the guise of sizing him up. "Might be a tight fit, but I think they'll work. You wanna try some stuff on?"

“As long as it doesn’t make me look like a lumberjack,” Cas mutters. 

Dean looks affronted, before letting out a bark of laughter.

_ Guessin' it's safe to assume this Dean and my Dean shared the same lack of fashion sense. _

Benny stands up and claps Cas on the shoulder, before taking a couple of steps back. "How 'bout we just start you with some t-shirts and jeans? See if anything else strikes your fancy."

“Yes, that sounds acceptable,” Cas says, looking relieved.

Dean stands up and leans over Cas, whispering so quietly, and Benny wonders if they remember he's got enhanced hearing, because Dean's, "Maybe I'll just hold you to the no clothes rule," sure as shit wasn't meant for his ears.

If Benny ever needed the answer to the question ‘do angels blush’, he certainly has it now. Cas’s face turns a nice shade of pink, and Benny stares down at the floor trying to hide his grin.

He moves toward the door, licking his lips in contemplation. "C'mon, angel. Let's get you fitted up."

Dean and Benny are sitting in the bedroom across the hall from this world's Dean's –  _ Man, I'm even confusing myself, at this point  _ – waiting for Cas to pick out a few outfits.

He looks over at the vampire, who's feeling more familiar with every exchange of words. "You okay, Benny? If this is in any way invasive, we can just wear something else. Function is key, not fit."

“Just feelin’ kinda strange, is all.” Benny nods his head towards other Dean’s room. “I hadn’t been in there since… y’know, and I know he’d want y’all to have his clothes. I just wish he was still here.” 

That hits Dean in two ways. Of course Benny wants his Dean. It's not like  _ he's _ the same guy.

But at the same time, he hurts for Benny. Because he knows what that loss feels like. He reaches over and rubs his hand across his shoulder. "I'm really sorry for your loss, man. And the constant reminder," he adds quietly.

“Y’all being here helps.” Benny gives Dean a genuine smile, then says more quietly, “More than you know.”

He's about to reply when Cas comes through the door, looking bashful and freakin' delicious.

He’s wearing a pair of black jeans, which hugs his thighs in all the right places, and a blue t-shirt that complements his eyes. It’s not too tight – thank fuck – but it’s enough to accentuate his muscles.

Benny coughs next to him and looks over to see him nodding like a bobblehead. Looks like maybe Benny appreciates the view… and for some reason, it doesn't bother Dean like it usually would.

Glancing back at the angel, he gulps then asks, "How do you feel, Cas? They feel okay to you?"

“I like them,” he says, waving his arms around as if he’s testing how much he can move, then does the same with his legs. This doesn’t help matters at all, as it just makes Cas’s muscles ripple. Dean is mesmerized… and it looks like Benny is, too.

Dean claps his hands together and shifts in his chair. "Okay! How about something else?"

“Okay,” Cas says, less than enthusiastically, before disappearing back through the door.

Benny turns to Dean with a strange look on his face. “He cleans up nice, don’t he?”

_ Hell, yeah, he does. _ Dean nods and says, "Think I'm gonna have to take him shopping when we get home."

At Dean’s words about going home, Benny’s face falls. It seems that he isn’t too happy about the prospect. He doesn’t say anything though, and they sit in silence until Cas returns.

The angel still has the same jeans on, but he’s changed shirts, and is now wearing one bearing the legend  _ Led Zeppelin.  _

He looks at the album art for what is probably an inappropriate amount of time, then shifts his gaze up to see Cas staring at him with satisfaction.

“I chose this because I know they’re your favorite,” Cas states, a little shyly.

Dean nods, swallows the saliva that's pooled in his mouth, and smiles. "Looks good on you, Cas."

“Good choice,” Benny agrees, his voice sounding a little strained.

Cas looks between them both, frowning a little as if he doesn’t believe it; their reactions had been quite odd, after all. “Are you sure?”

Dean stands up and moves to the door. He needs to go pick out some stuff, too, but first... "You look awesome, Cas." He playfully tugs on the sleeve of the shirt and winks. "I've got this same exact shirt at home, you know."

“I noticed,” Cas says, and… was that a wink?

Probably best if they stop all this flirting in front of Benny. "Alright, I'm gonna go search the lumberjack section." He pokes at Cas then groans. "Then we need to start researching what this world's Michael is really up to, and how we're gonna get home."

Benny looks intrigued by the back and forth between Dean and Cas, and appears to be suitably impressed by Cas’s choice of outfits. Dean knows exactly how he feels, though there's something in the vampire's eyes that he can't quite read.

Castiel found the atmosphere, when he showed off how he looked in the clothes, quite strange. He hoped for enthusiasm, or polite compliments at the least.

“Are you sure I look alright in these clothes?” Castiel asks Benny. Maybe he’ll be more honest, as he isn’t worried about hurting his feelings.

Benny gives him a cursory look, starting from his feet and ending at his eyes. "It's a good look on ya’, Cas. And that blue tee, definitely your color," he says with a kind smile.

_ Oh. _

Castiel feels flustered suddenly. “Thank you.”

"You just feel free to help yourself to anything in there, alright?" Benny offers as he stands up and straightens his own clothing.

“I will.” Castiel is very grateful for Benny’s care and kindness, but he knows sharing Dean’s clothes with two relative strangers can’t be easy. “I hope this isn’t causing you too much distress.” 

Benny's smile radiates appreciation. "You're sweet to be concerned, Cas, but I think my Dean really would have understood." He pauses, like he has more to say, but is debating the merits. "I'm pretty sure he would have liked you."

Castiel can feel the smile that breaks out at the compliment. This Benny really is as nice as theirs, but a question occurs to him; something he hadn’t considered before, and might not have if last night hadn’t happened. “You and Dean… were you close?”

Benny seems taken aback at the line of query. He looks at Castiel with unabashed earnestness. "He was my best friend."

Well, Castiel knows exactly how that feels. His Dean doesn’t make many friends, but when he does, he cares deeply. “I’m sorry for your loss.” The sentiment feels inadequate, but he hopes Benny feels his sympathy.

Benny crosses over to him and grips his shoulder. "You're alright, Cas," he says with a little twinkle in his eye. "Why don't we meet Dean in the library? You can start filling us all in on what you know about archangels."

Castiel feels a pang of sadness at having to end this conversation, but he agrees that they need to get working on a solution to the archangel problem. He nods, and they make their way to the library.

He and Benny step in to find many of the bunker's tenants already there. They're greeted with varying degrees of welcome, but Balthazar is the one who breaks the silence.

"Well, well, well! Looks like someone decided to loosen up. And it's a very charming look, if I do say so myself." The brash angel steps into his personal space and continues in a lowered voice, "Personally, I think you'd look ravishing in a v-neck."

Castiel is never quite sure if Balthazar is being sincere or not, and he looks around for Dean to rescue him. There’s no sign of the hunter, however, so he has to handle this on his own. “You stick to the v-necks; I’m not sure I could pull that look off.” 

Benny chuckles at his side and adds, "Zar, no one wears a v-neck as well as you; so why even try?"

The angel nods. "You flatterer."

Benny rolls his eyes and asks everyone to get ready to, "talk shop."

Castiel waits until they’re all seated and giving him their attention, then takes a deep breath before beginning his explanation, signing for Eileen’s benefit again, as he speaks. “In our world, Michael and Lucifer were determined to start the apocalypse. They didn’t care about the death and destruction they would wreak, and they were willing to destroy anyone who tried to stop them. Sam and Dean were the perfect vessels for them, and they were manipulated until the end of times almost came to pass.”

Charlie interjects, "They said no, right? Please tell me  _ your  _ Sam and Dean said no."

“They did, until we came up with a plan to trap them. Then Sam said yes to Lucifer, and the plan worked, and… and we almost lost Sam.” Castiel stops, not wanting to think about what came next. 

He feels stronger when Dean steps into the room and moves to his side.

"Look, what Cas isn't going to say is that Sam and me, we've made a lot of stupid decisions. There's always been a reason, but hindsight's a bitch. Sammy said yes to Lucifer as part of a bigger plan. And more recently..." He takes a deep breath. "Well, more recently, I said yes to Michael."

“After he lied to you about his intentions,” Castiel reminded him. He wasn’t about to let Dean blame himself for Michael’s trickery.

Dean huffs out a derisive breath and says to him, "Yeah, but when have the angels – except you – ever really told us the truth?"

Castiel thinks about that question, and he can’t deny that Dean has a point. And the angels have the nerve to look down on humanity… “On top of all the deception, it is extremely difficult to kill an archangel.”

"And we don't know that your versions of the archangels are like ours." Dean aims it toward the angels in the room. "We need to know what you know. Then we need to figure out how to use it against them."

“Looks like we’ve got some research to do; we’re gonna need to know everything there is about archangels.” Benny gestures towards the extensive collection of books, then addresses Dean and Castiel solemnly, “And getting you home.” The other inhabitants obviously know the drill because they move with a purpose, without complaint, and ten minutes later everyone is busy reading.

Strangely, though, Castiel doesn’t feel quite as motivated as he once was about leaving this plane behind; from the half-hearted way Dean is reading, it seems he feels the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean wakes up from another nightmare, the same damn one, except now it carries a weight it previously hadn't. Benny is no longer a memory, or some untouchable element of a fucked up fanfic writer. He's here, and it makes the nightmares vivid in a way they weren't in their world.

But everytime he comes out of it, Cas is there watching over him. If it had been years, months, hell, even weeks ago, Dean would have called it creepy. Somewhere along the way, though, in this crazy world that isn't theirs, Dean started finding it comforting. He'd wake up with the angel sitting at his bedside, or propped against the headboard on the other side of the mattress... sometimes just lingering like a weirdo near the door – and Dean would feel better, comforted by his angel's presence.

This time, Cas is lying alongside him on the mattress, his hand stroking Dean’s hair with the barest of touches. As Dean opens his eyes, Cas leans forward and plants a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Hello, Dean. Your nightmares aren’t getting any better.”

He rolls over and curls into Cas, fingers curling into the Zeppelin shirt. "It's harder, with him being real now."

Cas nods; he gets it. “Your subconscious is reminding you of what you…  _ we _ lost. But I believe it’s also telling you to make the most of your time with him.” There’s a look in his eyes that hints at how much Benny means to him, too.

Dean loosens his grip and reaches up to cup Cas's cheek. With an openness he would have been hesitant to use even a week ago, he adds, "It's easier with you, though."

Cas throws his leg over Dean’s and smiles. “We’re just better together.”

It makes Dean grin, and he presses their foreheads together and places a light peck on those stupidly pink lips that don't feel as chapped as they look.

"I'm sorry I've been such a dumbass all these years."

“I think we’ve both been a little dumb when it comes to this.” Cas gestures between them, before sliding his hand up Dean’s side, under his t-shirt. 

Dean doesn't know what it is about this universe – maybe it's seeing himself die, maybe it's knowing there's so much opportunity for second chances – but he's done denying himself the angel in front of him.

The hands on him, the hands that reshaped him, the hands that have continually gripped him tight and raised him from far more than perdition… He needs more of Castiel's touch.

He sits up and strips out of the cotton t-shirt, wanting Cas on his skin. Pushing his angel onto his back, he straddles those firm, broad hips and leans over for more kisses.

Cas moans appreciatively, running his hands over Dean’s back as he bucks his hips up in an attempt to make contact with Dean’s groin. When Dean insists on keeping that part of himself out of reach – for the moment at least – Cas slips his hands into Dean’s boxers, and caresses the swell of his ass with his palms.

Dean nips at Cas's bottom lip and sucks the plush flesh between his own, then does the same with the top lip. He kisses over to one corner and whispers into it, "I love you."

Cas gazes at Dean in wonder, and places a hand behind his head before kissing him deeply. He leaves the other hand inside his boxers, and begins toying with Dean’s hole, rubbing one finger slowly around his rim. “I love you, too… I have for so long. I had so many fantasies about you, Dean.”

_ Okay, done with the chick flick moment. _ Dean pushes back into Cas's touch and noses along his cheek to lick the shell of his ear. "Oh, yeah, big guy? What do you want to do to me?"

“I… I want to be inside you. Make you mine.” Ever so gently, Cas pushes the tip of his finger past the ring of muscle, but there’s no pain or discomfort; instead, Dean feels an incredible warmth. 

Cas waits for a few moments, watching Dean’s expression carefully before pulling his finger out, then sliding it back in again… and again. Every time he does it, the warm feeling spreads inside Dean, as if he’s using his mojo on him. 

It's a heady feeling, and Dean wonders how much he could take. Rocking back to get Cas's finger deeper, he delves back in, kissing Cas more urgently. He fucks his tongue into the wetness of that sinful mouth, mimicking the angel's plunging finger.

Cas groans into Dean’s mouth as his movements become bolder. He adds a second finger, and starts fucking into him more roughly. When Cas finds Dean’s prostate, he chuckles darkly at the noise Dean makes.

Dean pulls away just long enough to breathe against Cas's lips, "More of that. But with the mojo." Then he's kissing Cas again, sucking on his angel's tongue, and wondering whether Cas likes the stubble burn he’s bound to be getting from the beard Dean’s started cultivating.

The next time Cas strokes over his prostate, there’s something that could almost be described as an electrical spark, as Cas pulses more grace into him.

_ Holy fuck!!  _ Dean has to stop himself from falling off the bed, and he grips onto Cas’s biceps hard enough to leave a mark.

He grinds his hips down into Cas's, shamelessly rubbing his rock hard erection against the front of the angel's body. His kisses are getting sloppy, but he just grabs a handful of Cas's thick mop and angles his head so he can explore every inch of that mouth.

Cas kisses back with passion, losing his focus on what he’s doing with his fingers for a second. When he regains his composure, he pushes Dean’s body down to meet his as Cas thrusts up, creating a delicious friction between them.

They stay like that, tongues and hips dancing together, for a while. Dean's loving every minute of it, and when Cas adds another finger, the burn is sublime.

He pulls at the dark strands of hair in his grasp and traces the thumb of his other hand over the bolt of Cas's jaw, loving the way muscle and bone works under his touch. Dean's fingertips scratch lightly at the nape of his neck, fine little hairs caressing his skin.

The moment is raw and sensual, and if Dean is being honest with himself, the level of intimacy is something he's craved for longer than he can remember.

“Dean… Dean, can I–” Cas starts to ask, breaking off when Dean clenches his walls around Cas’s fingers. 

Dean grins against his lips. "Can you what, sunshine?"

“Fuck you,” Cas grits out as Dean does it again. “I need to be inside you.” 

Dean moans into his mouth, "What are you waiting for, sexy?"

In a flurry of movement, Cas has Dean flipped onto his back, and his boxers off and thrown who-knows-where. Cas is panting, and staring at Dean like he wants to eat him, but he slows himself to pull off his own clothes before draping his body over Dean’s.

He grasps behind Dean’s knees and lifts them up to expose his waiting hole, then positions himself so that his cock is pressing against his rim. “Do you want this? Do you want me to fill you up?”

_ Fuck yeah, I do. _ "God, Cas, yes! Want you buried so deep I feel it for days." His words are getting desperate, breath heavy. "Please, Cas… please fuck me."

Cas’s breath hitches, and he pushes forward until he’s breached Dean. And,  _ oh, fuck…  _ it feels amazing. Cas’s eyes have darkened with lust, and it looks like he’s a little overwhelmed at finally being inside Dean.

Reaching up to cup Cas's cheek, Dean arches into him, wanting more. He reaches behind Cas and palms his ass, pulling him in closer. "C'mon, baby. Let go."

Cas trembles, then dips his head down to lick one of Dean’s nipples, thrusting into him at the same time. “Ohhh… oh, Dean.”

When Cas pulls out then pushes in again, he groans and sucks hard on the little bud, making Dean moan.

Dean scratches his nails up Cas's back, digging into the sensitive spot between his shoulder blades. The angel reacts beautifully, biting down on Dean's nipple and slamming into him.

It makes Dean squirm, and his hole clenches down on the thick girth inside him. He rocks himself into Cas's hips, trying to get him deeper. "Stop holding back. I want it rough. Want you to leave me fucked out and boneless on this bed. Want to feel you flood me with your come. Fuck, Cas, I want you so bad, please, sunshine, please…"

Cas bends Dean’s knees against his chest, then draws back and pounds into him so hard he slides up the mattress. He sets a punishing pace; almost bending him in half as the bed creaks and the headboard bangs against the wall.

Dean loves it. Loves that this man is taking him apart with such ferocity and animalistic savagery. Wanting every last bit, Dean leans in and bites Cas's pulse point and gnaws at it, worrying it with his teeth.

“Feels. So. Good.” Cas’s words are accompanied by almost vicious thrusts, and it feels like the whole room is rocking. “I’ll fill you so full, you’ll be leaking for days.”

"Oh, fuck,  _ Cas! _ Yes, do it," he begs, wanting it, wanting to feel it so goddamn bad. "I'm so close. Want to come for you. Want to come on your cock, Cas."

Cas hikes Dean’s legs up higher, and slams into him, finding his prostate. His eyes start to glow with his angel grace, and when he hits Dean’s prostate again, the pleasure is so intense he sees spots dancing in front of his eyes.

It's amazing, but the angel still isn't giving him everything. He jerks Cas's head down to him, demanding, "Stop holding back, dammit. Want all of you."

And Cas lets go, nails Dean's prostate with exquisite accuracy. He feels his angel's grace release inside him and pulls him down for a kiss that's all teeth and tongues.

It's intense – he can feel Cas's energy tingling through his bones – and he digs his fingers into the angel's back as he bucks against him.

The glowing in Cas’s eyes gets brighter, and it almost feels like the two of them are levitating off the bed. With a cry of ecstasy, Dean’s orgasm hits him like a freight train, and his come shoots out of him like a fountain.

Cas climaxes a second later, and when his wings flare out behind him, the surge of power blows the lightbulb. Dean can feel the angel’s come flooding his ass, and he wishes he could keep it inside him. Cas continues pounding into Dean as he keeps coming, and Dean’s orgasm goes on and on until neither of them can move any longer.

Dean's a puddle of loose limbs and muscle, and he clutches Cas to him, not ready for him to pull out.

His mouth is a desert, but he mumbles with a scratchy voice, "Loved every moment of that, angel. Feel free to do that any time."

“Is it okay if we wait a couple of hours?” Cas asks, dropping his head to Dean’s chest. “I think I need to recharge.”

Dean chuckles in his ear – and, ow, okay, he's going to be sore as fuck – and smirkingly responds, "I don't know, Cas. I might need round two sooner than that."

He clenches his ass around Cas's softening cock and turns his head for a kiss.

Considering what they just did, the kiss is surprisingly sweet. When they break off to breathe, Cas quirks his brow in question. “Round two, huh? That makes it sound like some kind of combat.”

Dean smiles up at him lazily and kisses the tip of his nose. "I feel like I got worked over pretty good," he adds with a wink. 

Cas looks like he’s about to apologize, but he stops himself… maybe he remembers Dean telling him that he wants to feel him for days. “I’ll do battle with you whenever you wish,” he says instead. 

He makes no move to pull out, and Dean wonders if he’s trying to keep his come inside him. He likes that thought. A lot.

Tangling fingers in Cas's hair, he scritches lightly at his scalp and lets his eyes drift shut for a moment. When he opens them again, it's to gorgeous blues staring at him. He stares back and says, "I love you so damn much."

Cas’s eyes suddenly look watery, and he rests his forehead on Dean’s chest for a moment. When he looks up again, he’s smiling like he won the damn lottery. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I know I’ll do everything I can to keep you happy.” He gives a tiny thrust to emphasize his point.

"Ohhh…" Dean bites his lower lip and his hips shift to meet Cas's instinctually. He groans at the feeling and really, really wants to go again, but… "Just stay here. Hold me. I'm happy just being with you."

“I can do that,” Cas says, pulling him closer.

Castiel is still amazed that Dean wants him sexually. He’s been pining for this hunter for years, but he didn’t think he would ever get to have him… not really. Their first time had been wonderful, but this… this was spectacular. Strangely, he isn’t tired, though; he still feels fired up. Powerful.

Looking down at the gorgeous sight of Dean half-asleep in his arms, he feels his cock jumping back to life. Is this how it will be from now on… one look at Dean and he’ll become aroused?

Almost without realizing he’s moving, he begins gently rocking into Dean. He hasn’t pulled out from last time, and he can still feel the wetness he coated Dean’s insides with. He hopes this means his movements are smoother, and more comfortable for his lover.

Dean's eyes flutter open, and he smiles adorably up at Castiel. "I was kinda kidding with that round two comment, angel."

But his hips rise up to meet Castiel's, contradicting his words.

“I know. You need to rest,” Castiel agrees, gyrating his hips in wider circles, his erection now fully hard again.

Dean moans under him, and Castiel can see his length hardening against his stomach. "Doesn't seem like you do, though," his hunter adds with a soft chuckle.

“I am very much awake,” Castiel murmurs, feeling Dean hook his legs around his thighs and giving small thrusts. “I wonder if anyone else is awake. If they heard us.”

Castiel finds the thought that they might have woken the other residents with their vocal lovemaking extremely arousing.

Dean's cock kicks at Castiel's query.  _ Hmm, does he like the idea of that? _ Reaching down, he cups Dean's shaft and squeezes gently.

He whispers in Dean's ear, "You respond so beautifully, my love." And relishes the small whine Dean lets out.

“You want them to hear us, don’t you? You like the idea of our fucking being loud enough for everyone to know what we’re doing. How much you’re enjoying it.” Castiel strokes Dean slowly, moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, god, Cas," Dean breathes out, "your mouth…"

“Tell me,” Castiel says, speeding up his strokes, and fucking into Dean harder. “Tell me how you want them to hear us. Who you want to be listening? I want to know your fantasies, Dean.”

Dean closes his eyes and swallows, Adam's apple bobbing. His reply is breathy, barely audible. "Want you to own me, Cas. Want to be yours. Don't need anyone else."

“I know… I know. You’re mine, and I’m yours.” Castiel puts his mouth to Dean’s neck and bites softly at his pulse point. “I’ll mark you to show the whole world who you belong to. But…” He hesitates, wondering how Dean will react if he tells him his fantasy first. “But I have heard of lovers having secret fantasies… just between them.” 

Dean whimpers and pulls Castiel's head back to his neck and angles his jaw to expose more flesh. Fingers tighten in his hair, and Castiel licks over the light imprint of teeth.

_ Oh, if it was a different set of teeth… _

The thought makes him plunge deeper into Dean, who groans at the motion and utters, "More, baby. Please?"

Castiel hums as he bites him again, a little harder. “Benny could bite you here… leave his mark here. I’d like to see that.” 

He doesn’t know how Dean will react to his confession, but he figures he’s on the right track when Dean pushes into his bite and gasps out a throaty, "Yes!"

“Do you think he’d enjoy it? I think he would.” Castiel thumbs over the head of Dean’s cock and licks over his neck. “I’ve seen how he looks at you. He wants you.”

Dean's writhing under him, head thrashing back and forth. "Harder, Cas? Baby, please…"

He rolls his pelvis into Castiel's, grinding his dick into the hand between them. Tossing his head back, he fully bares the column of his neck, practically inviting Castiel's claim.

Castiel bites him again, and this time he tastes blood. Dean’s gasp of pleasure makes his dick twitch inside him, and he slams into his prostate. “What if we woke Benny, and he became aroused. He would take out his cock and wrap his hand around it… pleasure himself thinking about us. Oh, fuck!” 

The thought of that is all he needs to send him over the edge, and he comes with a shout; spilling inside of Dean for a second time.

Dean's shaking beneath him, teetering on the edge of orgasm. Castiel laps at the blood beading on Dean's skin and whispers into his ear,

“Come for me, Dean. Make the bunker shake with your cries of ecstasy… Let Benny know how much you like to get fucked.”

Dean doesn’t make the bunker shake, but he screams Castiel’s name as he climaxes, clutching desperately to him as he falls apart in his arms.

_ What the hell was that? _

The bunker's not shaking, but Dean still is. And as great as the sex was, that's not the cause.

He should have known better. He's never enough.

Wasn't enough for Dad. Wasn't enough for Sam. Wasn't enough for Cassie or Lisa, Jo, Crowley… for Mom. What in any world made him think he'd be enough for Cas?

He feels a tear slip from the corner of his eye and turns his head away from Cas's, not wanting to risk the angel sensing his growing sorrow.

It's not like he couldn't have seen this coming. Cas had grown pretty fond of their Benny, so it would reason he'd be into this one. Hell, Dean totally saw the appeal; this Benny was such a mirror for the one from their world, and he'd been a great guy so far.

They'd be perfect for each other, really. Two supernatural beings who would survive when humanity dies… it made sense.

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Dean slowly tries to work himself from under Cas, hoping not to disturb him. 

But of course, that's too much to ask. The universe doesn't give Dean Winchester breaks.

Cas lifts his head and looks into Dean’s eyes, his happy expression disappearing instantly when he sees Dean’s distress. “Oh, Dean. Did I hurt you? I… I’m so sorry; you said you wanted to wait.”

He can't let the angel think that, reaches up to cup Cas's cheek. "No, I'm okay. A little sore, but it's good." Stroking over his bottom lip, Dean adds, "Need to pee, though."

And suddenly, it's the truth. His bladder is protesting all the pressure it's endured.

Cas doesn’t look entirely convinced by Dean’s explanation, but he pulls out, making them both wince, and cleans them up with his grace.

Dean had liked the thought of keeping all that come inside of him, but now his head is all over the place. He doesn't know what he wants. "Thanks."

He moves over to the dresser to get out some clothes and pulls on some boxers. He's debating how many layers he wants to wear – comfort, you know? – and grabs a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Tugging both on, he turns to see Cas staring at him, looking concerned.

“Dean, something’s wrong. You might say you’re okay, but I can tell you’re not. Please tell me what’s upsetting you… please, my love.”

He's so torn. Half of him wants to curl up in Cas's arms and live in the lie, for just a little bit longer. The other half wants nothing more than to escape this room and not have to  _ do this. _

But Cas is starting to look scared, and as much as Dean wants the easy out, he can't hurt Cas. Not again.

He finishes dressing then crosses back to the bed and sits on the edge.

"I think maybe we should talk."

Cas suddenly looks more insecure than Dean has ever seen him, and he appears smaller, reminding Dean of that time many years ago when Cas tried to say sorry to him in the hospital. The angel makes no move to close the gap between them… a gap no wider than a foot, but now feels like a gaping chasm, and Cas speaks in a voice so quiet Dean barely hears it.

“I should have known this was too good to last.” 

His wording startles Dean. "What? No. No, Cas, you…" He pauses, can't help reaching out to touch Cas's cheek, then tries again. "What is this to you?"

“Us? It… it’s everything I’ve ever wanted. To be with you, to have my feelings reciprocated.” Cas sighs and looks away, and Dean thinks he might be crying.

Dean turns on the bed and crawls into Cas's lap. He cups the other cheek and tilts his head to face him. Gently wiping the tears from his eyes, Dean can't help but lean in for the softest of kisses.

At first Cas doesn’t respond, but after a few seconds he starts moving his mouth against Dean’s. It’s hesitant though, and he keeps his hands by his side, as if he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to touch him.

_ Way to go, Winchester. Fucking up one of the best things you have going for you. Again. _

Drawing away slightly, Dean looks Cas in the eye. "When I told you I love you, I meant it with everything in me. I don't say it often, or casually. Because love is something that hasn't exactly been easy in my life."

He takes a shuddering breath and continues, "But it's so easy to love you, Cas. And I'm the biggest jerk in the world for fighting it for so long. Now that I have you…"

Turning away, he keeps his hands on Cas's face, strokes at the stubble under his fingertips. Builds up the courage to ask what comes next. "Am I not enough for you?"

Dean can feel Cas’s stare boring into him while he tries to work out what prompted such a question. Finally, he says softly, “Dean… you’re everything. I don’t know–”

And then he does know; words trailing off as Dean sees the understanding dawning oh his face. “Ohhh… this is about the Benny thing, isn’t it? I didn’t mean to… I would never have said anything if I thought for one moment you might think that’s what I meant.”

He puts his hand over his own mouth, visibly shaken.

Displaying a vulnerability he would usually keep locked away, Dean states, "I mean… I can understand. He's great. Reminds me so much of our Benny, you know? And I get it. He's attractive, yeah, but there's also the whole age thing… like I'm eventually going to get old, but he won't, and you could stay here with him instead…" And, shit, he's babbling, just word vomit all over, but he doesn't know how to stop. "You could have a relationship with someone who won't treat you like shit and kick you out of the bunker or say you're dead to them."

The last part comes out as a hiccup, and Dean is crying, and…  _ Fuck! _

The shock on Cas's face is palpable. "Dean. If you think I would choose Benny… choose  _ anyone…  _ over you. Do you remember when you told me I would rather have you, cursed or not? I would rather have you… what happened in the past is done. Over. How could you think so poorly of yourself? The righteous man?" Cas is babbling too, as he wraps his arms around Dean and buries his face in Dean's hair. "The brightest soul I've ever seen," he murmurs, holding on for dear life.

Dean breaks. He's been holding on to so much, for so long. But this, the idea that he might lose Cas for good, is the linchpin. He latches on to Castiel like the angel is already leaving, and for the first time in a while, prays.

_ "Please don't leave me. I promise I'll be better. I promise I'll never hurt you again. I mean, I probably will, but it won't be intentional. Just please, stay with me." _

Cas unburies his face from Dean's hair and grasps both of his cheeks in his hands. "Listen to me, Dean... please. I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I plan on staying by your side until…  _ forever."  _ The last word is breathed out barely audibly.

The part of Dean that knows he doesn't deserve good things tells him it's a lie. Everyone leaves him eventually. But he wants it to be real, wants this for as long as he can have it. And so he lets himself hope.

"I'm so very sorry for bringing up Benny while we were making love. I severely misjudged the situation, and it won't happen again," Cas says, his tone desperate, almost pleading. He pecks Dean softly on the lips before whispering, "I never want you to think you aren't enough… You are and always will be more than enough." 

The look of guilt and remorse on his face is one that Dean is all too familiar with.

_ Cas was trapped inside a ring of holy fire, pleading desperately for Sam, Dean, and Bobby to release him… that he  _ could _ be trusted… that his lies had been necessary to save the world. _

_ “What we don't do is, we don't go out and make another deal with the Devil!” Dean said, sounding calmer than he felt. _

_ “It sounds so simple when you say it like that. Where were you when I needed to hear it?” Cas’s eyes implored Dean to give him another chance. _

_ Dean had finally accepted that Sam and Bobby had been right about Cas, and he could hardly stand to look at him. “I was there. Where were you?” _

Dean looks up, meeting Cas's eyes tentatively. "You're my kryptonite. You make me weak."

Cas tilts his head and stares into his eyes. Before he can say another word, however, there’s a knock at the door, and Benny’s voice calls to them from the other side.

“Dean? Cas? I got news to tell y’all about Michael.”


	7. Chapter 7

Benny’s feeling awkward as fuck, and he’s not sure what to do. This is the second time this morning he’s come to get Dean and Cas, to tell them of their findings about Michael, but both times he’s heard something he shouldn’t. _A closed door hides nothing when you have enhanced hearing._

The first time had been about half an hour ago, and when he’d realized that Dean and Cas were having sex, he’d quickly turned to walk away. He'd suspected there was something between the two of 'em. They had that couple energy, though it felt kinda new. But what did he know? He is stopped in his tracks before he can walk away, however, when Cas says just about the hottest thing he’s ever heard. _“Benny could bite you here… leave his mark here. I’d like to see that.”_

Dean and Cas are having sex and Cas is talking about _him?_ Knowing that they are fantasizing over him as much as he is fantasizing about them… Well, he’d needed some private time after that. He’d locked himself in his room and promptly gotten himself off while Cas’s words played on a loop in his head.

He knows those words hadn’t been meant for his ears, however, and now that he’s returned for a second time, he’s hoping that he’s able to pretend like he hadn’t heard a thing. He’s pulled up short, however, when this time he hears Dean sobbing and Cas apologizing for what he’d said earlier.

_"I'm so very sorry for bringing up Benny while we were making love. I severely misjudged the situation, and it won't happen again.”_

_Fuck._ Of course it had been a mistake… After all, he realizes belatedly, he hadn’t heard anything from Dean in reply to Cas’s words

Overhearing the two very different scenarios makes him wonder what's actually going on with them. But it's not his place, not his relationship. He just needs to make sure neither Dean nor Cas ever find out what he heard.

So he attempts to shake it off as best he can, pushes it to the back of his mind as something to not examine later, and schools his expression before rapping his knuckles on the door.

“Dean? Cas? I got news to tell y’all about Michael.”

He can hear shuffling after he makes his announcement and shifts from foot to foot, trying to figure out how to not be awkward around them now.

As it is, he's staring down at his feet, rubbing over his jaw, when the door opens. Cas is standing on the other side, looking like shit warmed over.

"You alright, Cas?" He knows he isn’t. Knows neither of them are. But he can't just ignore it.

Cas looks startled, like a rabbit caught in the headlights, and Benny can understand why. They don’t know he heard what he did, and Cas is hardly likely to fess up; especially not now that he’s apologized to Dean for what was said while they were having sex. “Dean, he has these nightmares,” Cas says eventually, his gaze not quite meeting Benny’s. “They’re very distressing for him… for us.”

Benny nods, leaving Cas the illusion. "Hmm, I'm sorry to hear that. There anything that helps? Y'all need anything?"

Cas looks back over his shoulder at Dean, who's still pulling on his boots. "We'll be okay. He just needs to believe that I'll always be here for him."

Somehow, Benny knows they're not really discussing the nightmare anymore… if there even was one. 

"Alright, well, like I said, we got some info on Michael. Y'all wanna meet us in the library?"

"Okay, we'll finish getting dressed, then grab some coffee on the way."

Benny's hesitant to leave, but it sounds like he's not really wanted here, so he just fires off a quick little salute and says, "See ya’ in a few."

Benny’s head is all over the place as he makes his way back to the library. He can’t exactly tell them that he knows something he really shouldn’t, but he feels that things could get pretty damn weird if they all just ignore the elephant in the room. He likes Dean and Cas, and he doesn’t know how long they’re going to be here, and he damn well doesn’t want whatever time they have together to be ruined because they can’t even look at him.

He's thoughtfully pacing the stacks when Dean and Cas come in. They both look ragged, and the coffee's a great ruse. If he didn’t know any better, he'd think they hadn't had a good night's rest. Though the angel doesn't need it.

As they make their way to a couple of empty chairs, Benny approaches them. He reaches out and gently places his hand on Dean's shoulder, massages it just a bit, then withdraws.

Dean turns to look at him, and Benny can see the slightest remnants of tears on his face. He comments quietly, "Sorry to interrupt, brother."

A flash of emotions flit across the hunter's face before he says, "'S okay, Benny. Just not sleeping well."

He knows that isn’t the only issue upsetting Dean, but maybe Cas was telling the truth about the nightmare. And if it’s the only thing Dean’s willing to talk about…

“Yeah, Cas mentioned something about nightmares. Rough, huh?”

The look Dean gives him is… haunted? There's definitely something there, and it reminds him that maybe this isn't the right place to be discussing this. Michael alone must be difficult for him to hear about.

"Don't stress, brother. But if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me."

There's a sense of relief on his face, and Benny steps away to call the meeting to order.

As much as Benny had wanted to tell the assembled group what they'd found, Balthazar had insisted on being the one to ‘give the good news’, so once Benny has everyone’s attention, he sits down in the corner and lets the angel talk.

“Right, you beautiful people,” he starts, “we now know what we need to trap Michael, and how to kill him. We already have holy oil… that’s the easy part. But we also need one of Michael’s feathers. There are only two on earth; one in Norway, which would be very tricky because of the war, and one just outside Jerusalem.”

“Well, that’s just great,” Dean interrupts sarcastically. 

“That’s the spirit,” Balthazar responds. “We’ll also be needing a bone from someone who encountered him.”

Benny has already been made aware of the list of things they require, but he can sense the regret in the room at how quickly they burned Dean’s body. But they had no way of knowing, and Dean would have wanted a swift hunter’s funeral.

“It seems Michael appeared to a nun in Portugal, asking to be honored.” Balthazar rolls his eyes at this. “So, one of her bones will do nicely. And lastly, we require an archangel blade. And I just so happen to have located one in a cemetery in India.”

“I hate to rain on your parade,” Dean pipes up again, “but in our world, an archangel blade can only kill an archangel if it’s wielded by another archangel. I don’t suppose you got one of those lyin’ around?”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about that. We know what we’re doing, Dean.” Balthazar’s tone is patronizing as fuck, and Benny can practically feel Dean’s hackles rising.

“Don’t come cryin’ to me when it doesn't work,” Dean mutters under his breath, and judging by the non-reaction in the room, only Cas and Benny heard it.

“Castiel, I have a 'round the world trip ahead of me, and I would very much like the pleasure of your company,” Balthazar continues.

Cas narrows his eyes at him and tilts his head questioningly.

“Oh… not like that.” Balthazar laughs. “You’re an angel, and as such, I could use your help.”

Dean is staring at Cas, and when he speaks, his voice is cracking. “You said you wouldn’t leave me.”

Cas takes hold of his hand and squeezes it. “I know I did, and I meant it. But this could help defeat Michael.”

Benny notices several people staring at the couple and casually steps between them and prying eyes. Deciding that Balthazar's had the floor for long enough, he speaks up, "I think we need to divide and conquer. Chamuel, Sariel, each of you pick a team to go after the feathers. I know we only need one, but better safe than sorry."

The two angels nod their assent, and he continues, "Bobby, Rufus, you think you two can handle the bone?"

Rufus scoffs. "Bobby and I were digging up bones before most of the people in this room were born. Can we handle the bone…" he trails off. "Bobby, you hear this guy?"

Bobby grunts in response. "Yeah, I hear him. I got ears, don't I?" He shakes his head and looks at Benny. "I hope this doesn't take too long. If I gotta spend much time with this jackass-" he points a thumb over his shoulder at Rufus- "I'm liable to leave his bones there as a substitute."

"Aww, c'mon, Bobby. Don't be like that."

They start bickering between themselves, and Benny snarks, "That's settled. The old married couple's got the bone."

"Hey!" they both snap at him in unison. 

Quirking his brow at them, he carries on while they grumble.

"That leaves the archangel blade." He turns to Balthazar. "Which I'm assumin' you're plannin' to go after?"

Balthazar starts to reply, but Benny just holds up a hand, halting whatever the angel's preparing to say. He instead faces Cas and Dean, who've been having a quiet conversation.

Gently, he begins, "Cas, I think Balthazar's right. He's gonna need someone who's familiar with the blades. And with his affinity for… unscrupulous business practices–"

"I beg your pardon!" Balthazar interrupts in mock-offense.

Benny continues as though Balthazar hadn't spoken, "We could use someone we know has a vested interest along for the ride."

Cas is standing at Dean's side, hand resting on the hunter's shoulder, and he acknowledges with regret tinging his voice, "I believe you're correct."

Facing the hunter, he starts, "Dean…"

He just waffles his hand and barks out, "Yeah, I know, Cas. Just go."

Dean gets up and walks out of the room, and Cas visibly shrinks in on himself.

Benny hates that they're fighting, but this situation with Michael is important.

“Would you keep an eye on him?” Cas asks Benny, nodding in the direction of Dean’s departure. “He isn’t in a good place at the moment.”

“Sure, brother.” Benny just wants to pull Cas into his arms and hold him; tell him everything’s going to be okay. But he has a feeling that might make things worse, so he pats Cas on the shoulder before the angel goes over to Balthazar and they disappear, along with Bobby and Rufus.

Castiel has the urge to kick something. The timing for this essential trip couldn’t have been much worse… just when he was trying to prove to Dean that he wouldn’t be going anywhere. The look on the hunter’s face when he walked away had been heartwrenching, and what was worse, Castiel hadn't even been able to go after him.

_Fuck!!_

Once he and Balthazar have dropped Bobby and Rufus off in Portugal, they fly to the Sewri Christian Cemetery in Mumbai to retrieve the archangel blade. In theory, this should be a simple mission, but when has anything in their lives ever been simple?

When they arrive at the cemetery, it quickly becomes obvious that the tomb they’re looking for is being guarded.

_Double fuck._

Balthazar slaps a hand on his chest, and Castiel shoots him a murderous glare.

The pompous ass leans over and whispers in his ear, "I sense demons."

Castiel is confused. He senses nothing of the sort. "Are you certain? I only see the guards at the tomb's entrance."

Balthazar lowers his hand and looks at him quizzically. "Do you not have demons in your world? I'm most certain those two buffoons," he flaps his hand at the guards, "are of the demonic variety."

Castiel looks again, and yes… he can see the black eyes now. There must be something different about them in this world. He withdraws his angel blade and prepares to strike.

Balthazar slaps his hand back on his chest. "Are you always so reckless in your universe? You can't just charge in and kill them. We need to know why demons are guarding an angel artefact."

Castiel can’t argue with that logic. Maybe this calls for something more delicate than just smiting, and taking what they came for. He would also like to know how he didn’t realize they were demons until Balthazar pointed them out. How were they able to disguise their nature from him, but not Balthazar? _Very curious._

"I know you're eager to get back to your paramour, but I believe we need to retreat until we have more info."

Castiel’s happiness at seeing Balthazar again is quickly waning, especially as the angel appears to be right all the damn time, and is extremely annoying about it, too.

“Okay,” he agrees reluctantly. “But do you have a plan for how we can get this info?”

Balthazar huffs under his breath, "Do I have to do everything?"

Castiel starts to react, and Balthazar rudely continues, " Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I know a guy upstairs who has his finger on the pulse of the underworld. We just need to arrange a meeting."

"You know a guy," Castiel drily responds.

With a smarmy smile and salacious wink, Balthazar says, "Oh, Cassie, I know a lot of guys. But Inias… well, Inias is a special friend."

_Inias?_ Castiel knew Inias in his world… in his Heaven, and he has many fond memories of the angel. Ignoring Balthazar’s suggestive comment about knowing a lot of guys before he thinks too hard about his world’s Balthazar’s ‘menage a twelve’, his happy thoughts about seeing his friend again come to a screeching halt. Balthazar has no knowledge of him in this world, so why would Inias? 

It’s a sobering thought, but it doesn’t matter anyway. Castiel reminds himself the most important thing is to complete this mission as quickly as possible, and get back to the bunker… _to Dean._

“Okay, what do we need to do?”

"Well, first I'd recommend we find someplace away from demonic ears to discuss this further."

Castiel is about to ask Balthazar where he would recommend when, with a rush of wind, he finds himself sitting opposite the other angel outside a cafe in what looks like the center of Mumbai.

“This is much more comfortable,” Balthazar explains sardonically at Castiel’s questioning look.

It's a good thing he's impervious to temperature, because it is sweltering. "I can't imagine why there are demons guarding an archangel blade. But we need to get to the bottom of it quickly."

"Oh, Cassie! Let's enjoy the culture while we're here. Have some of these delectable–" Balthazar scans the menu on the table. "Pakora and a chai."

Castiel stares at him. "What's the point? It will just taste like molecules. We have more important matters to discuss, Balthazar."

Balthazar clicks his tongue. “So impatient, aren’t we, Castiel? As I said, we need to arrange a meeting with Inias.”

“So… arrange it.” Castiel fixes Balthazar with a glare, in the hopes that he’ll get down to business. “Please,” he adds for politeness.

“I already have.” Balthazar grins, and Castiel could happily smack him. “He’ll be here in...” He looks up at the clock on the wall before waving to a waiter. “Five minutes. Just in time to share some food with us.”

_Angel radio,_ Castiel figures, glancing around them in the hopes of spotting his old friend while Balthazar orders the food and drinks. 

Almost the moment the waiter has gone back inside the cafe, Inias appears in one of the empty seats. Castiel can’t help the smile that breaks out at the sight of him, even though he knows Inias won’t recognize him.

“Darling, you came,” Balthazar greets him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

“Balthazar,” Inias says with a hell of a lot less enthusiasm, before staring at Castiel. “You’re an angel. Why don’t I recognize you?”

Blunt… that’s what Dean would call it, but then again, Castiel wasn’t exactly expecting a tearful reunion. 

“My name is Castiel, and you don’t recognize me because I come from a different world. I’m helping Balthazar on this mission.”

Inias glances at Balthazar for confirmation, only to receive an inappropriate wink. The seraph turns back to Castiel. "It is my understanding that you're searching for an archangel blade."

“Not searching… we know where it is, but it’s being guarded by demons. It’s troubling.”

Inias’s head tilts in contemplation. It's a gesture that is far too familiar to Castiel, and he suddenly misses his friend desperately. "You're after _Michael's_ blade?"

Castiel looks to Balthazar in an attempt to gauge whether he should tell Inias what they want the blade for. Unfortunately, Balthazar is busy flirting with the waiter as he places the food on the table, and pays Castiel no attention. The angel really is incorrigible.

In the end, he decides to try skirting around the details. “Yes, it’s vitally important we retrieve it.”

"Balthazar, perhaps you could focus and tell me what's happened," Inias snipes.

Balthazar has a mouthful of pakora, and he insists on swallowing it before answering. “Dean Winchester was killed – murdered – by the holy lance, and upon examining it, I discovered it was wielded by Michael. We need to summon him, and… kill him, before he goes completely rogue.”

Balthazar is brutally matter-of-fact when he recounts the details to Inias, and Castiel almost wishes he had added a few embellishments to make it sound less grim.

"We are aware that Dean Winchester is dead. He's currently running a gourmet burger shack in his Heaven and makes the most wonderful pies. But Michael's part in that isn't something we were aware of." Inias's brow furrows in contemplation. "Where is Sam?"

Balthazar frowns and sighs dramatically. “He was tricked by a demon, and… he said yes to Lucifer. His whereabouts are unknown at this time.”

“We’re hoping to summon Michael _and_ Lucifer,” Castiel offers. “They’re both a danger to humanity.”

Inias nods, confusion coloring his features. "You're mistaken. Lucifer is the Morningstar. He's the Light Bringer. Michael…" He pauses and looks at Castiel with open hostility. "How exactly is it that an angel, unknown to our realm, came to be in the midst of this?"

This isn’t the first time Castiel has had to explain his and Dean’s presence here, but it’s the first time he’s been made to feel so unwelcome. “A rift opened between our world and yours, and we stepped through it when Dean was killed… We were unable to save him, and the rift closed before we could return.” 

He really wants to know what Inias meant by his statement about Lucifer, but before he can ask, Inias and Balthazar both suddenly put their hands to their heads, and wince as if in pain. He recognizes it immediately as a sign that angel radio is informing them of something momentous.

Inias speaks in strained Enochian. "You can't hear him?"

"Cassie seems to be impervious to the rules of our world." Balthazar is almost shouting over whatever the voice in his head is telling him, and the customers at the neighboring table get up and move to the other side of the patio area.

Inias shoots Balthazar a seething look and turns back to Castiel. "You must have tipped Michael off somehow. He's warning all of us of what will happen to those who interfere with his plans."

He lowers his hands and continues, "Am I to understand you and your world's Dean are currently here? That you came through as this dimension's Dean Winchester was killed?"

“Yes. It’s been quite difficult for everyone.” Of course, some of their experiences in this world have been the opposite of difficult, but Castiel isn’t about to tell Inias that.

“You’re mistaken about us tipping Michael off, Inias,” Balthazar butts in, serious for once and clearly affronted at the accusation. “We’ve told no one of our mission, outside of our group in the bunker.”

Inias stares at Castiel for a long moment, before angling his chin towards him. “And how do we know we can trust him?” he asks Balthazar.

Balthazar snorts with derision, and slaps Inias on the back. “He isn’t even able to hear angel radio. How’s he going to contact Michael? Smoke signals?”

It hurts Castiel to see the look of suspicion still on Inias's face, but his next words are slightly less hostile. "If you didn't see who was wielding the spear before it was thrown, but you," he turns to Balthazar, "have confirmed Michael's presence, did it occur to none of you to wonder whose vessel he was using?"

Castiel exchanges a look with Balthazar, each silently confirming to the other that neither of them have really thought about this question.

“No, but it can’t be one of us,” Balthazar protests, unconvincingly.

“Why? Because the Men of Letters is an honorable organization?” Inias asks, entirely reasonably.

Balthazar looks suitably chagrined, as Castiel begins to wonder if they do have a traitor in their midst… and if they do, are Dean and Benny in danger?

  
He needs to get in touch with them… _now._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second POV of this chapter contains the murder husband vibes. Trigger warnings for torture, blood, gore, scarification, Dean utilizing skills he'd rather not, Benny getting turned on by it, sexual sadism, and dark headspace. Please let us know if you feel we missed anything.

Dean is pissed. He’s pissed at the fact that he’s in this fucked up world with no way of getting home, or letting Sam know he’s okay. He’s pissed at the fact that they couldn’t save other Dean, and they might be too late to save other Sam. He’s pissed that the John Winchester in this world is possibly an even worse father than his. He’s pissed at Cas for talking about Benny while they were having sex… and that he enjoyed it way more than he’s ready to admit. He’s pissed at this stupid fucking mission Cas went on (yeah, he knows it had to be done, but that doesn’t make it any easier), and at Cas for leaving him when they had important shit to discuss. He’s pissed that he let Cas leave without saying goodbye.

But most of all, he’s pissed at himself for behaving like a goddamn child, and making it all about him.

It's just, sometimes he gets this uncontrollable anger inside him, and a lot of the time Cas gets the brunt of it. Why the fuck Cas sticks around and allows Dean to treat him like shit, Dean will never understand. Maybe the angel  _ should _ be with Benny; at least the vampire wouldn’t treat him like garbage.

But no… Cas insisted that the Benny dirty talk had been a mistake, and promised he won’t do it again. Mind you, he promised he wouldn’t leave, and look how long that lasted.

Dean pulls at the strands of his hair, and mentally bitch slaps himself. He needs to get a fucking grip and stop blaming Cas for his own hangups. 

He’s been sulking in their room for a couple of hours – amazingly, he hasn’t broken anything – when there’s a knock on the door.

For the second time that day, Benny’s voice floats through the closed door. “Dean… brother. Sorry to disturb your private time, but there’s something important I gotta tell you.”

_ Well, isn't that fucking great? _ He walks to the door and opens it to reveal a hesitant Benny.

"I'm guessing it ain't good news..." Dean says, more statement than question.

“Nah.” Benny shakes his head, before stepping closer and lowering his voice. “Can I come in? I don’t want anyone else to hear.”

Head dropping in resignation, Dean says, "I've got a feeling this isn't gonna be a fun conversation. Y'all got any alcohol around here?"

Benny taps his nose conspiratorially. “I’ve got just the thing. I’ll be back in a couple minutes.” He turns on his heel and heads off down the hallway like he’s got a purpose.

Less than five minutes later, Benny’s knocking at the door again, and when Dean opens it, he’s holding a bottle of expensive looking whisky and two glasses.

"1966 Glenfiddich. I been squirreling this away for special times. And we're gonna need it, chief."

Dean throws himself down on the bed and props himself against the headboard. "Pour me a strong one, barkeep."

Benny obliges, pouring a generous amount into each glass before handing one to Dean, and taking a sip from his own. “I heard from Balthazar, and… it seems this thing is even more complicated than we figured.” 

He sits down in the chair and faces Dean, a worried expression on his face. “He’s pretty sure we’ve got a traitor in our midst. Someone’s been feeding Michael information, and… well, he thinks whoever it is let Michael use them as a vessel to kill Dean.” 

He sets his glass down before he can throw it. "Great. So we've got Sam walking around with Lucifer riding him, and someone we thought was on our side is actually a double agent." He adds on a deep exhale, "Give me your thoughts on everyone here. Anyone you would rule out?"

Benny takes another drink from his glass, then shakes his head slowly. “Just you. You’re the only one I know isn’t the traitor, ‘cause if you were trying to trick us you woulda just pretended to be our Dean. Unless you’re the worst double agent ever.” He laughs hollowly, and leans his elbows on his knees.

“And Cas, because you can’t fake that kind of devotion. I just don’t know who else to trust.”

Dean picks his glass back up and takes a slow sip, rolling the whisky around on his tongue. He raises his eyebrows at Benny. "Damn. Good stuff. You sure know how to pick 'em."

Saluting him with the tumbler, he continues, "So, I don't know your people here. I've got suspicion that some of them are pretty damn similar to my world's versions. Which makes my opinion pretty colored."

“Well, maybe your opinion is the best thing we’ve got to go on right now,” Benny says thoughtfully, before reaching for the bottle and pouring some more of the amber liquid into his own glass, then holding it out for Dean.

_ Why the hell not? _ Dean wonders, and lets Benny top him off.

"Okay, so honestly? If this was my 'verse, I'd trust everyone here but the angels and Ketch. You got reason to distrust any of them?"

Benny thinks for a moment as he taps his fingers on the side of the glass. “The angels… they’ve been here a long time. Longer than I have… I just can’t see it being them. Ketch, though… I dunno. He just showed up one day, saying the British Men of Letters sent him. But he hasn't done anything–”

Benny stops talking, as something obviously occurs to him. “It was Ketch who told us about Sam. He warded the place to stop him from returning.”

Dean's torn between rolling his eyes – like Cas-level eye rolling – and cussing up a storm. "Yeah, definitely shifty as fuck behavior. I'd say I'm surprised, but… man, if you knew some of the shit he's done in my dimension…" he trails off. Now is not the time.

"So, chances are good it's him. Has he bonded with anyone here? Maybe have any accomplices?"

“Hmmm, not really. He’s more of a lone wolf; always insists on working cases alone.” A growing realization is spreading over Benny’s face, as the pieces fall into place.

Dean's already been on the wrong side of a version of Ketch, so it's not as big a blow to him. However… "Wait. You said he warded the bunker against Sam?" Something's niggling at his brain.

Benny nods. “He said that we had to allow the other angels to come and go, but it was essential that we keep Sam out. Lucifer wants to destroy us, according to him.”

Dean pauses, mouth ajar, the puzzle coming together. "Okay, so in our world, Michael and Lucifer were at odds. Polar opposites. Lucifer was all for the demise of humanity, and Michael was daddy's good little soldier, protecting his interest." He takes a deep swig of the whisky and jiggles his leg in thought. "What if it's the opposite here? What if Michael's the bad guy and Lucifer is actually trying to help keep the humans safe?"

Benny stares at him with a fond expression. “I always knew you were the smart one,” he says, before taking a large sip of whisky, in what looks like an attempt to cover up his embarrassment at being so soft.

It makes Dean blush a bit. He's so used to being the muscle, the brawn. It's rare that he gets acknowledged for his intelligence.

Smiling bashfully at Benny, he pursues his train of thought. "So if your Michael is the villain in this shit show, and Lucifer is actually useful… then we need to find Sam. But first, we need to catch Ketch."

Benny raises his glass to Dean in salute before draining the rest of his drink. “That sonuvabitch is gonna pay for what he did to Dean.”

Dean tilts his back, then gives Benny a contemplative look. "You got a set or two of Enochian shackles around here?"

Once they'd isolated who the traitor was, they had asked Charlie to rig the dungeon up with wards, and Dean borrowed Benny's bowie knife. For reasons he hadn't disclosed.

It turned out, despite Ketch’s duality, he had been surprisingly trusting. So when Benny had asked him to check something in the archives room, he’d been completely unprepared for Dean to get the jump on Ketch and shackle him in the Enochian handcuffs, before knocking him out and dragging him to the dungeon.

It'd been bad timing, and completely inappropriate for Benny to get hot under the collar at the sight of Dean trapping Ketch in the cuffs, before expertly attaching him to a chair with a chain. It so had not been the time to be thinking those things, and Dean was with Cas, for fuck’s sake.

Never mind what Benny overheard earlier, he sure doesn't want to come between them; especially since it’s so obvious how much in love they are.

Despite telling himself all of this, Benny is totally mesmerized, and extremely turned on, by the sight of Dean tormenting Ketch.  _ Dear god, he’s impressive. _

Dean slowly circles the chair Ketch is chained to, trailing the tip of the blade around his neck. Reaching his front, Dean straddles his lap and moves the knife to the thin flesh just under his eye.

"The Ketch on my plane… See, he was a smarmy prick. An opportunist. Did bad things, killed innocent people, committed unmentionable acts against people I love. But I didn't kill him. You wanna know why?"

Ketch still has that cocky smirk on his face, but Benny can see it doesn’t ring true. There’s fear in his eyes, and he’s right to be scared. “Is it because you find him irresistible?”

Dean leans in and gets misleadingly close before he coldly whispers in the asshole's ear, "No. It's because he hadn't exhausted his usefulness."

Ketch swallows audibly, and yep… he’s getting a sexual thrill out of this, the kinky fucker. “I think you could find me very useful,” he retorts.

Benny's unimpressed at the innuendo and exchanges a look with Dean from behind Ketch's chair.

"You're correct, Arthur. You could be very useful to me. As a pincushion," Dean says as he withdraws the blade from Ketch's face, expertly twirls it in his hand to reverse its position, then stabs it into the meat of the prick's bicep.

Benny has to give Ketch a little credit; he doesn't scream, though he's looking a bit green around the gills.

Dean pushes off his lap, leveraging his pierced arm to do it. 

Ketch grits his teeth and grunts.

"Or," Dean suggests with layered sarcasm, "you could tell us why you chose to be Michael's bitch and what he's up to."

Benny considers joining in with Ketch’s interrogation, but in all honesty… he’s enjoying watching the show way too much to intervene. Plus, he fears that if he actually gets his hands on Ketch, he might just kill the bastard before they manage to get any information out of him.

Ketch starts to respond, but before he can get a word out, Dean roughly pulls the knife out of the fucker's arm and places it against his mouth. "You really don't want to lie to me."

Benny nods and walks behind Ketch, then takes a handful of his hair and yanks his head back. “I think what my friend here is trying to say is that if you lie to us, next time Michael wants to use you as a meatsuit, he’s gonna find it full of holes.”

Dean traces the blade over Ketch's jugular and nicks it. "Whaddya say you just give us a nice, honest answer, and we can stop here and now?"

Benny’s still standing behind Ketch, and maybe it’s just as well the man can’t see him. As the smell of fresh blood hits his nostrils, he can feel his fangs start to descend. He controls his hunger though, until he hears Ketch’s sneering voice.

“You can put all the holes in me you want, Dean, but I’m not telling you a damn thing. You think I haven’t endured torture before?”

Something inside Benny snaps, and he pulls Ketch’s head back sharply to extend his neck, before leaning down and sinking his teeth into the flesh. It’s been years since he drank from a living person, and the feeling is heady. He can feel Ketch’s pulse racing against his mouth, and the taste of his blood is delicious.

Leaning in to Ketch's other side, Benny hears Dean softly taunt, "Looks like my friend got thirsty. Glad you're okay with a little blood loss."

Voice dropping even lower, Dean says, "Not sure if you guys know the name Alastair…"

Benny feels Ketch tense under his fangs, but he doesn’t let up. The coppery taste of his blood is too addictive. 

"But I spent a fair share of time under his blade. Whip. Flogger. Flail… You name it, he tortured me with it. So I know pain."

Dean cuts the shirt from Ketch's frame, then drops a bomb that makes Benny pull away briefly.

"Artie, I know pain you'll never comprehend. Because once Alastair got done with my body, he started on my mind. And I'm strong. Stronger than a coward like you will ever be. But Alastair taught me levels of strength I've rarely had to use." He taps the blade against his hand and looks Ketch dead in the eye. "Alastair liked me. Liked breaking me. But, boy, what he really liked? Was training me. See, after that demon broke my body, he put it back together and taught me how to do it to others."

Benny makes eye contact with Dean, wondering if he’s exaggerating any of what he just said. But he can see from the glint in Dean’s eye that every word of it is true, and what’s more, it’s obvious that he’s perfectly willing to use any method to get what they need out of Ketch.

He resumes his attentions to Ketch’s throat, maintaining eye contact with Dean for as long as he’s able, as he sucks the blood with enthusiasm. He knows it’s all kinds of wrong, but he can’t help his mind wandering to the hunter, and what he would rather be sucking on.

When Dean leans back down to whisper in Ketch's ear, it's torture of a totally different kind. "I'm very,  _ very  _ good at what I do."

The blade swings down and sinks into Ketch's thigh, as Dean steps away, letting Benny take the reins for a minute.

Benny stops drinking from Ketch’s throat, and comes around to face him, making sure he can see his own blood on Benny’s lips. “Knowing how much blood to take from a human without killing them is something it takes time for a vampire to learn. Take too much and they’re either worm food, or you have to turn them. But if you take just the right amount, it’ll leave them light headed and confused. They might not even know what they’re saying.”

He reaches his hand down to the fresh gash on Ketch’s thigh and swipes his finger through the blood, before bringing it to his mouth and licking it clean. “You might be an evil sonuvabitch, but you sure taste good.”

Ketch flinches, but he's still putting up a front when he replies, "I know you’re not going to kill me, because that would defeat the object rather, wouldn’t it? But I can assure you that when Michael gets word of what you’ve done to me, he’ll be severely displeased.”

This is the most Ketch has admitted to, but it’s not telling them anything that actually helps, and Dean is starting to look seriously pissed now. Benny catches Dean’s eye and winks, saying, “I know a sigil that’ll keep all angels out… even archangels. What do you say we carve it nice and deep into his flesh? Make sure Michael won’t be using him as a vessel again.”

The look Dean gives him is a complicated mix of emotions, but Benny can read that the hunter is impressed and on board. "Do you want the pleasure?" he asks, offering up the knife.

Benny is torn. One the one hand, there’s nothing that would give him more pleasure – well, almost nothing – than to disfigure this piece of shit in front of him. But  _ ohhh… _ he really wants to see Dean at work again. The way he handles Benny’s knife is electrifying, and Benny doesn’t think he’ll forget that image in a hurry.

“Brother, I appreciate the offer, but I think I’d prefer to watch you work.”

Dean smiles and nods. “Don’t wanna disappoint my audience,” he says, before adding, “you got that sigil handy?”

The sigil is in a book in the library, so once Benny’s informed Dean of this, he leaves to find the book in question, then hurries back with it under his arm. He’s been gone a little more than ten minutes, and as he draws closer to the dungeon he can hear Dean singing something about being too sexy for his shirt – a sentiment Benny is not about to disagree with. He stops just outside the door and listens for a few seconds, and it becomes clear that Dean is singing the same few bars of the song repeatedly, as if it was stuck on a loop. 

Benny chuckles as he walks through the doorway, just as Ketch lets out a frustrated groan; from the look on his face, he’s about ready to cut his own ears off.

_ Nicely played, Dean… very nicely played. _

Dean lets out an excited, "Hey, Benny! I was regaling Artie here with my world renowned karaoke skills. What can I say? I was inspired." And he taps Ketch's chest with the hilt of the blade.

"I'm sure you were full of admiration," Benny says to Ketch before winking at Dean. "Now, let's see if we can't make him sing."

He opens the book and finds the relevant page for Dean, who studies it with the air of an artist about to create a masterpiece. 

"Hmm… some delicate line work. Shame I don't have a scalpel." Dean glances up at Ketch. "Oh, well. Guess I'll just have to take my time, make sure I'm being as precise as possible. Wouldn't want to fuck it up, you know?"

With a flair that Benny's Dean had never displayed, he watches this version carve into the flesh of Ketch's chest with a swiftness and delicacy that truly speaks of practice. He's hesitant to call it artistry, given Dean's story, but damn.

As Dean's cutting the last detail of the sigil into Ketch's skin, he looks up at Benny and gives him a once over, then hands him the blade.

Benny stalks up to the traitor and dips his fingers into the blood there. It takes him a few trips to get it done, but he uses what Ketch no longer needs to paint a duplicate symbol on the wall. Just in case.

Walking back to stand at Dean's side, he says with admiration in his voice, “You’ve got some serious skills with a blade, brother. I think you might’ve missed a bit, though.”

That’s a lie, of course; Dean’s handiwork is accurate in every respect. He can’t resist the opportunity to cause Ketch pain though, and he digs the knife into his abdomen and twists it. 

It obviously has the desired effect, and Ketch gasps out in pain. 

“What was that? More?” Benny asks before twisting it again. “You only had to ask.”

There's blood seeping from his skin, and it's getting to Benny in a way that is… Well, he's gonna need a minute when they're done; let's just put it that way. And Dean… Well, hot damn is this just really the wrong time and place.

Speaking of, the hunter circles around so he's behind Ketch and leans over, fingers digging into the wound in his upper arm. "You sure you still want to play the big bad, Art? Mikey can't save you now."

“Fuck you… both of you,” Ketch spits out, but for the first time Benny can sense hesitation in his voice. Maybe he realizes he might have bitten off more than he can chew, and this gives him real hope that they’ll get something out of him.

“Awww, now, that hurts my feelings,” Benny sneers. “I dunno about Dean, but I don’t take kindly to people who do that.” Without warning, he grabs hold of the chain that’s keeping Ketch attached to the chair and yanks it so hard he hears something snap. 

This time Ketch lets out a scream of pain, and Benny grins in pleasure. This is way too enjoyable.

Dean wraps his arm around Ketch's neck in a chokehold and utters, all blasé like, "I'm getting bored, Arthur. That's not a good thing. Getting bored means I have to get more creative." He whispers menacingly, "What are your thoughts on creation?"

The bastard's breathing is shallow and short. But it seems he's finally figured out that they're getting what they want out of him one way or the other.

"Fine!" he shouts out hoarsely. "I'll tell you what you want to know about Michael, but you set me free first."

Dean stands up, then smacks the back of Ketch's head. "Of course we're not going to set you free, you fuckwit. Not before you talk. After…" he grips the back of his neck, "well, that depends on what you give us."

Ketch grumbles, but he seems resigned that he isn’t getting free until he gives up some details. 

As fun as this is, Benny doesn’t want all this blood to turn him back to a place he left behind years ago, so he decides to give Ketch a little more incentive. Lying isn’t something he does too often, but he finds the words dripping off his tongue with ease when he says, “Just so you know, if you lie, I’ll smell it in your blood. It’s like having my own personal lie detector test.”

Dean silently smirks at him – must know the lie for what it is – and says, "So how 'bout we start with how you became Michael's ponyboy."

Castiel is itching to get back to Dean. Since Balthazar contacted Benny to warn them about a traitor, they’ve heard nothing. Not even a prayer from Dean… which is the only thing he seems to be able to hear in this world.

Not knowing what’s happening there is frustrating and worrying, and maybe that’s why he decides to be reckless and take on those demons without getting the full story from Inias first. 

The first two demons go down easily, and he can feel a sense of triumph at being so close to getting the blade. Actually, it was really complacency, and he should have known better. He feels something pierce his side, and he knows immediately that it’s an angelic weapon of some kind. Not enough to kill him, but  _ fuck…  _ does it hurt. 

Balthazar is doing his best to keep Castiel from being injured even worse, but it’s tough going. By the time they’ve gotten to the blade, Castiel is feeling like crap, and although Balthazar isn’t hurt, he looks like he might be about to collapse from exhaustion. 

"Bloody hell, Cas. Your recklessness almost got us killed. The faster we get back to the bunker with the blade, the better for me."

Castiel winces, and slumps down to the floor inside the tomb. “The better for me too,” he murmurs, feeling consumed by a tiredness he’s only previously experienced as a human.

Dean's back in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for Benny to get done with his turn in the shower. They'd gotten the full story out of Ketch without too much prompting. And then Dean had slit his throat.

When Benny had looked at him afterward, it was only slightly in askance.

_ "I told him I'd set him free. Didn't specify how. And I'll be damned if I'm going to leave him alive to turn on us again." _

His friend had just nodded in understanding, then loosened the chains and shackles. Hauling Ketch's dead weight into his arms, Benny'd nodded to the boiler and asked Dean to get the door.

And so died Mr. Ketch.

As for what he'd revealed… Well, this world was about to get biblically fucked.

The knock at the door is one Dean recognizes by now, so he doesn’t bother answering the door, just calls out, “C’mon in, Benny.”

When Benny steps into the room, he looks a hell of a lot fresher than the last time Dean had seen him. Mind you… the length of time he was in the shower, it’s not surprising.

“Hey, Dean. How you doing?” Benny nods to the chair, before sitting down and looking Dean over with interest.

It's a loaded question. He's well aware of the fact that he just showed a side of himself he hadn't let out of the bag in years. And part of him is resigned to it, knowing damn good and well he did what was necessary. Part of him is numb. But part of him… well, the self-hatred is always there, under the surface.

"Doin' great. How 'bout you?" And if his voice is hollow, well, it's better than the storm brewing inside.

Benny scrubs his hand down over his face, and peers at Dean a little more closely. “I’m… yeah… that was intense. I was kinda worried I might go to a place I couldn’t come back from. But I think you know about that all too well, don’t you? I’m good now, but I’m not sure you’re being completely honest, are you?”

_ Well, shit. _ He hadn't really considered how much Benny might be affected by the blood. He’d known it could be a potential issue, but not that it might get that bad for him.

"I'm sorry I sent you back there, man."

Benny waves his hand, brushing the matter aside. “Well, first, I wasn’t gonna let you do that alone, and second, it didn’t get bad enough for that. So it’s all good.” He purses his lips together, and seems to be considering something, before finally speaking again.

“But you… what you said down there, about Alastair. I hope what we did isn’t gonna affect you. It was pretty fucking gruesome.”

Dean looks down at his lap, braces himself on the edge of the mattress. He licks his lower lip and bites down on it. His breathing is starting to hitch, and damn Benny for getting to the heart of his problem.

The vampire comes and squats down in front of him, sinking to one knee. Dean looks him in the eye and finds concern, and something else he can't quite read in those crystalline eyes.

"Honestly, man, I coulda gone the rest of my life without having to do that again, and been perfectly fine with it."

A look of guilt crosses Benny’s face, and he drops his gaze to the floor. “Shit, I’m sorry. If I'd known… I wouldn't have let you take that on. Would’ve found another way to get the info outta Ketch. Damn.” He places his hand gently on Dean’s knee, and sighs sadly.

Dean half-smiles, half-frowns at him in response. "Don't kid yourself, Benny. Ketch wasn't giving in without the fight being forcibly pried from him." He softens his next words with a squeeze to the hand on his knee. "Don't lessen what I just sacrificed, man."

Benny gets to his feet and sits back in the chair, shaking his head and laughing humorlessly. “When Cas asked me to keep an eye on you, I don’t think that’s what he had in mind.”

It's like he's been punched in the gut. Of course, Cas had something to do with Benny being here. Of course, the vampire didn't choose this,  _ him _ , on his own. Why would he when his Dean had obviously been way less of a complicated fuck up?

"Well, I'm not planning any more reindeer games for the day, so you're free to cut out now. I'll just chill until Cas gets back."

Benny makes no move to leave; instead he squints at Dean, as if he’s trying to read him. “I um… wasn’t planning on leaving. I thought we could finish that bottle of whisky.”

He's not sure what it is Benny's really after – if he's just playing watchdog or is genuinely trying to extend a hand in friendship – but he's not going to turn down the chance to get shitfaced right now.

"Sounds like a plan. I don't really want to be around anyone else right now, to be honest."

“Well, okay then.” Benny grabs the bottle and motions toward Dean’s glass with it. 

Dean holds it out and Benny fills it to the top, before doing the same with his own glass. “What’ll we drink to? Friendship?”

Raising his tumbler in a toast, Dean says, "To friends with bloody benefits."

Benny raises his glass too, then takes a mouthful of the drink, holding it in his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing. They sit in silence, taking occasional sips of their whisky and avoiding eye contact.

He glances over occasionally, and his mind's a mess. What they just did… He downs another mouthful of liquid courage and seriously thinks about the fact that Benny didn't bail on him back there. Seemed to actually be into it a bit. And looking at the vampire,  _ his friend, _ he thinks maybe Benny's trying to work through some of this, too.

It feels like Benny’s building up to saying something, but it seems he needs another glass of whisky to fortify him.

Eventually, he puts his glass down and speaks, looking at a spot on the floor. “Y’know, you being here… I can’t decide if it’s a blessing or a curse. Losing Dean…  _ our Dean,  _ woulda hurt a damn sight more if you hadn’t been here. But I know you’re gonna leave too, and that sucks.”

It's a thought Dean's had many times over the past couple of weeks. Losing Benny again… it's gonna sting. He takes a big swallow of his whisky, the burn of it going down somehow appropriate.

"I really am sorry you lost him. And I'm sorry if it's hard, seeing a version of him that isn't  _ him. _ " He nods and sips at the remainder of the liquor, then reaches out to let Benny pour him another. "But I get it, man. Knowing that there's a place where you exist, and will continue to do so without me around… it's definitely creating some messed up thoughts in my head."

Benny sighs and stares into his glass, swirling the last of the whisky around. “See, that’s just it. It doesn’t matter that you’re not him. I–”

Before Benny can finish that thought, there’s a frantic banging on the door, and Charlie comes barreling through it, into the room.

“It’s Cas… he’s hurt!”


	9. Chapter 9

When Benny had gone to Dean’s room, he’d had no intention of confessing to feelings. He’d taken a very long shower to relieve his sexual frustrations, in order to avoid just that, but Dean had seemed so vulnerable, and somehow it’d made Benny feel like showing that side of himself too. The whisky probably helped a bit.

So it was probably just as well Charlie had disturbed them when she did, because who knows what he might have said next. 

As they rush through the hallways to the infirmary, Dean’s face is white as a sheet, and Charlie's gripping his hand and uttering soothing words in an attempt to calm his nerves.

When they walk through the door, Cas is lying on one of the beds, his eyes closed as Ellen moves around him with concern etched into her features. 

Dean quickly moves to the side of the bed and grabs Cas's hand. "Cas, can you hear me? Don't you dare leave me now." The next words are softer, and Benny's probably the only one who hears his, "Please, please, you promised me..."

Charlie lets out a choked sob and turns to Benny, who hugs her tightly. He catches Ellen’s eye, silently asking her how Cas is. In response, he gets a slight shrug and a shake of the head, indicating she doesn’t really know much yet.

“Where’s Balthazar?” he asks, not seeing any sign of the other angel. “Is he okay? Did they get the blade?”

Charlie pulls out of the hug and wipes her face with the back of her hand. “He’s gone. He left Cas here, and the blade, saying he needed to ‘recharge his batteries’.” 

She points to a knife lying on a table in the corner, and Benny nods in thanks.

“Did he say what happened to Cas? Do we know how he got hurt?” Benny is really pissed at Balthazar for cutting and running, and not even bothering to give them the information they need to heal Cas.

“He’s been stabbed with some kind of angelic weapon,” Ellen says, lifting Cas’s shirt to reveal a wound on his side. 

Dean sucks in a shaky breath and looks at the blade like it's mortally offended him. "Who's your strongest angel?"

“Chamuel,” Benny answers. “He led a garrison of angels in Heaven before he fell.”

"Is he back yet? Cas needs a grace boost, if one of your angels can spare it."

“I don’t know, but I can find out.” Benny squeezes Dean’s shoulder consolingly, then heads off to the war room to search for help. 

His mind is in turmoil, and he doesn’t know how he should be feeling. He wants Dean… that is an undeniable fact, but seeing Cas injured like that puts a fear in him that he doesn’t expect. Is it possible that he could have feelings for both of them? How ridiculous is that?

He shakes these confusing thoughts off when he reaches the war room and finds Chamuel sitting at the table, talking with Sariel. “We need your help,” he says urgently. “Cas is hurt and needs a grace boost.”

Chamuel stares at Benny for a moment too long as he processes his request, and Benny starts making frantic hand gestures at the angel until he gets the hint. When he gets to his feet and joins Benny in heading back to the infirmary, Benny can’t help letting out a sigh of relief. 

When they get to Cas's bedside, it's to the sight of a very high-strung Dean, and if Benny's learned anything about the hunter, it's that he's about to blow.

"Can you heal him?" Dean asks in a strained, but eerily controlled voice.

Benny’s already apprised Chamuel of what they know about Cas’s condition, and he says, “I’ll try my best,” before going over to the bed and holding his hand above Cas. A glowing light starts emanating from his hand as he moves it in a circular motion; he’s not touching Cas, but something’s happening. After a minute of this the glowing stops and he turns to Dean, Charlie, Ellen, and Benny.

“I can heal him, but it will take two sessions. My grace isn’t strong enough to heal him in one go.”

Dean pulls up a chair and sits at Cas's side. He threads their fingers together, and Benny wishes those fingers were his.

"I'm staying here until he can tell us what happened. Fucking Balthazar… he better hope he doesn't cross my path again."

“I wanna stay too, if it’s okay with you,” Benny says, hoping to not only comfort Dean, but also be there to see Cas when he wakes. He needs to know that the angel’s going to be okay.

Dean looks up at him, expression raw and open, and damn…  _ so green.  _ He nods yes, and Benny grabs another chair to sit next to him. Chamuel gets to work, holding both hands above Cas this time, and the glow is so bright it’s almost blinding.

As the glow starts to fade, Cas begins to stir and his eyes flicker open. “Dean?”

The relief that crosses Dean's face is palpable, and Benny almost feels like he's intruding when the hunter reaches over to stroke Cas's cheek.

"Hey, sunshine."

Cas manages a weak smile, which turns to confusion when he tries to sit up. “I can’t move. What’s wrong with me?”

"We don't exactly have all the details. The impression I got is that Balthazar dropped you here like a hot potato, said you'd been stabbed by some kind of angelic weapon, and then fluttered off to fuck-knows-where." Dean glances over at Charlie for confirmation.

She nods, expression forlorn. “I thought Zar was our friend, but he wasn’t hanging around to see if you were okay.”

Cas coughs and Dean’s worry is obvious. "Take it easy, babe. Can I get you anything?"

“I… I need to tell you what happened,” Cas says weakly. “It was my fault. All my fault. I was so focused on getting back to you that I put us in danger and nearly got us both killed.” He closes his eyes as he finishes speaking, as if those few words have taken all the energy he has.

Dean and Benny exchange a look. "If he got stabbed by another angel, why wouldn't Balthazar tell us?"

Cas opens his eyes again, and breathes heavily before speaking. “Balthazar wasn’t stabbed; at least, I don’t think he was. But it wasn’t angels guarding the archangel blade, it was demons.”

That gets a startled reaction from the entire room. Dean brushes his thumb over the back of Cas's hand, and it's an act of tenderness Benny doesn't even think the hunter's aware he's doing.

"Wait. You're saying demons were guarding an archangel blade?" Dean asks in bemusement. "What the hell?"

“Yes.” Cas tries nodding, but winces as if he has a bad headache. “We spoke with an angel named Inias, who told us that Michael was sending out a warning to anyone who tries to stop him.”

“We heard it too,” Chamuel interrupts.

“All the angels could hear it, except me. But Inias accused us of letting Michael know what we were doing, and it was then that we realized there was a tra–”

Cas stops talking and his eyes widen in fear. “I need to talk to you,” he whispers to Dean.

Benny realizes that Cas has no idea that they not only identified the traitor, but got the information they needed and got rid of him too. Cas still doesn’t know who he can trust, and Dean needs to be alone with him for a few minutes at least to reassure him.

“Hey, how about we give these two some privacy? We can do a full debrief when Cas is back to full health.” He ushers everyone except Dean towards the door, wishing he could stay, but not wanting to make things more awkward.

Everyone wanders out of the room, and Benny's about to follow when he feels Dean's fingers wrap around his wrist. "Stay?" he asks quietly, with a hint of need in his voice.

“Yeah, okay.” Benny shoots Dean a smile, before leaning over to Cas and squeezing his hand. “You really had us all worried, Cas. I hope you don’t plan on getting yourself into trouble again.”

“I’ll try to stay out of trouble in the future.” Cas smiles. Turning to Dean then, he asks, “Did you find the traitor? Do you know what Michael is up to?”

Taking a deep breath, Dean replies, "Yeah. Benny and I got to talking and reasoned out that Ketch was behind it all. He was letting Michael use him as a vessel, in order to spy on everyone in the bunker. He's the one who killed this world's Dean."

“Ketch? So he was bad in both worlds,” Cas muses. “Have you stopped him? Where is he now?”

Benny exchanges a look with Dean, and decides to try explaining in a way that won’t sound as bad as it actually was. “You don’t need to worry about him any more; he’s not gonna be a problem. He told us what we needed to know, and then I killed him.”

He hopes Dean understands that he’s taking the fall for him with regards to Ketch’s killing. Cas might worry, especially as he knows about Dean’s past.

Dean looks at him, gratefulness shining in his eyes, and he feels fingers grip his before Dean turns back to Cas. "What Benny's not telling you is what we did to get that information. But you know what I'm capable of. Who taught me." There's a brief silence as Dean swallows. "Let's just say it wasn't as bad as it could have been." 

And Benny feels another squeeze.

“You tortured him?” Cas looks crestfallen.

“We had no choice,” Benny pleads. “He wouldn’t have told us anything without incentive.” The use of that word makes it sound like they promised Ketch something, but Benny feels all alternatives would have sounded much worse.

"Cas, he killed Dean. That motherfucker let Michael in and killed a vessel who told him no. Do you really think what I did was any worse than–" Dean stops, tilts his head toward the ceiling. Benny can see a tear gathering at the corner of the hunter's eye and tightens his hold on those fingers that helped save the lives of everyone in this bunker.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Cas asks softly. “I know how far you’ve come since… since Alastair. I didn’t want you to ever have to go through that again.” A tear rolls down his cheek, but he’s not able to lift his hand to wipe it away.

Dean doesn't let go of either of them when he replies. "Honestly, Cas? No. I'm not okay. But I wasn't alone this time either," he adds, glancing at Benny in gratitude.

Once again, Benny is hit by a mixture of feelings. The raw sexual charge he’d gotten earlier from the torture is still thrumming under his skin, but there’s also the concern he’s had for Dean’s mental well-being, and the relief he feels knowing Cas will be okay. A wave of affection makes him do something he wouldn’t normally think about doing, and he reaches out to gently wipe the tear from Cas’s cheek.

The moment Benny brushes his thumb across Cas’s skin, Cas lets out a little breath and stares at Benny in awe. It’s a little charged moment, and Benny doesn’t really know what to make of it, so he gives Cas a quick smile before withdrawing his hand.

Dean doesn't react other than to tell Cas, with a quirked brow, "Guess I should thank you for asking Benny to keep tabs on me."

“Benny’s a good friend… to both of us,” Cas says, and that statement feels loaded with something unsaid. 

Benny decides it’s time to change the mood, before it becomes awkward. “Awww, you guys. You’re gonna make me blush,” he quips.

It breaks the underlying tension, as Dean snorts and Cas lets out a quiet chuckle.

"We should let you rest, sunshine. Get some beauty sleep," he tacks on with a dimpled smile. "Once Chamuel's had a chance to get you back in working condition, we need to have a full briefing. Get everyone on board, and figure out what our next step is."

Dean stands up and leans over, giving Cas a quick peck on the lips, and Benny regretfully lets go of Dean's hand in order to let them share the moment.

He’s reminded of a time with his own Dean, not that long ago, when they sat long into the night together and shared looks like that. Benny hadn’t wanted to push for anything more, mostly because he felt Dean wasn’t ready, but now he wishes he had. Or maybe he’s wishing for something different…

When Castiel wakes up the next morning, he feels like he’s been asleep for a week. He knows it’s only been a few hours, but whatever this weapon did to him has left him feeling quite disoriented. He still feels terrible about how things went down in the tomb, and in particular how he’d put Balthazar in danger. But thankfully, they are both okay… well, Castiel will be soon.

He hears the door open, and Dean appears, followed by Benny and Chamuel. He wants to make a joke about doctors and nurses, but given they’re not alone, he holds his tongue. Maybe next time he gets Dean to himself...

"Hey, chief. How you feelin'?" Benny asks, voice lighter than it was yesterday.

“Like I lost a fight with a demon,” Castiel jokes, thinking that is probably much more appropriate than imagining Dean as his nurse.

Benny smiles at him, a hint of fang showing, and claps Dean on the shoulder. "Looks like your boy is feeling better."

Dean's responding smile makes Castiel feel better about the way they left things yesterday.

"Now we just have to get you back to full capacity. And Chamuel is going to help us out with that." Dean gives the other angel a look of respect and appreciation.

“It’ll be good to see you back on your feet,” Chamuel says to Castiel with a smile, then without any further preamble, holds his hands above Castiel as a glow begins to emanate from them. 

It takes a few minutes, but when Chamuel finishes, Castiel feels like himself again. “Thank you,” he says to the other angel, before sitting himself up on the bed.

He can see a weight fall from Dean's shoulders and knows, yet again, Dean has been burying his emotions behind a show of strength.

Castiel swings his legs over the side of the bed and gets to his feet, immediately pulling Dean into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry,” he murmurs into his ear. “Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye… and for what happened before I left. And I’m sorry for getting hurt… I was stupid.”

Dean just holds him tight, and Castiel can feel small tremors working their way through the hunter's body. "You stay here for the rest of this. You stay with me until we're back home. Promise me, Cas. Promise me and mean it."

“I promise. I’m not going anywhere without you…” Castiel has never meant anything more in his life. Then, in an effort to lighten the mood, he adds, “Especially not with Balthazar… he flirts with  _ everyone.” _

Benny chuckles, and Castiel is reminded yet again of his enhanced hearing.

“I don’t think Balthazar is capable of  _ not _ flirting,” the vampire agrees. “I believe he finds it life-affirming.”

Dean's response is less humorous. "I'm perfectly okay with him not showing his face again while we're here."

“Don’t judge him too harshly,” Castiel says, still feeling bad about the other angel. “He saved me after I acted foolishly.”

"And if he'd stuck around to explain all of that, instead of just dropping off your bleeding body and hitting the road, I might find that a valid excuse. As is…" Dean cups his cheek and presses their foreheads together. "He left you behind. And I'm not okay with that."

Castiel decides that Dean has a point, and anyway, he’s done arguing with him. As far as he’s concerned, he’ll be ecstatic if they never fight again. “You’re right. We have the archangel blade, and if everything else needed to capture Michael has been found, we shouldn’t need him anymore.”

Dean turns to Benny and says, "We really need to gather everyone together again. Figure out what's next, and how we safely summon Michael. Do we need to rework any of the bunker's wardings, all that shit?"

Benny nods. “Yep. We’ll go to the war room, and grab people on the way.” He starts to walk towards the door, but then stops and turns back to Castiel, clapping him gently on the shoulder. “It’s really good to see you’re feeling better.”

“Thank you,” Castiel says, taking hold of Dean’s hand and giving it a firm squeeze. He doesn’t plan on letting go of it anytime soon.

Dean waits until the room has cleared, then pulls him into a fierce kiss. It's full of frustration and longing, and if they didn't have to have this briefing, Castiel would take Dean to bed and keep him there for hours.

As it is, Dean pulls away, breathing heavily, then punches Castiel in the arm with enough force that a human would have bruised down to bone.

“What was that for?” Castiel asks, rubbing his arm, although he has a pretty good idea what the answer will be. Dean must have found out that he’d asked Benny to keep an eye on him, and was predictably unimpressed.

"I don't need you to treat me like I'm fragile. Like I need to be taken care of. I've been doing that for myself since I was four." Dean stops him as he starts to respond, "And I don't need you running off and putting your life at risk. We've both been there and done that more than anyone should.

"I need you to be with me. Stay at my side. Be my partner. What's happening between us, Cas… It shouldn't have taken  _ this _ for me to acknowledge how I feel about you. But now that it's out there, I damn sure don't want to lose it because we're not talking to each other as equals."

Castiel can’t, nor does he want to, disagree with any of that. “We’ve wasted so much time, but we mustn’t waste any more. What do you think about talking things through if we ever feel something’s important… and I do mean talking about  _ everything.” _

Castiel can practically feel the eye roll coming from Dean, but he knows that if they have any chance of making this work, Dean is going to have to stop suppressing his feelings as he’s been doing his whole life. Admitting that he needs Castiel is a great start, though, and Castiel feels hopeful that they’re on the right track.

Dean holds up his right pinkie, and Castiel seems to remember the gesture from a conversation he had with Claire.

“Pinkie swear?” he asks hesitantly, and the beaming smile he gets from Dean tells him that he got a reference right.

They hook their pinkies together, and it shouldn't feel as binding as it does, but something in the lightheartedness of it seems to bring Dean joy, which delights Castiel.

As much as he’s enjoying this closeness with Dean and actually talking about things, he remembers that people are waiting for them in the war room. “We should go,” he says reluctantly. “We have much to discuss.”

Dean tangles their pinkies together, and they walk down the hall together like every rom com couple Castiel has ever seen, in the chick flicks Dean definitely doesn’t like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that art piece that made me cry? Yeah, it's those pinkies. The fact that we lucked into an artist who picked up on their importance... with zero prompting? Absolute bliss for my shipper soul.
> 
> I know we've said it so many times, N, but thank you for being so supportive and showing us so much love. We hope you get it back in spades!
> 
> *coughs at the readers* You know what to do! 💙💚💙


	10. Chapter 10

Dean's kinda worn out. It's been an emotionally draining few weeks, and he just wants to relax for a bit, now that the big meeting is out of the way.

The big reveal that Ketch was a Trojan horse went over like a lead balloon. But when he and Benny dropped the big bomb – that Michael is working with the demons, trying to start the apocalypse and destroy humanity; that he's the one throwing a temper tantrum because daddy doesn't love him best; that Ketch lied about Sam being hooked on demon blood, so he could lock him out of the bunker and ward it against him returning; that Lucifer's probably actually on humanity's side; that Michael was actually possessing Ketch and killed this world's Dean… Well, let's just say the desire the bunker's tenants felt to get a little stabby is an understatement for their show of rage.

He's sprawled out on the mattress, waiting for Cas to return from his food run… to the kitchen.

Cas hasn’t been gone long, but Dean is hungry, so he’s very happy to see his angel walk through the door with a pizza box and a couple of beers. Cas’s smile fades a little when he spots the empty whisky bottle on the desk, and he frowns at it before addressing Dean.

“I hope now that we’ve agreed to talk things through, you won’t be using spirits to drown your feelings.”

Dean knows Cas isn’t annoyed with him, just concerned, so he shakes his head vigorously. “I didn’t drink it all on my own; Benny helped.”

He grabs a slice of the pie – meat lover's; now he knows Cas truly loves him – and takes a bite of cheesy, meaty goodness. Mouth full, he adds with a wink to soften the blow, "You know. While he was babysitting me."

Cas has the good grace to look sheepish, and he drops his gaze to the floor. “I… was worried about you. The way we left things, you weren’t in a good place, and I know Benny cares about you.”

Cas swallows audibly as he seems to remember the last time Benny was mentioned when they were alone. “As a friend.”

Dean feels like he probably needs to fill Cas in, in more detail, on how exactly he and Benny bonded while Cas was off getting stabbed. And while they were sitting at his bedside… it felt like there was something new.

But maybe he's imagining it.

While Dean is stuffing his face with pizza, Cas opens one of the beers and takes a swig. He sits quietly for a minute or two, picking at the label, before asking, “How are you? I hope the experience with Ketch hasn’t been too problematic for you.”

"It wasn't something I ever wanted to have to do again, but it helped having Benny there with me. Though, he had his own problems…" Dean trails off, not sure if he should speak for his friend. Or if he even knows the extent of Benny's thoughts on what they'd done.

“Is Benny okay?” Cas asks, looking almost as worried as he had been about Dean. “Do you think he would like to sit with us… If he has problems, being alone might not be good for him.”

Dean nods in agreement. "Yeah, I was wondering the same. Gimme a minute to go find him, 'kay?"

Cas looks up and smiles at Dean as he gets up and crosses the room. “You should probably get some more beers too.”

Dean leans over and pecks Cas on the temple. "You tryin' to get me drunk, angel?"

“I would never…” Cas starts, before chuckling and winking in an exaggerated way. “Unless you want me to.”

It prompts a laugh from Dean, and he looks at Cas and says, "Why buy the cow a beer when you can have the milk for free?"

Then he exits the room and heads to the kitchen, hoping there's still actually alcohol in the fridge.

He avoids eye contact with most of the people he encounters, still not feeling like he's welcome with everyone. When he gets to the kitchen, he finds Benny standing at the sink with a bottle. Dean wonders if the blood tastes different to him now.

Grabbing a couple more Margiekugels out of the fridge, he softly says, "Hey, Benny. Cas and I were wondering if you'd like to join us. I'm planning on filling him in on what I did to Ketch. We promised to be honest, and he's got a right to know."

As the vampire turns to him, Dean adds, "I may have mentioned you seemed a bit off. And he's concerned about you." He sets the bottles down and grips Benny's bicep. "We both are."

Benny’s smile looks almost bashful, and he takes one of the beers from Dean to carry it for him. “Yeah, I’d like that. Just promise you’ll kick me out when I start getting in the way.”

Dean bumps shoulders with him and tells him, "You're not going to be in the way, dude. C'mon, grab a couple extra drinks, and let's get the ugly part over with."

Benny picks up a few more beers, and falls into step beside Dean as they walk back to his room. “So, you guys are concerned about me, huh? That’s kinda sweet.”

Dean's happy Benny can't see the blush that's creeping up his neck.  _ One point for the facial hair.  _ Though he can probably sense the change in blood pressure, so… "You, shut it."

Benny lets out a laugh, and it’s deep and throaty. Thankfully, they’ve reached the room, and Dean can cover up his reaction to that sound by calling out to Cas as he opens the door, “Hey, honey, I’m home. And look who I found.”

Cas has moved over to the bed, and he looks up happily at the two of them as they enter. “Hello, Benny. I hope Dean didn’t drag you away from anything important.”

"Nah. Was just drinkin' my lunch."

Dean snickers then passes Cas another beer as he moves to sit in a chair at the small table. Benny joins him, and they both face the angel.

“How you feelin’ now?” Benny asks Cas. “No after-effects from the injury?”

Cas puts his hand to the place where he’d been stabbed and shakes his head no. “All systems seem to be working fine.”

Dean wonders if  _ all  _ systems are working, but he can’t exactly find out with Benny in the room. So he opts for smirking at Cas instead, saying, “Might be a good idea to hold off on the warp speed for a couple of days.”

Cas peers at him, a small smile tugging at his lips. “That is illogical, captain.”

Benny's looking between the two of them like they're speaking Greek and takes a sip of his beer. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Aww, man. Don't tell me you guys don't have  _ Star Trek _ here!" Dean pouts.

Look of confusion clearing, Benny replies, "Oh, yeah. Just never watched it really. Tried, but the casting was awful. I'll never understand why they made Shatner a Vulcan."

Dean almost spits out the beer he'd just drank. A little bit escapes the corner of his mouth though and trickles into his beard, and he wipes at it with his shirt sleeve. "That might just be the most disturbing thing I've heard about this dimension."

Benny shakes his head and laughs. “I’ve got a feeling I’m missing something here, but I guess we can agree on that.”

He's dicking around, trying to avoid the inevitable. But since he and Cas are shooting for full transparency…

"So, um, Cas. I don't know how much more of the Ketch situation you want to know, and it's not all mine to tell," he glances at Benny, who looks hesitant, "but there's one thing we lied about."

Cas sighs, but he doesn’t seem angry; he looks more worried than anything. “Go on.”

"See, Benny, well, he had noble intentions. And I think maybe he was trying to protect us all from more emotional stress while you were injured." He directs the next part at Benny. "But it's not fair for you to take the blame, man."

"Dean, it's okay," Benny starts, "I'm okay with–"

"Well, I'm not." Dean reaches over and pats the vampire on the shoulder and stares him down. "You did enough."

“What were you taking the blame for?” Cas asks Benny. “Do I want to know?”

Turning back to Cas, Dean says, "When Benny said he was the one to kill Ketch, it wasn't the truth. I did that. I did it cold. I did it because we couldn't have him here, potentially finding a way to let Michael back in. Benny helped me with the torture, kept me balanced." He shoots his friend a small smile. "I was glad to have you with me."

Benny scrubs a hand over his beard and swallows some more beer before replying, "That goes both ways, brother."

The silence that follows stretches out for long seconds as Cas appears to process this information. “I… that wasn’t easy to hear, but it must have been even harder to say.” He gets off the bed and goes over to Dean, pulling him into an awkward hug, given he’s still sitting in the chair. “I appreciate you being honest with me, Dean. Thank you.”

Not that Dean thought Cas was going to be pissed, but he's glad he's taking it well.

He slings his arms around Cas's waist and presses his forehead to his sternum, mumbling against his stomach, "Didn't want you finding out somehow down the line and thinking you couldn't trust me."

Cas pulls back and stares down at Dean with a soft smile, combing his fingers through the hairs on Dean’s cheek. “Look at you, being honest about what happened. Talking about your feelings. Sam would be so proud.”

Dean pulls back and quirks a scowly eyebrow at him. "Shut up."

He can't keep a straight face, though. Cas playfully giving him shit has always secretly amused him.

“No, I don’t think I will shut up.” Cas growls and bends down to give him a peck on the lips.

An embarrassed cough from nearby reminds them that Benny is still there. “I’ll… give you two your privacy. You must be tired.” It’s obvious that he doesn’t really think they’re going to be sleeping, but is looking for an excuse to leave.

Dean reaches across the table and grabs Benny’s hand before he can get up. "No. We invited you here because we want to be sure you're okay. Sorry if the PDA is making you uncomfortable. We'll cool it."

Cas lets go of him and nods. “Dean’s right… stay, please. We promise to keep our hands to ourselves.”

“Okay,” Benny chuckles. “At least we’ve gotten all the confessions out of the way now. No one else has any secrets they need to reveal, do they?”

Dean quickly looks at Cas. They need to tell Benny about his dream, but is this really the best time? The guy's already dealing with more shit than he should have to because of them.

“Well, that’s a good question,” Cas starts, squeezing Dean’s hand reassuringly. “There is something we haven’t told you, about Dean’s nightmares. They’re… they’re all about you.”

Dean smacks Cas in the stomach. "Way to soften the blow, Blunty McBlunterson."

To say Benny looks surprised is an understatement. He looks between them for confirmation, before saying quietly, “About me? Can you tell me what happens in them?”

Dean softly pushes Cas out of the way, so he can get better access to Benny. You know what? On second thought… "This isn't going to be a fun conversation. Dog pile on the bed. It ain't memory foam, but it beats these chairs. You-" He points at Cas. "You get to park it on the hard surface for now."

Cas does as Dean tells him to, sitting down quickly in the chair as soon as Dean vacates it. But Benny is more hesitant about the request, until Dean tugs him by the hand and he moves over to the bed and sits down.

Dean passes Benny his beer and sets his own on the nightstand. Seeing Benny propped against the headboard reminds him of the position he's in in the dream.  _ Maybe this wasn't the best idea… _

He crawls onto the mattress and grabs the pillow to shove it behind his back. Cas is staring at him intensely, and he gives him the barest of nods to show that he’s okay. After taking a mouthful of the beer, he turns to Benny, hoping that this isn’t going to freak the vampire out too much.

“So, yeah… these nightmares. When they first started, I thought they were about the Benny from our world, but now… well. I’m in the bunker and there are these demons coming at me from every direction, but I get ‘em all. But then when I get to the kitchen, I find you, and… damn.” 

How can he tell Benny what he keeps seeing? Maybe he shouldn’t do this. Benny is watching him, those piercing blue eyes boring into his, waiting for the rest of the story.

"I get there, and there's bodies on the ground, the island… and you're on the floor, kinda propped against a cabinet, and you see me, say my name…" Dean gulps down the lump in his throat and soldiers on. "I move to your side, assess you for damage, and tell you you're going to be okay. But you know I'm lying."

He wants to reach out, needs to hold on to the solidness next to him, but keeps his hands wrapped around the beer instead. "You look at me. And you spend your dying breath telling me we'll see each other again."

“Dean,” Benny whispers, his expression distraught. “It’s just a dream, dar-” He cuts himself off and turns to look at Cas, as if searching for help from the angel.

Cas’s gaze is fixed on Dean, and he feels like something unspoken passes between them.

Dean fights back the tears that want to flow and croaks out, "Except it's a dream I have almost every night. And you die every night. And until I got  _ here, _ I thought that was all it was, that it couldn't really happen because Benny's already dead." He looks the vampire in the eye. "But you're not."

Benny swallows around what looks like a lump in his throat, and he reaches his hand out to cup Dean’s cheek. “Nothing’s gonna happen to me. I’m not so easy to get rid of.”

"Promise," Dean pleads quietly. He's asking a lot of people to make him promises he knows they can't keep. But, damn, he's so tired of losing everyone he cares about.

“I promise.” Benny’s expression then changes to one of sadness, as he says, “It’s sure gonna be hard saying goodbye to y’all when you leave.”

Dean gets disheartened at the thought. Because it's just one more loss. But it hurts more, somehow. "I'll be honest with you, man. If there was some way…"

He glances at Cas and sees a similar look of remorse at the thought of not having Benny around.

“If there was some way, I’d take it,” Benny says without hesitation. “And not just because you remind me of my Dean. Because of you… and you.” He nods at Cas.

Cas gets to his feet and walks over to the bed, then sits on the same side as Benny. “You’ve come to mean a lot to both of us,” he says softly, wrapping his fingers around the vampire’s wrist.

Dean watches as Benny places his other hand over Cas’s, and rubs his thumb lightly against his knuckles. “I ain’t never felt the way I feel–” He stops talking, but he keeps his hand where it is.

Sighing, Dean tries to fight the negativity that wants to build in him. He knows that Benny cares. That there was probably something there between him and his Dean. And who wouldn't find Cas appealing?

He reaches up and tentatively wraps his fingers around Benny's where they're touching his cheek.

A calmness descends over them as they comfort each other, no one really making eye contact, but it’s not awkward nevertheless. Eventually – it could have been two hours or two minutes – Cas lets go of Benny’s hand and tenderly strokes Dean’s other cheek. It looks like he’s reached some kind of conclusion, and he moves to get off the bed again.

Dean's initial instinct is to panic. Cas walking away from him during whatever this is… It sends him into bad headspace. But Cas isn't actually leaving; he's just moving back to the chair. And Dean's not alone.

He turns to Benny, really looks at him. "You loved him, didn't you?"

Benny’s eyes are watery as he says, “Yeah. I never told him though, but I think he knew. I hope he did.”

And, god, that's the kicker, right? If this world’s Dean was anything like him… the guy probably thought he didn't deserve Benny. Just like  _ he _ never felt worthy of his Benny.

Gulping down a mouthful of fear, he reaches up and draws Benny down to him. Touches their foreheads together. "I'd be willing to bet my favorite body part that he loved you back."

Benny’s expression turns playful when he pulls back a little to look Dean in the eyes and asks, “Favorite body part? Is it your nose?”

Dean smiles and doesn't even try to stop himself from licking the tip of Benny's nose. "I'll give you two more guesses."

Benny grins and winks at him. “Is it your right hand?”

He hears Cas snort and shoots him a mock glare. A silent understanding passes between them, and Dean sees reassurance on Cas's face, knows they're both on the same page about the direction this seems to be taking.

Reaching down and taking Benny's right hand in his, Dean presses a small kiss to the palm then slowly licks a line from the base of his fingers to the pulse in Benny's wrist. He whispers against it, "One more try."

Benny’s breathing accelerates as he stares at Dean’s lips. “Mouth?” he asks, his voice deeper than Dean’s ever heard it.

Dean leans back in, lips almost brushing Benny's, and his own voice is a bit breathy when he responds. "Still wrong, but maybe you deserve a consolation prize."

“Do I have to guess what that is too?” Benny murmurs, the air between them practically crackling with electricity.

"You seem pretty bad at guessing games…" Dean responds, pressing in closer.

A groan of frustration comes from where Cas is sitting, and that just ramps up the tension a little more. Knowing that this game they’re playing is having such an effect on his boyfriend is all kinds of hot. 

“Are you gonna show me?” Benny asks, and Dean isn’t sure if he’s talking about the body part or the consolation prize… or both.

He clears the last bit of space between them and goes for the kiss. Doesn't rush it, just a slow, soft caress of lips, waiting for Benny's reaction.

Benny moans into his mouth, tilting his head and running his hand behind Dean’s head to gently grip his hair. His eyes flutter closed as he deepens the kiss and presses his body closer against Dean’s.

He's a bit hesitant – the thought that Benny is only using him as a replacement for his Dean lingering in the back of his head; but that's not how he feels about this Benny, he's no replacement, so maybe Dean should just let himself have this?

With that in mind, he awkwardly moves to straddle Benny's legs, crawling onto his lap to get as close as their clothing will let them.

Benny places his hands on Dean’s hips and holds him in place as he grinds his groin against Dean’s, creating a glorious friction.

Okay, so that answers that. They're going for more than just kissing. Dean arches into Benny's hold, and the feel of the erection behind those tactical pants is making Dean anxious for more. His vampire is hung.

Benny pushes his hands up under Dean’s shirt, caressing his skin with a tenderness he wasn’t expecting. “This needs to come off,” he grits out, grabbing hold of the hem of the shirt and lifting it up.

Dean strips the material over his head and tosses it at Cas. The nerd, he actually starts folding it. Turning back to Benny, he leans in and whispers, "Aren't you supposed to unwrap your prize?"

With a noise that resembles a snarl, Benny flips Dean over onto his back, and hovers over him. His chest is heaving and his eyes are dark with desire as he runs his palms over Dean’s chest, down towards the waistband of his jeans. Never breaking eye contact, he pops the button then lowers the zipper, before starting to slide them down over his hips. “This is the best prize I ever saw,” he says, stopping to bend down and lick over Dean’s stomach.

Dean cards his fingers through Benny's hair, slightly amazed this is actually happening. Scratching at the vampire's scalp, he can't help throwing in, "You want another guess about my favorite body part?"

Benny slips his hand inside Dean’s jeans – which haven’t quite made it off – and cups his erection through his boxers. “Is it this?” he asks, squeezing gently.

Dean's answer shakes on its way out. "Yep. That's the one. You win."

“I already won,” Benny says, before getting off the bed and going about his task of removing Dean’s jeans and boxers with a renewed purpose. In his impatience he yanks them down Dean’s legs a little roughly, and Dean finds he doesn’t mind that one bit.

Dean toes at his boots, trying to help, but mainly he's just turned on by the fact that now he's almost got the vampire where they all want him. 

_ Enjoying the show, love? _ he taunts Cas with an internal smirk.

There’s an undignified noise from Cas – somewhere between a groan and a squeak – and Dean knows he heard his prayer. “Fuck, yes,” the angel growls, just to emphasize his point.

Benny has finally gotten Dean’s boots, jeans, and boxers off and thrown somewhere across the room, and now he’s making quick work of his socks. Once they’ve disappeared too, Benny stares down at him, as if admiring his handiwork. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

He's gotta say, having Benny staring at him like he's a snack is doing amazing things to him. He spreads his legs tauntingly and drags his toes up the inseam of Benny's pants.

"You're a bit overdressed for my tastes."

“You gonna help me?” Benny asks, lifting the hem of his shirt teasingly. “I’m not sure I can do this on my own.”

It's all the invitation Dean needs. He gets to his hands and knees and crawls to Benny at the foot of the bed. Trailing fingers over the exposed skin of Benny's stomach, Dean hooks two into the waistband of his pants and says, "I think I could lend you a hand… or two."

Benny takes Dean’s hands in his own, and places them firmly on the sides of his pants. “They need tugging… hard.” His voice is thick with lust as they pull his pants off together.

Dean draws one hand back up to brush over the fabric covering Benny's cock. He traces a finger alongup the impressive length and stares up at him with a sultry gaze. "Should your boxers go, too?"

_ God, Cas, his dick's so long. I want to be impaled on it.  _

This time Cas lets out a loud groan, and Dean can see him trembling where he sits. He can’t believe how much of a kick he’s getting out of knowing he’s fulfilling Cas’s fantasy. If he wasn’t turned on enough already…

“Hell, yes,” Benny responds, reminding Dean of the question about his boxers.

He leans forward and nuzzles into the flesh of Benny's stomach, licks along the place where it meets the waistband of the offending material, and grabs it in his teeth. He slowly drags it down Benny's length, teasing the skin and the angel watching them from the sidelines.

“You’re killing me,” Benny moans, a shudder running through his entire body as Dean gets the boxers down his legs and off. His erection stands proud and inviting, and Dean plants a kiss on the tip.

Lips lingering, he tongues delicately at the slit as he thinks at the angel,

_ Gee, wonder what I should do with this? _

Dean hears Cas squirm in his chair, and he can practically feel the air in the room heating up. 

Benny places his hands on the back of Dean’s head in an attempt to encourage him to take his cock into his mouth. “I bet you could take my whole length,” he says brokenly.

Dean honestly doesn't know if he can, but he knows he's gonna try. He slowly licks at the head where precome is trickling from the slit. There's a slight metallic aftertaste that Dean savors on his tongue. He kisses at the underside, loving the texture of Benny on his lips.

Looking up into lust-blown eyes, Dean drags his tongue back up to the tip and suckles at Benny's cock head, then starts to slowly work his way down. He uses a little bit of teeth on that sweet bundle of nerves, just to see what kind of reaction he gets.

Benny cries out, “God, Dean… your mouth!” as he can’t help himself from thrusting forward. 

Dean chokes slightly, but he doesn’t pull off. Instead, he swallows more of it down, then begins bobbing his head. He's not going to be able to take all of Benny, not this time anyway, but goals, right?

Benny's legs are slightly trembling, and while Dean is enjoying the effect he's having, he'd rather the vampire tremble under him. He taps him on the hip and draws back off Benny's dick, lips slick with their combined fluids.

"How 'bout we get you back on the bed, big boy?"

Benny grabs him by the back of his neck and pulls him up into a sloppy kiss that's all tongue and teeth and a hint of fang.

Dean slowly backs up in the bed, digging fingernails into Benny's lower back to urge him to follow. When he feels the mattress sink under their combined weight, he maneuvers Benny around so he's back against the headboard.

He spends some more time feasting at his vampire's mouth; biting at his lips, licking at the roof of his mouth and caressing his descending fangs with the tip of his tongue… sucking on Benny's tongue the way he'd been sucking his cock.

Breaking away, Dean noses his way to Benny's ear and whispers, "I could kiss you for hours. Those fangs…" He shudders. "But I really want to get back to this," he continues, tenderly massaging the straining erection between Benny's legs.

Benny bucks up into his hand, murmuring encouragement, “Yeah, just like that, sweetheart.”

Cas is breathing heavily, and it's hot as fuck to know he's enjoying what he's seeing. With the goal of making it even better for all of them, Dean spreads Benny's legs and crawls between them. He leans over and takes Benny back in his mouth as deep as he can get him, and arches his back so his ass is in the air, hoping the sight looks as good for Cas as it does in Dean's head.

_ He tastes so good, angel. And he feels so thick and heavy in my mouth. I can't help wondering what this stretch would feel like somewhere else. _

_ “Ohhhh… _ fuck,” Cas says, and Benny looks at Dean curiously.

“Are you two communicating with each other?” he breathes out, banging his head against the headboard as Dean uses his tongue again.

Dean smiles around the mouthful of cock and winks up at Benny as he moves up and down on it quicker, nodding in assent as he does so. It causes the vampire to buck up into his mouth, and Dean hums in happiness.

A positively wicked smile spreads across the vampire’s face, and he bends down to whisper in Dean’s ear. “Tell your angel I’m gonna fuck your hot, wet mouth.”

Dean doesn’t know how Cas is going to react to that, but his own cock twitches interestedly in response to Benny’s filthy words.

_ Oh, Cas. He said he's gonna fuck my mouth. And I want it so bad. Want to feel the weight of him sliding across my tongue and down my throat. But I don't know if I can take him. He's so long. Do you think I can do it, baby? _

There’s a kind of electrical crackling from where Cas is sitting – or more like squirming in exquisite torment – and Dean wonders if his wings are out. Their beauty is something that Benny definitely deserves to see.

“Yes-s-s, you can take him,” Cas gasps out. “You need to get filled.”

With an obscene groan that goes straight to Dean’s groin, Benny starts fucking into his mouth, gripping his hair to keep him in place. “That’s it, you feel so good.”

Dean swallows around him then lets his jaw go as slack as he can. His eyes are watering, and he's starting to feel kinda floaty, but having Benny inside him…

He looks up at him, and there's such a look of amazement on Benny's face. “Fuck, you’re unbelievable. You… “ he breaks off as Dean swirls his tongue around the head. “ You keep that up and I’m not gonna last, and I really wanna fuck that beautiful ass.”

Lowering his voice so only Dean can hear, he says, “Ask Cas if he wants to watch me fuck you. Tell him we’ll give him the best damn show he ever saw.”

Dean slowly pulls off and climbs up Benny's body so he can devour him. He tangles one hand in the vampire's hair so he can deepen the kiss, and uses the other hand to support himself against the wall as he straddles Benny's hips and thrusts against him.

_ Cas, I want him to fuck me so bad. Want every inch of him pushing inside me. Want to feel him so fucking deep. Do you want that, baby? Wanna watch him wreck me as he fucks me into the mattress? You wanna come for us like that, love? _

There’s a shuffling from Cas’s direction and a deep, drawn out moan. “Yes… yes, please. Fuck!”

Benny chuckles as his hands find their way to Dean’s ass and one finger starts probing at his entrance. “I’m gonna make this so good for you, sweetheart. I’m gonna fuck you so hard Cas’ll feel it.”

Dean glances at Cas to check if he heard and sees he's got his t-shirt raised and is toying with the button of his noticeably tighter jeans.

Looking back at Benny, he says, "I'm going to hold you to that," and delves back in for more of that fucking mouth.

As their kiss becomes more heated, Benny’s finger circles the ring of muscle, and Dean breaks off the kiss to lean over to the bedside table drawer to retrieve a bottle of lube.

Benny's quirking an eyebrow at him, and Dean sheepishly admits, "I stole it from your Dean's room when I went to get more clothes. Figured it wasn't getting used there anymore..."

Holding out the bottle to Benny, he smirks. "But I can think of at least two places you could use it here."

Benny winks as he takes the bottle. “Is this another one of your guessing games? ‘Cause as much as I like playing, I’m ready to get down to business.”

Dean's all for that. "Nah, this is my 'I'd really like it if you'd get me nice and stretched so you can slick your dick up and fuck me into next week' game. Wanna play that one?"

Benny doesn’t answer with words; he lets out something resembling a snarl and flips Dean over onto his back with his free hand while popping the cap on the bottle with the other.  _ Impressive. _

To demonstrate his willingness to get on with it, within seconds he’s got two fingers coated with lube and he’s fucking them into Dean’s ass enthusiastically.

Bearing down on their thickness, Dean whimpers. "Yeah, just like that, Benny. Like it rough."

“Fuck… you’re really tryin’ to kill me, aren’t you?” Benny growls as he adds another finger. “I’m not sure I can hold off fucking this sweet ass much longer.”

Dean fumbles around on the bed, searching for the lube Benny had dropped. He finally feels the plastic bottle and flips the top open, pours a bit in his hand. He's just starting to stroke Benny's dick when he feels those fingers massaging at his inner walls.

Leaning down to Dean’s ear, Benny whispers, “Tell Cas I’m gonna fuck you now, and I’m not gonna go easy on you.” He gives one last thrust with his fingers before pulling them out, as he nibbles on Dean’s ear.

Letting out a breathy moan, Dean strokes Benny a bit harder while he relays the words.

_ He said he's gonna fuck me, Cas. Hard. I can't wait to feel him inside me. He's so perfect in my hand, and I want him buried so deep I can feel him in my throat again. God, Cas, you should feel him. And his fingers… they're so thick and rough. Those calluses brushing along my prostate… it wasn't enough, baby. Want him to get me off with just his fingers some day. But his dick… Oh, Cas, he's… _

“Fucking… fuck!” Cas gasps out, as there’s a rustling sound from his direction. Dean really wants to know what the angel is doing, but for the moment he’s too focused on Benny and his cock.

Benny hovers over him and lines himself up, waiting only a moment before he pushes in in one long thrust. As his hips come flush with Dean’s he lets out a shuddering breath. “Damn, you feel so good.”

Dean hikes a leg up and digs his heel into Benny's ass. It gets them even closer, and Dean chokes out, "So do you, baby. So deep with just one thrust…"

Benny stares into his eyes, before going in for a passionate kiss. As their lips collide, he starts to move; pulling almost all the way out then slamming back in, nailing Dean’s prostate the first time. It seems he wants a better angle though, and he grabs hold of Dean’s thighs and lifts them, holding them high as he fucks into him even deeper.

"Ah, fuck! Yes, Benny, right there." Dean wants to buck into him, but the way Benny's holding him has him perfectly positioned, and it feels amazing.

_ Cas, he's even better than I hoped. The way he feels inside me… Jesus, Cas, he's fucking me so good! _

The groans coming from Cas are getting louder, and that goes straight to Dean’s dick. He hopes it’ll get some attention soon, but meanwhile Benny has hooked one of Dean’s ankles over his shoulder, and is using his other leg as leverage. 

Fuck, he’s really going to feel this tomorrow. His whole body is getting a pounding.

Benny’s thrusts are speeding up, and Dean wants to push against him – meet him halfway – but the way the vampire’s holding him, he’s powerless. 

"Oh, shit!  _ Benny! _ Feels so fucking good, sweetheart. Please… please don't stop. Please…" He's starting to lose the ability to form sentences, and it's so worth it, if it means he gets to keep Benny inside him.

_ I wish you could feel this... hnhh, oh, Cas, wish you could feel the way he's splitting me open on his cock. How awesome it feels when he…  _ "Ah, yes, like that, Benny!" _ …when he hits my prostate just right. It's so good, Cas. It feels like heaven, sunshine. _

“I… I can’t–” Cas growls, and now Dean really wants to watch him.

As if Benny can read his mind, he suddenly pulls out and says, “Get on all fours. Let’s see what we’ve done to your angel.”

Dean does as Benny says, scrambling to get into position despite the ache in his legs. The sight that greets him as he looks at Cas is incredible. The angel has his shirt off and is running one hand over his nipple, while the other hand is frantically tugging at his cock. As they make eye contact, Dean licks over his bottom lip, gasping out as Benny grasps his hips and enters him from behind.

It's just the right side of too painful, and Dean pushes back onto Benny's dick, needing him as deep as he can get him. His legs are trembling, but the way Benny starts fucking into him is so worth it.

"Cas, he's even deeper now. Ohhh, it's so…" He groans as Benny finds his prostate again. "Damn, Benny! Yes! Oh, god, Cas, you need to feel this. Benny, I want him to feel you so bad."

Benny’s movements are stuttering now. “I’m so close… fuck. Are you gonna come for me?” As he says it, he reaches his hand around to Dean’s groin and takes hold of his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“You wanna see what I do to him, Cas?” Benny asks, before sinking his teeth into the back of Dean’s neck.

"Oh, yes, Benny! Oh,  _ fuck… _ shit, Cas, can he… please, baby, can he finish us both off? I'm losing my mind, god, it's so good, Cas, please!"

Dean's pushing back into Benny's thrusts, into his calloused palm, into those fucking glorious teeth… pushing for more.

_ Please, my love… _

Cas looks utterly wrecked as his eyes lock onto Dean’s. They’re so dark now, Dean could almost swear he’s a demon. His hand is almost a blur on his cock, and his chest is heaving.

“Come for me… come for B–Benny.”

Benny's thrusts get rougher, and Dean's just holding on for the ride now. "Oh, Benny. Please let me come. Please? We need you to let us come, baby."

Benny runs his free hand up to Dean’s throat, and squeezes just a little bit. “Do it… make a mess of this bed. I wanna feel your ass clenching around me as I fill you up.”

Dean pushes into the fingers around his throat, loving the feel of them there, and makes eye contact with Cas.

“You look fucking amazing. I’ve never seen anything so sexy,” Cas groans. He’s bucking up into his own hand now, and it’s obvious he’s teetering on the edge. “I… I’m–”

With a noise Dean has definitely never heard before, the angel comes; arching his back and spilling in great white spurts over his hand.  _ “Fuck… _ fuck me.”

Watching Cas come undone on just his hand and what he and Benny are doing is one of the sexiest things he's ever seen. He slams his ass back onto the vampire's dick, wanting him even deeper.

Fingers tighten on his throat, and Dean swallows against it, starting to see spots. It's goddamn amazing, and gets even better when Benny loses the last of his control.

Benny sinks his teeth in further, and the pain is exquisite. He nails Dean’s prostate one last time as his orgasm hits, and he floods Dean’s ass with his seed. Dean is plastered against him, held in place by Benny’s hands and his mouth.

The feel of him coming inside him has Dean right at the edge. He looks over to where Cas is almost passed out in the chair, and it gets him closer. The angel looks so loose and relaxed, and Dean wishes he could touch him. Taste him. Wishes he could see Benny doing the same.

With a silent scream, Dean comes, spilling hot on the sheets, just like Benny wanted. He jerks in the vampire's grip, hips stuttering, cock spurting out more come than Dean can remember ever producing. The teeth at his neck scrape painful lines into his flesh, and it's perfect. He reaches one hand up to cradle Benny to him and breathes out through gasping breaths, "So perfect for me."

Benny releases Dean’s throat and moves his hand down to stroke over his chest tenderly. “Damn, cher, you’re the best fuck I ever had,” he says as his breathing slows. He lets go of Dean’s spent cock and lifts his hand to Dean’s mouth, pushing his thumb inside. 

“My hand’s a mess,” he says by way of explanation.

Dean sucks at it, tasting himself on Benny's digit. He hears Cas suck in a breath and looks up to see the angel staring at them, slack-jawed.

“I don’t think I can move,” Cas says, huffing out a weak laugh. “But I want to lay down with you, hold you both.”

"Want that, too, angel," Dean replies as he pulls off Benny's thumb. "Benny?"

“Hell, yeah. Get your ass over here,” Benny says as he pulls out of Dean gently. “You okay, Dean?” he asks, tenderly running his hands over Dean’s ass. 

Dean hums and arches into the touch. "Mmhmm. Feel awesome."

He sees Cas get off the chair and look down at the mess he’s made of himself. He cleans himself up with a wave of his hand, but he doesn’t tuck himself back in; instead he removes the rest of his clothes before climbing onto the bed. Looking at them both in wonder, it seems he’s trying to decide where to put himself. He might also be looking at Dean’s come that’s all over the sheets, and Benny’s come, which is currently trickling down the inside of his thighs.

Dean clears his throat – he's going to be feeling the effects of Benny's fingers on his neck for a while – and asks Cas to do his mojo, then collapses onto his stomach, pulling Benny's weight down on top of him.

_ So good. _

He snuggles deeper into the mattress, loving how Benny's unintentionally pressing him into it.

"Cas… We need you."

He feels the mattress move as Cas shifts on it, cleaning them up with his grace, before draping himself over Benny’s back, pulling him towards him and off Dean. Once he’s apparently satisfied with how he’s got them, Dean feels the angel’s hands rubbing over his back. “You were so good, Dean,” he says, full of praise.

Dean blushes and turns his head to see Cas curled around Benny. They look good together, and the thought makes Dean smile. "Benny was better."

Benny chuckles and there’s a hint of redness in his cheeks too. “I was inspired by the sweetest ass on earth.” 

“It is perfect, isn’t it?” Cas murmurs, moving his hand lower to caress Dean’s ass.

Dean buries his face back in the sheets, embarrassed at the praise, but also secretly pleased. And if he's smiling a bit, well, only he'll know.

Benny’s hand sneaks its way to the back of Dean’s head, and he turns it so that they’re facing each other. “C’mere,” he says, leaning in for a sweet kiss. 

Dean shuffles around so he's on his side, facing them both. Benny's lips on his are butterfly-light, and it's such a contrast to the aggressive fucking. He loves it. He curls his fingers into the vampire's side and hums in contentment.

Benny’s hands slide around his back to pull him closer, but he keeps the kiss sweet and light. When he eventually breaks away, Dean looks above Benny’s head to see Cas watching them.

He leans up, needing his angel's touch. Their lips find each other, and this kiss is more insistent… more lingering. Benny’s sandwiched between them, but he doesn’t seem to mind; in fact, quite the opposite.

“You boys tryin’ to get me going again?" he asks, playfully, plastering his whole body against Dean’s.

Dean groans into Cas's mouth before he pulls back and leans in to bite at Benny's lower lip. "It's a tempting thought, but as much as I'd love another round, you kinda wore me out in the best possible way. But, um, if you two wanna…"

Benny raises an eyebrow at Dean, before turning around to face Cas. “I dunno about the sex part, but I really wanna kiss you. I’ve been thinking about those lips for a long time.”

Cas leans forward and whispers something in Benny’s ear, then gives Benny what he wants. Dean can’t really see them kissing, but Cas’s hand slides up into Benny’s hair and they get lost in each other.

He really wants to see them together, really wants to watch them take each other apart. But he wasn't kidding when he told Benny he was tired. Dean leans forward a bit and kisses Benny's shoulder, then nuzzles down and lets his eyes drift closed, enjoying the noises coming from the two sex gods next to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Since coming to this world, Castiel has experienced a lot of firsts; first time kissing Dean, first time having sex with Dean, first time realizing that he really gets a kick out of seeing Dean being fucked by Benny, and first time kissing Benny.

The vampire’s mouth is as talented as he thought it would be, and as their kiss becomes more passionate, he feels his dick perking up again. He’s slightly surprised by it; after he masturbated so frantically to the sexy scenes he witnessed, he wondered if it might take a long time before he got hard again.

_Well, that question has been answered._

Maybe it’s time for another first; sex with Benny.

The fingers carding through his hair pull him closer, angle his head just right for even better access. Benny's tongue is plunging into his mouth, mimicking an act that Castiel really wants to experience with this man.

Castiel hooks his leg over Benny’s thigh, and pulls them closer together. When their groins make contact, he gasps into Benny’s mouth as he begins grinding against him.

The vampire runs a hand down Castiel's side, fingernails lightly scratching at his skin. Then those fingers trail lower, and Castiel moans into his mouth when Benny caresses his ass.

Slipping his hand between their bodies, he takes hold of Benny’s impressively sized cock, and gives it a stroke. It feels wonderful in his hand, and he wonders what it might feel like if it was inside him… if Benny fucks him the way he fucked Dean. He hasn’t really thought about doing it that way before, but now… now he can’t get it out of his mind.

Benny pushes into his grip and hikes Castiel's leg up higher. Pulling back from their kiss, Benny looks at him with heat in his eyes and whispers, "You think Dean will sleep through it if we're fucking right next to him? Because this," he traces back up to the muscle of Castiel's backside, "is something I'm really havin' trouble resisting."

Castiel’s breath hitches and he’s momentarily lost for words. Nodding mutely, he shows his desire by yanking Benny in for another kiss, clashing their teeth together as he reaches back to grab the vampire’s hand and press a finger to his hole.

Castiel can feel Benny's chest rumble with the growl his gesture elicits. "You gonna let me fuck this tight hole, angel? Somehow I don't think Dean's been tappin' it," he adds with a devilish smirk.

“I… I saw how you fucked Dean, and I want to feel it. Want to feel all of you… inside me.” He almost feels like he’s begging Benny now, but he gets the feeling that’s something the vampire really enjoys. 

"All of me? Tell me somethin', Cas. You ever had anything here?" Benny asks, circling the ring of muscle.

“No,” Castiel admits, hoping Benny won’t decide not to fuck him. “I never wanted it until… I watched you with Dean.” He thinks for a moment and wonders if he can change Benny’s mind. “I could use my grace to open myself up… to make it easier for you.”

"Oh, sugar, as much as I really love the idea of getting inside you soon, I have something a bit different in mind."

“You do? What is it?” Castiel has watched some of Dean’s extensive collection of porn in the past, but he really has no idea what’s on Benny’s mind.

The smile Benny offers is anything but decent. The vampire leans in and growls in his ear, "You know, with the things I've heard… the way you took Dean apart while this mouth of yours talked such glorious filth… Well, I didn't expect you to be so adorably innocent."

“The things you heard?” At first, Castiel can’t fathom what Benny’s referring to. He hadn’t said anything while Dean and Benny were fucking, but, ohhhh… he has a sudden realization of what he meant. “You heard me talking about you while Dean and I made love?” The thought of that makes Castiel’s insides feel strange, but not unpleasantly so.

Benny has the decency to look sheepish… for a moment. Then he replies, "It was one of the sexiest things I'd ever experienced until tonight. And I wouldn't have acted on it, would have carried it to my eventual grave, if you and Dean hadn't drawn me in."

“And I would have kept it as a fantasy between Dean and I if you hadn’t been so responsive. So willing.”

Castiel loves that Benny is telling him this; that they were both prepared to say nothing if it hadn’t been for circumstances throwing them together. Or maybe it isn’t circumstance… maybe it's Dean.

"Oh, I'm totally willing, sweetheart." Benny reaches down and grabs Castiel by the hips, then flips him onto his back, jostling Dean next to them, but the hunter just lets out a cute little sniffle and cuddles into the mattress.

He likes the feeling of Benny doing what he wants with him, more than he would ever have thought possible. “So am I. I want you to make me yours.”

Benny groans and leans in to feast at his mouth. Castiel is melting into it when Benny draws away and starts planting delicate little kisses down his throat and chest.

Castiel squirms underneath him. The kisses make his skin tingle, and he wants more… so much more.

Strong hands hold him immobilized as Benny licks a wet line from his collarbone to his right nipple. The vampire sinks teeth around it and sucks hard, making Castiel arch into the touch.

“Oh, Benny, your mouth is amazing… fuck!” he cries out, placing his hand on the back of Benny’s head to keep him there.

Fingers circle Castiel's other nipple and then pinch at it with increasing pressure, until Castiel whimpers under his ministrations.

"Like that… yes-s-s," he hisses when Benny gives another hard suck. He desperately wants some friction on his cock, but he doesn't want this to stop either.

Benny's instincts are amazing, though, because he strokes a palm down Castiel's torso until he reaches the spot Castiel so desperately needs touched.

"Already so hard for me, cher," Benny murmurs into Castiel's chest, and curls his fingers around his aching length.

Considering Benny's a vampire, his hand is warm, and feels perfect as he begins to stroke him. "I love the way you move… your muscles… wanted you to touch me for so long."

Benny places a kiss right over Castiel's heart. "Want as much of you as I can have," he says softly, with a hint of sadness in his voice, "for as long as I can have you."

Castiel's heart swells with want and need, and something much stronger. He really doesn't want to let Benny go again, and he's pretty sure Dean feels the same. 

Apart from him being everything their Benny was, the sex is outstanding, and they haven't even really gotten started yet. Speaking of…

Benny's hand twists on his dick expertly, and he cries out so loudly, Dean stirs a little. He doesn't really know if he prefers for Dean to stay sleeping, or wake up. It would be quite a sight to awaken to.

The hand that's been stroking him with so much finesse is suddenly gone, and Castiel lets out a small whine at its absence.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart, I'm not done with you yet," Benny taunts as he nibbles a path to Castiel's cock. Eyes full of teasing promise look up at him, and Castiel can see a hint of fang when Benny continues, "You look absolutely delicious spread out for me like this."

Feeling emboldened, Castiel winks down at him. "Wait until you taste me," he purrs.

Benny kisses the inside of his thigh, licking along the skin above the femoral artery. He inhales deeply, eyes fluttering shut. "Sin in the guise of an angel… Don't mind if I do."

Plush lips suck lightly at the weight of his testicles, then trace up the length of his shaft, lingering at Castiel's frenulum.

It's funny how Benny can reduce him to a trembling wreck. It's different with Dean; he seems to prefer Castiel to take charge, but Benny's all confidence, and apparently knows just how to push Castiel's buttons. 

In the back of his mind, he realizes that the vampire had been trying to get him to engage in some dirty talk, so with a monumental effort, considering what that tongue is doing, he grits out, "Are you going to swallow me down? Let me fuck your mouth until you choke?"

Benny growls against his cock, sending glorious vibrations through him, and takes the head in the wet heat of his mouth. Castiel feels big, rough hands grasp his and pull them to the back of Benny's head before the vampire starts bobbing slowly on his dick.

He loses the ability to think words, so the dirty talk is going to have to be shelved for now, because damn… that mouth and those hands. He bucks his hips up sharply, causing the mattress to shake as Dean mumbles something in his sleep.

He sees Benny reach over and caress a hand over Dean's thigh, and their hunter calms again. There's a hum of contentment that sends delicious little tremors along Castiel's length, and he thrusts further into Benny's mouth, fingers brushing at the corners of his lips to feel the way they're stretched around him.

"Are you going to let me feel those fangs?" Castiel strokes the pad of his thumb along Benny's upper lip until he feels the length of his canine. "Wouldn't you like to mark me?"

Benny sucks his cock down until it's pushing at the back of his throat. He looks up Castiel's body then swallows around his length, the resistance lessening.

Castiel is about to thrust further when Benny stops him by applying a hint of teeth.

"Fuck… yes, fuck," he gasps out, gripping the strands of Benny's hair tightly. This elicits a loud moan from him, but he doesn't let up.

Benny hollows out his cheeks, taking the rest of Castiel's cock down his throat, and it's so good. He scratches at Benny's scalp, then traces his fingers down behind Benny's ear to his jaw stretched so wide around him. Castiel trails his fingertips over the bulge of his dick in Benny's throat and they both groan.

He wonders if he's going to come like this, because if Benny keeps this up he isn't going to be able to hold off until they get to the fucking.

"Y–you're driving me crazy. This feels too good."

Saliva coats Benny's lips as he draws off of Castiel's dick and hoarsely says, "Guess I should stop, then. But at some point, I really wanna feel you spill down my throat."

That thought turns Castiel on so much he almost considers asking Benny to let him shove his cock back into his mouth. But no… Benny promised to fuck him, and he wants that even more. "I know that's gonna feel so good. I'm looking forward to it already."

The way Benny's looking at him… so much hunger. And when the vampire nuzzles even further between his legs, Castiel can't help the whimper that escapes. He feels Benny's fangs scrape against the thin flesh at the vee where his hip and leg join, and has to sink his own teeth into his lip to keep from screaming.

"You said you want me to taste you, mark you," Benny comments, then sucks hard at the skin under his teeth.

The sensation is a mixture of pain and pleasure, and Castiel loves it. "You like the taste of angel?"

Benny sucks harder and pulls back to look down at the perfect impression of teeth and bruising he's left behind. Then he bends Castiel's knees toward his chest and pets over his hole.

He leans down and delicately licks at Castiel's nerve-filled entrance, and those crystal blue eyes look up at him, full of lust… and need. "Like the taste of _you."_

How is it possible that this just got hotter? Benny's skills in lovemaking are eye opening, and Castiel wants to experience all of them. "Open me up. Prepare me for your cock… please."

He's definitely begging now, but he can't help it.

Benny purrs against him, then starts licking at him in earnest. It's such an intimate feeling, like the vampire is kissing him there the same way he did Castiel's mouth. His tongue probes at Castiel's hole, and he moans, loving the way Benny is filling him.

When Benny slides a finger in alongside his tongue, Castiel nearly loses his mind. His nerve endings are tingling, and he pushes back against the vampire to get him deeper. 

"Such an impatient angel." Benny chuckles as he pulls away slightly, before plunging in again.

Benny's tongue is skillful, and he adds a finger which nails Castiel’s prostate. He jolts upwards as white hot pleasure courses through him. "Holy fucking shit," he shouts, blasphemously.

Dean stirs next to them, and Castiel shoves his fist in his mouth to muffle his cries, as Benny starts sucking at his rim.

The vampire reaches up with his other hand and brushes over Castiel's lips where they're already sealed around his own fingers. He breaks away from what he's doing long enough to say, "Get these nice and wet for me, angel," then resumes the truly talented tongue action in Castiel's ass.

He opens his mouth and does as Benny asks; taking the digits into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them, imagining it’s Benny’s dick. He hopes he’ll get to suck it one day, but for now he’s going to show Benny how obedient he is. He knows he’s doing a good job when Benny hums contentedly.

"Damn, sugar, you got a mouth made for sin." The vampire moans into his inner thigh, as he moves back from where he was tongue-fucking Castiel. He crawls up Castiel's body and kisses along the column of his neck, then starts slowly rubbing the pads of his fingers over Castiel's tongue.

Leaning in to whisper in his ear, Benny says, "Think I wanna fuck you nice and slow, sweetheart. See how long I can keep you on edge."

That sounds like it’s going to be torture, and Castiel looks forward to every drawn out moment of it. As Benny removes his fingers from Castiel’s mouth, he breathes out a barely audible sigh. “Please. I need it… need you.”

Something crosses Benny's features fleetingly, gone before Castiel can figure it out, and Benny looks him in the eyes with longing. "I'm gonna take you apart. Make you scream my name." He leans in and softly adds, "Gonna make you remember me, Cas."

The vampire pushes his wet fingers into Castiel's channel and strokes along his walls as he pumps them in and out with unfaltering rhythm. It's horrible and amazing, and the feel of that thickness spreading him open, getting him ready for Benny's cock, is the sweetest torment.

"You're so tight for me, baby. I could just finger you all night."

“I don’t require sleep, so… _fuck, do that again…_ all night is–“ Castiel can’t finish the thought, because Benny is indeed taking him apart with his fingers. He opens his legs wide to give his lover better access, and his knee knocks into Dean. There’s no reaction, and Castiel leaves his knee there, liking the thought that when Benny fucks him Dean will be able to feel it.

Benny takes his time, caressing over Castiel's prostate while his thumb strokes at his perineum. It's overwhelming, and when Benny leans forward to kiss him, Castiel grabs him fiercely, wanting as much contact as he can get.

A strong palm smoothes up his inner thigh and spreads him further apart, making room for Benny's hips. Castiel feels the silky length of his cock brush against the crease of his thigh, right over where Benny had marked him, and it makes him gasp out.

"You like that, angel? Like me claiming you for my own?"

“Yes-s-s-s-s,” Castiel hisses. “You’ll always be a part of me now. When I want to think of you, I can touch myself there and I’ll feel you.” 

It’s lucky that Benny is taking such care of him physically, because otherwise he might start thinking too deeply about him saying he would make Castiel remember him. The implication that they won’t stay together isn’t something he wants to think about.

Benny dives in for a kiss, and it's full of all the things they're not saying. There's a desperation tempered by learned control, as Benny ravishes his mouth.

Castiel moans into it, and when Benny's fingers start pumping into him faster, the pleasure is almost too intense.

On instinct, he wraps his hand around his own cock, and manages one stroke before Benny pulls his hand away. 

“Uh, uh… that’s mine,” he reprimands, with a teasing tone. Castiel is totally at Benny’s mercy, and wants him to know it.

Stunned at the sheer hedonism of what they’re doing, and the way Benny is breaking him into tiny pieces, he finds himself unable to form words; all he can do is stare up at the vampire with a pleading expression. It seems Benny takes pity on him because – finally – he pulls his fingers out of Castiel’s ass and painstakingly slowly replaces them with his cock.

Benny’s fingers had been magical, but that thick, hard erection is something else entirely. As it pushes inside him, inch by glorious inch, Castiel feels like it’s splitting him apart. He realizes he’s holding his breath, and Benny’s gazing down at him, watching his expression carefully.

“How does it feel?” he asks, as he makes the barest of movements in and then out, before repeating his actions. “You like being fucked? You like having me inside you?”

Castiel is so focused on how Benny is igniting something inside of him, all he can do is nod mutely. 

The vampire’s movements are speeding up incrementally, but when Castiel clenches around Benny’s dick, he shudders and momentarily stills.

“Fuck, angel. Do that again.”

Castiel does as Benny requests, and Benny slams into him at the same time. It leaves them both panting, and they stop moving again, eyes locked on one another.

Benny runs his hands up the back of Castiel's thighs and hooks his legs over his shoulders. The motion causes him to brush just right against his prostate, and Castiel whines.

"So fuckin' tight, baby," Benny moans, breath coming faster and heavier.

Castiel can feel his climax building, like a slow burn coming to the boil. Benny had promised to fuck him nice and slow, and he’s obviously a man – vampire – of his word. With every push forward, they moan in perfect harmony, and Castiel wonders just how long they can keep going like this. 

He becomes aware that each time Benny thrusts into him, he’s grinding his hips in circles in an attempt to get him deeper. 

“Oh, baby. Look at you, taking it all in.” Benny looks awestruck as they keep pace with each other.

“My tight virgin hole is yours.” Castiel places his hands on Benny’s ass cheeks and pulls them closer. He wants Benny to wreck him – to break him – and he wants him to keep his other promise… to make him scream. And he wants to scream so loudly Benny will have to muffle his cries.

"Holy shit, Cas, keep talking dirty like that and I'm not gonna last," Benny utters as he slams in harder… and deeper.

"If I'm too loud, how will you shut me up? Will you put your hand over my mouth… or will you stick your cock in it?" Castiel smiles at the wide-eyed look Benny gives him at that suggestion.

He hopes he'll get to taste Benny's erection at some point, but he really wants him to fill the hole he's currently pounding first.

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck that filthy mouth of yours later. But right now, I want to flood you with my come. Fuck you full until you're spilling around my cock." He leans in, nearly bending Castiel in half, and adds, "And I want you to scream so loud the entire bunker will know who's owning this sweet ass of yours."

The arousal that spikes through him at Benny’s words causes him to clench again, squeezing that length as hard as his muscles will allow. “Yes, come in me.”

Deciding to give Benny an extra push, Castiel uses his hands to part the vampire’s ass cheeks, then circles his rim before slipping the tip of his finger inside. He allows a small amount of his grace to flow into Benny, and the reaction it causes is just what he is hoping for.

Benny uses Castiel's thighs to support himself as he starts fucking him even deeper, nailing Castiel's prostate every third or fourth stroke. He loves the ripple of muscle under the vampire's skin, the sweat starting to drip down that solid torso. Loves the way Benny has him positioned just right to see the way his dick is plunging into him with each brutal thrust.

"No idea what you're doin' back there, darlin', but don't you dare fucking stop."

That’s all the encouragement Castiel needs, and he fucks his finger into Benny harder, loving the fact that they’re basically inside each other at the same time. He lets his grace flow more freely, and he knows the moment it hits the vampire’s prostate, because Benny practically jolts forward as he pounds into him. The bed definitely moves, and Dean almost rolls off the mattress.

“Fuck… please! Please touch me,” Castiel cries out, beginning to lose his mind as Benny fucks him into oblivion, but keeps him on that edge. He needs to come… he’s desperate for it, but he wants them to climax together.

Benny reaches over to steady Dean as he keeps thrusting into him, and Castiel's equal parts touched and turned on when the vampire caresses his hand over Dean's hip.

Turning back to him, Benny looks down at Castiel with a look of sheer lust and tells him, "Want you to come on just my cock, _mon ange._ You think you can do that?"

He traces a single fingertip down the underside of Castiel's dick, and it makes Castiel arch up, trying to gain as much contact as possible.

Castiel doesn’t think he can… he wants to, but it's so hard. He doesn't want to disappoint Benny though, and he wonders if he can use his grace on himself. The idea is deliciously sinful, and he gets closer to his orgasm just thinking about it.

Benny shifts position, planting one hand on the mattress next to Castiel's head and uses the other to move his legs off his shoulders. He positions the one closest to Dean so it's laying over their hunter's thigh.

It makes Benny growl, and he thrusts in hard again. "Look so good together. Really wanna watch you two take each other apart sometime. But for now…" The vampire reaches between Castiel's legs and traces along where his dick is plunging into Castiel's hole, then trails those fingers up until he finds a spot that makes Castiel jerk.

Benny's fangs descend as he says, "How you like that, sugar?"

So Benny likes to watch too. Castiel is going to make sure he and Dean give him a show sometime, but he wishes he could see what Benny can right now; him being filled over and over again. He can feel it though, and that feeling is enough for the moment. “S-s-so much." He squirms, running his thumb around Benny’s rim as his finger goes deeper.

“Is that good?” Castiel asks, noting how the vampire gasps each time he hits that spot with his grace.

"Fuck, Cas! That's so amazing. You're driving me crazy!" He starts fucking into Castiel relentlessly, stimulating his prostate from both sides. "Come for me, sweetheart. Come for me so I can fill you up, please?"

Castiel needs something to push him over the precipice he’s been on for what seems like hours, and since Benny doesn’t want him to touch himself, maybe there’s another way. He takes hold of Benny’s free hand and brings it to his mouth; licking the palm and over the fingers. Benny watches him with a knowing expression, and once it’s nice and wet he allows Castiel to slip it between their bodies, to his aching cock.

Benny wraps his fingers around it and jerks it once… twice, and Castiel is in Heaven. The combination of the endless thrusting and the warm wet hand on his erection… _fuck, yes._

With a scream that he knows Benny will love, his orgasm is ripped from him. He spills over Benny's hand and his own stomach, arching his back off the bed, and somehow taking Benny even deeper.

"Oh, yeah, sweetheart. That's it. So beautiful coming apart for me. You feel so good, baby… oh, _oh!"_ Benny loses his rhythm as he snaps his hips faster. The sound of their flesh slapping together is so loud, it's echoing off the walls, and drowning out Benny's grunts of passion.

The vampire leans in and kisses him so hard he bruises Castiel's lips, not that he's complaining, because Benny thrusts one last time and comes inside him, hips softly rocking as his seed fills Castiel up.

Castiel loves the way they’re moving together as they ride out their orgasms, gradually slowing down until they’re spent. He feels like he’s covered in sweat and come, and it’s gross, and glorious, and he’s in a happy daze.

Benny rocks into him one last time, then collapses on top of him. He feels the vampire nuzzling into his neck, and his lips move against Castiel's pulse point. He wonders if Benny is going to bite him, but there's only sweet butterfly kisses.

Castiel turns his head to look at Dean, astonished to see that he slept through Benny fucking his brains out. “How is Dean still asleep?” he asks. “I bet we could fuck all night and he wouldn’t wake up.”

He looks up at Benny to find him staring back with a look that suggests he’s more than willing to test that theory.

They'd spent hours having sex on every surface of the room. After making love on the bed, Benny had pulled Cas off the mattress and carried him over for a second round against the wall. Then he'd bent him over the table and fucked him rough, and that time Cas came on nothing but his cock. He'd taken him slow and sensual, pressed face first into the door. Put him on all fours and screwed him at the foot of the bed, where they could both watch Dean sleeping contentedly.

It was the most amazing sex he'd ever had. They finally called it a night after Benny noticed Dean was starting to get agitated.

~~~

_Benny reached out and gently ran a finger over Dean's cheek, then quietly assured him, "It's alright, Dean. We're here. We're not going anywhere. Cas and I are right here next to you. We're all safe, cher."_

_Castiel spoke softly. "He told me in Purgatory, Benny used to sing to him when he was feeling bad. When you sang for your Dean… it was a sentimental moment for him."_

_Benny smiled, then started humming the opening bars of, "Nothing Else Matters," under his breath. Dean immediately calmed and rolled into his side, cuddled Benny like a teddy bear. It was too damn sweet, and when he looked up at Cas, the angel was smiling at them with contentment._

_"C'mere, angel," Benny invited Cas to curl up on his other side. It was so friggin' comfortable, having them wrapped around him._

~~~

They fell asleep like that, and it was a great couple hours, but now Benny's enjoying a re-energized Cas, who's rocking his hips and riding his dick like it's his saving grace.

Benny's lying back, enjoying the view; Dean's clutching at him like an octopus. Cas's cock is bobbing up and down while those goddamn thighs strain with the enthusiastic efforts of taking Benny's length as quick and deep as he can.

Dean stirs, and Benny's honestly surprised the hunter slept through all of their sexcapades the night before. Stroking fingers through his hair, Benny kisses Dean's forehead, then pets his hands down his neck and shoulders.

"Wakey wakey, Sleeping Beauty."

Dean grumbles, "S'posed to kiss my lips."

The grin that breaks out on Benny's face hurts his cheeks, and he laughs quietly. "Hmm, guess I'm no prince. But let me try again."

Benny lightly kisses Dean's pouty mouth and whispers, "You're missin' the show, princess."

Dean snuggles his head into Benny's neck, then his words must register because those gorgeous green eyes finally focus, and Benny nods in Cas's direction.

"Oh, fuck. That's a beautiful sight to wake up to," Dean drawls out, a bit dumbstruck.

_Yeah,_ Benny thinks, looking at the both of them, _I wouldn't mind waking up to this every day._

Cas doesn’t stop riding him; seemingly full of a renewed determination to get them both off. His eyes are hooded and his cock is red and glistening at the tip. He runs his hands over Benny’s chest, thumbing at his nipples until they’re hard.

Benny draws Dean up for a long, lingering kiss, scratching his nails through the softness of Dean's short beard, as he rocks his hips up into Cas. He may not be able to have this forever, but he's going to make the most of the time he does have with them.

Cas is close; after the amount of sex they’ve had over the last few hours, Benny knows the signs. The angel is making these endearing whimpering sounds, and his hand is hovering near his cock, ready to give it a few tugs. 

Dean reaches across and grabs that hand before Cas can touch himself. "If I wasn't dreaming, sunshine, you came on nothing but Benny's dick up your truly delectable ass at least once last night." He sits up and pouts, then continues, "And I wasn't awake enough to truly appreciate it. Do it again? For me?"

Cas stops moving for a second, staring at Dean like he’s contemplating something. Then he starts slamming down on Benny’s cock so hard he’s worried he might break something, and as he does so he reaches his hand out again. But this time it lands on Dean’s cock, and he starts stroking that instead.

Dean groans and rolls his hips into the touch. "Dammit, Cas. Do I need to go get the shackles?"

Cas doesn't answer; he just speeds up his strokes while pulling Dean in for a filthy kiss. 

Benny doesn't know how much longer he'll last, because the way Cas is fucking him with abandon, plus watching him and Dean getting hot and heavy… _damn._

Dean moans, "I'm only letting you get away with this because I'm pretty sure we didn't get sucked into this world for the porn."

_Maybe not originally,_ Benny thinks, before he’s coming, fucking up into Cas as the angel comes too. As he cries out in ecstasy, and the white liquid spurts out of him, his hand stutters on Dean’s dick, but he continues to jerk him.

Reaching out, Benny swipes up some of Cas's come and uses it to probe at Dean's entrance. "Let's take care of our boy, huh, Cas?"

Benny shoves his middle finger inside Dean and strokes along silky walls until he feels that swollen gland and applies a little pressure.

Dean collapses into Cas, humping into his fist. "Oh, Benny! Cas! Harder. Please!"

Between the two of them, they give Dean's morning wood the treatment it needs. A few moments later three bodies are tangled together on the bed, sated and fucked out.

Benny pulls them both close, not ready to let them go. And damned if that isn't a bit of reality slapping him.

He'd loved his Dean with a purity that transcended their relationship. But he's finding he's got room in his heart for more, and these two… well, they feel like home.


	12. Chapter 12

It’s been over a month since he and Cas got trapped here. Though, trapped no longer feels like the right word. They've been given an opportunity… so many opportunities, really, to make amends here.

Over the course of researching, Dean and Cas have both made it a point to get closer to these strangers who aren’t really?

It’s been cathartic, being able to share a beer with Bobby and talk about cases he'd worked with  _ his _ Bobby, only to hear something similar about this world's Dean.

The first time Ellen hugged him, he had to bury his head in her hair so no one could see the tears he shed. Thankfully, she had defused the situation by complaining about the length of his beard.

There have been so many firsts with these people, but it’s all so familiar, and it hurts, but in a way that leaves him lighter somehow.

And it’s really something to see Cas with everyone.

The angel seems to be particularly drawn to Charlie, and Dean isn’t really surprised. He and their Charlie had only barely gotten acquainted when she’d been so cruelly ripped from them.

So it’s now a familiar sight that greets Dean when he walks into the library; Cas and Charlie sitting together, discussing the best way to locate this world’s Sam and bring him back into the fold… if they can find him, that is.

“Do you think the archangel grace is making him invisible to the tracking spell somehow?" Cas asks, brow furrowed in concentration.

"I dunno," Charlie replies, "but we definitely need to figure out if Lucifer is really on our side."

Cas looks up at Dean and smiles as he sits next to him. “I think Charlie has a point. How do we know Ketch wasn’t lying about that?”

Dean has an idea about how to test that, but Cas isn't going to like it. "Aside from the fact that everything seems to be bass ackwards here, we really don't. Though, Benny and I were pretty thorough in our... questioning."

Cas frowns at him, and Dean knows exactly what that look means. He’s not pissed at him, he just worries whenever torture is mentioned. He puts his hand on Dean’s arm, and softly runs it up and down in a soothing manner. “I’ll take your word for it.”

"So, um, I have a thought about how we can try to get in touch with Sam." Dean hooks Cas's pinkie with his and looks down, knowing his idea isn't going to sit well.

“Okay, we’re listening,” Cas says, as Charlie leans her chin in her hands and waits.

"Well, I was thinking I could leave the bunker and try praying to him. But you can't all be lying in wait. He's not gonna show up if he detects a bunch of angels and hunters hanging around. They're both smart enough to sense a trap."

“Dean.” Cas frowns at him again, but there’s sadness in his eyes too. “You can’t use yourself as bait. I thought you’d shed those sacrificial tendencies.”

Dean understands exactly what Cas isn’t saying; now that the two…  _ three _ of them have admitted to feelings, Dean’s got responsibilities. Not in the sense of looking after a family by being a provider, but a responsibility to keep himself safe. Putting himself in harm's way isn’t the best way to show that he’s committed.

"I'm not saying I'm bait. Just that it's more likely Sam would respond to me than anyone else. At least, that's how it would work in our world. Charlie?" Dean shoots the redhead a questioning glance.

“It is a good plan,” Charlie agrees. “Honestly? I don’t think we’ll find a better way.” She looks at Cas, and gives him a reassuring smile. 

Cas lets out a sigh of resignation. “Just promise me you won’t do anything reckless.”

He tightens his pinkie around Cas's and says, "I'm just trying to make contact. And I'll stay close. Maybe take Benny with me. Would that make you feel better?"

“Yes, I think it would.” He gives Dean a little peck on the lips before sitting back again. 

“How are the preparations for summoning Michael going? Can we do it without Balthazar?” Dean asks, trying not to get too angry at the thought of the now missing angel.

Charlie scoffs at him. "Have you met me? I don't need that wannabe Casanova to get this done."

“We’re almost there; Charlie thinks we should be ready to perform the spell tomorrow.” Cas looks a bit wary at the thought.

“We just need to make the trap for the sonuvabitch, and ensure he can’t break out of it.” Charlie looks much more confident than Cas, and Dean can only admire her spirit.

Dean feels like it's happening so fast, but that's kinda been the pattern here. Except for research. Because, of course, that took forever.

"Okay," he exhales out, "so I probably need to try to get a hold of Sam, like yesterday."

“Do you want me to find Benny?” Cas asks. “I could explain what you need him for.”

He nods, knowing it's probably better to let Cas handle the talking. "Yeah, if you don't mind. While you're doing that, I'll fill Charlie in on the sigil so we can be ready to break that if this all goes the way I'm hoping."

Cas gets to his feet and heads towards the kitchen, stopping before he leaves to plant a soft kiss on the top of Dean’s head. “I’ll feel a lot less worried if Benny’s watching your back.”

Charlie makes an ‘awww’ sound, and grins at Dean. “You two are adorable.”

Dean can feel the blush spreading across his face. "Shut up," he mumbles to the table, then glances up with a smirk. "Don't think I haven't noticed the flirty little looks between you and Jo."

Now it’s Charlie’s turn to blush, but she deflects it with a quip. “What happens in the bunker stays in the bunker.”

"Hey, if it's the end of the world, might as well bang a few gongs." Dean's probably a perfect example of that.

“It’s not gonna be the end of the world if I have anything to say about it.” Charlie fixes Dean with a look that says, ‘don’t be so pessimistic’. “We’re gonna kick Michael’s butt, okay? And we’ll all live happily ever after.”

_ Easier said than done, Red. And not all of us... _

"I really hope so, Charlie." But he knows that he's going to be missing someone very vital to him when this is all over.

“Do I have to kick your butt too, Dean Winchester?” Charlie’s take-no-shit attitude reminds Dean just why he loved her so much.

He gives her a small smile and reaches across the table to ruffle her hair. "I'm going to miss you."

Charlie’s pluckiness suddenly disappears, and she looks crestfallen. “Don’t mention you leaving.” She sniffs, then punches him in the arm.

"Oww!" She's small, but damn can she hit. "Be careful with that. I might need it later."

He winks at her, then gets up to move around the table. Sitting next to her, he pulls her in for a side hug and kisses her temple. "See? Needed it."

Charlie snuggles into Dean’s hug before pulling back a little to look up at him. “We all know you and Cas will be going back to your world eventually, but we’re all gonna miss you. Benny especially. It’s not fair for me to tell you not to talk about it, but man… it’s hard to think about.”

Dean tries not to get choked up. She doesn't even know the half of it. He looks down at her and says, "Promise me something. Don't waste your time, okay? You see something you want, go for it. Life's too short, and you never know what's going to happen."

Charlie peers at him, a wry smile beginning to tug at her lips. “I never thought I’d see the day that Dean Winchester gives relationship advice. But you’re right… I need to stop putting it off.”

She gathers her things together, then gets to her feet with a determined expression. “Later, bitches. I’m going to get laid… hopefully.”

Dean flails his hands dramatically and shoots her a look of mock-disgust. "Hey, hey, hey. I don't need to hear all that, Bradbury. Keep it in your pants."

“Prude,” she says, before skipping away to hit on Jo, Dean guesses. 

He sits back and just looks around. It's rare that he gets time alone these days, and he's not sure he likes it. But it gives him time to think.

He's running through ways to try to get through to Sam when Cas and Benny walk into the room, shoulders brushing together.

“Hey, Dean.” Benny’s face lights up when he sees Dean, but he doesn’t reach out and touch. They’ve decided to keep their relationship between the three of them, and make up for the no touching in public by touching everything they can in private.

"Hey," Dean replies with a gentle smile, and he can feel a weight lift from him for a moment. Then he remembers he has to do something none of them are particularly crazy about.

Benny takes the seat Charlie just vacated, angling himself so that his knee knocks against Dean’s. “Cas filled me in on your plan, and I’m with you all the way, brother. Whatever you need…”

Dean looks at him from under his lashes and teases, "Whatever I need, huh?"

_ Not the time or place, Winchester.  _ But he's getting nervous, and innuendo is his deflection default.

Benny leans forward and beckons with his finger for Dean to move closer, then whispers in his ear, “I’m gonna give you what you need when we’re alone. You can count on it.”

Dean shivers and his dick twitches in his pants, and  _ definitely not the time! _ He looks at Cas and holds his pinky up, smiling softly. Turning back to Benny, he holds the digit out and asks, "Promise?"

Benny chuckles at the gesture, then he hooks his pinky around Dean’s. “I promise. And I promise you...” He turns to Cas. “I won’t let anything bad happen to Dean.”

He repeats the pinky gesture with Cas as he shifts in his seat to press his leg up against Dean’s. It seems he wants to enjoy as much closeness with them as he can, while he has the opportunity.

“Thank you,” Cas says softly, lowering his hand into his lap. When Benny puts his own hand under the table, Dean just knows they’re holding hands out of sight… or maybe Cas is doing that thing he does with his thumb, over the knuckles.

"So, I think we need to move on this Sam thing ASAP. I was thinking maybe that clearing in the woods? Unless you can think of some place better?" he asks Benny.

“No, I think it’s the perfect place,” Benny answers, but Dean is suddenly more focused on Cas. The angel gets a wistful smile on his face, because  _ yeah…  _ that’s where they first kissed, wasn’t it?

Dean smiles back at him and stands up, pushing his chair under the table and clapping Benny on the shoulder.

"C'mon. Let's get this done." If he doesn't get out of here soon, it's going to get sappy.

Benny stands up too, but before they can leave, Cas jumps to his feet and pulls Dean in for a hug. “Good luck, and if  _ anything _ goes wrong, just pray to me.”

Dean whispers into his ear, "Promise, angel."

Cas sighs into his hair, then lets him go to give Benny a hug too. “I wish I could come with you.”

“Don’t worry, Cas. We’ll be back before you miss us.” Benny squeezes the angel a little tighter than he probably would have before they started… what it is they’re doing.

Cas huffs a humorless laugh. “That’s not possible.”

Dean smiles, then grabs Benny and drags him away. As they walk up the stairs, he casts a glance back over his shoulder. Cas is staring at them forlorn, and Dean can't have that. He hooks Benny's pinky real quick and makes a, "hold on a minute," gesture, then jogs back down the steps and yanks Cas to him by the lapels of the trench coat he's taken to wearing again.

"Gimme a kiss for good luck."

Cas presses their lips together, kissing him desperately, before placing his hand on Dean’s chest and taking a step back. “Go find your brother.”

It's a weird sentiment, Dean thinks as he makes his way up to Benny. How is this Sam going to react to him? Will he be able to tell he's not this world's Dean?

He asks Benny as they're leaving the bunker, "Anything I need to know about this world's Sam?"

Benny thinks for a second or two. “Sam is smart… reads a lot, even other languages. He’s a good fighter, for a nerd.” He laughs at his own joke, then continues, “He fell out real bad with John when he tried to stop them joining the Men of Letters. Dean… he would’a kept in touch with their dad if Sam hadn’t been so stubborn. He’s got a disobedient streak in him that Dean never had when it came to their dad.”

Benny’s face falls when he mentions his Dean.

"Sounds a lot like my Sam, and my relationship with him." They hit the path into the woods and Dean wonders out loud, "What are we going to do if this doesn't work? If Sam doesn't show? I don't want to try summoning him and create a bigger mess."

“I really don’t know,” Benny replies with a grimace. “I hadn’t thought about that possibility, but that could be a problem. I mean, we’ll still get Michael, but without Sam we won’t get the balance we need.” 

When Benny stops talking he stares at Dean, and it looks like he’s got something else he wants to say, but something’s stopping him.

Dean reaches out and links his fingers with Benny's. "Hey, I promise, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure I keep your people safe. I'm not going to let your Dean's death be in vain."

“It’s a shame you can’t stay here in his place,” Benny murmurs so quietly Dean almost doesn’t catch it. “Cas too.”

There's a burn in his chest, an ache that has just been getting stronger with every day, but at Benny's words, it tries to pour out. And again, not the time. 

They’ve reached the clearing now, and Benny moves to stand just inside the tree line, giving Dean some space to do his thing.

He exhales a shaky breath and does what he always does when he prays – wings it.

"Hey, so, um, Sam? Lucifer? Whoever's listening… We need to talk." He pauses, waiting for some kind of reaction. Nothing. "Uh, listen, man. We're hearing some weird shit here, and I'm thinking maybe you could clear some of it up for us."

He's trying to figure out what to say next when there's that  _ fwoop fwoop  _ of wings, and he turns around to see Sam standing on the opposite side of the clearing as Benny.

“Dean.” It’s not Sam driving the bus, but Lucifer; Dean instinctively knows. “You’re different.”

Nodding, Dean shifts his weight habitually, body wanting to go into attack mode. "Yeah, that's part of what we wanted to talk to you about." Cautiously he adds, "Can Sam hear us?"

“No, but I can allow him to if you wish.”

Dean looks back at Benny. "What do you think? Would he want to hear this?"

Benny nods. “He’s gonna have to be told sometime. Might as well be now.”

Lucifer narrows his eyes, then his whole body changes as if he’s become a different person… which, to be fair, he has. 

“Dean?” Sam’s voice is pure happiness at seeing his brother again, and Dean suddenly feels sick at what he’s about to tell him.

"Hey, Sam." He can't help it; he crosses to him and pulls him in tight. This Sam is never going to get to hug his brother again, and it's a horrible thought.

“You look different,” Sam says as he pulls back to look at him. “Your beard… how long have I been gone? Did you figure out it was Ketch who kicked me out? Do you know about Michael’s plan to destroy the world?” Sam’s questions tumble out in a rush of breath, but when he sees Benny he stops and strides over to him. 

“Hey, Benny. It’s good to see you too.”

Benny grabs Sam and wraps his arms around him, and Dean can see tears in the vampire’s eyes. This is going to be tougher than they’d realized.

Dean sucks his lower lip into his mouth, knowing he's going to have to be the one to break this up. He clears his throat softly.

"Sam, before I get into the details of what's been going on, I gotta ask… Are you okay? Is Lucifer treating you alright?"

“Yes, I’m fine. We have an agreement that Lucifer will tell me what’s going on, and will release me if I ask. He’s very trustworthy.”

Dean looks down at the ground under his boots and mutters, "Freakin' weird. Like Adam."

“Who’s Adam?” Sam asks, looking confused now. 

_ Guess  _ he _ doesn’t exist in this world either. _

Dean shakes his head. "Long story, and we really don't have the time. We need to get you in the bunker for this conversation, though, I think. Benny?"

“Yeah, you’re right. Someone’s gonna have to break the warding though.”

Dean's got that covered.  _ Hey, Cas. We've got Sam. He's okay, and I'm not getting any weird vibes. I think it would be best if we had this conversation away from potentially prying ears, though. Be a pal and get the warding down? And maybe let the rest of the bunker know to put their pig stickers away? _

"Got Cas on it."

The moment Dean and Benny disappeared from view, Castiel’s worries had gone into overdrive. Despite them assuring him everything would be okay, he couldn’t settle until he knew they were safe. Thankfully, he hears Dean’s prayer less than an hour later, telling him that Sam’s fine and asking him to break the warding keeping Lucifer out. Dean also asks him to tell everyone else in the bunker not to harm Sam – of course, Dean says it in his own unique way, but Castiel gets the gist.

Grabbing Charlie and Kevin to help, the wardings are soon damaged enough to let any archangel in, and the word’s gone out not to greet Sam with violence. It takes twenty minutes or so, but eventually the bunker and its residents are ready. Hopefully, Lucifer will be able to sense that it’s safe to return now, and Dean and Benny will soon be back in the bunker with him.

No sooner has he had the thought, than the door to the bunker opens, and the three come walking in. Benny is the first down the stairs, and the look he gives Castiel is loaded with emotion.

This must be so difficult. For all of them.

When Dean and Sam reach the bottom of the steps, Castiel looks curiously at the latter, trying to detect Lucifer with no luck.

He wants to greet Sam with a hug, or a hello at the very least, but as with everyone else he recognizes in this world, Sam doesn’t know him. He feels a pang of sadness, and when he looks at Dean, he knows this is not a conversation he’s looking forward to. He moves closer to Dean and takes his hand, squeezing it lightly in what he hopes is a comforting manner.

Sam's entire demeanor changes, and Castiel knows it's Lucifer looking at him now.

"You don't belong here," he comments with a slight head tilt. "Who are you?"

Dean steps slightly in front of Castiel, taking some of Lucifer's focus. "That's part of the bigger picture, which we're going to fill you in on. Swear. But first, we need Sam back, okay? I know you can listen in, but sounds like maybe Sam doesn't hear everything when he's riding shotgun."

Lucifer’s demeanor changes again, and then Sam is blinking and looking around, confusion etched into his features. “What happened? Lucifer doesn’t usually put me on the sidelines without warning. Are we in danger?”

"The shortest answer is, not from anyone in this room," Dean starts. "The longer answer is, yes."

Sam stares at him in confusion, and Dean gestures toward the war room tables. "We should get comfortable. This is going to be an involved conversation."

As they make their way over to the tables, Sam’s obvious confusion only grows. Spotting Castiel holding Dean’s hand, he stops momentarily and raises an eyebrow at them before glancing at Benny. Castiel can completely understand why Sam is thrown by this; when he was exiled from the bunker, his brother and Benny were dancing around their feelings for each other, and now that he’s returned, Dean is holding hands with someone Sam doesn’t even know.

Castiel wonders if Dean even knows where to start with this story. He knows it’s going to hurt, though, no matter how he tells it. 

Dean sits next to Benny and pulls Castiel to his other side, then gestures for Sam to take the chair across from them. Various other residents of the bunker are wandering into the room, but they know the story and are hanging back.

Except Bobby. The hunter plops himself down on the seat to the right of Sam, and Castiel thinks it's a show of Bobby's wisdom and compassion that he's quietly supporting Sam in this manner.

Eileen also joins them, and Castiel notices the way she sits in the seat on the other side of Sam and takes his hand in hers. It’s a sweet, comforting gesture, but Castiel hopes that it means something more, for both of them. The tiny smile on Sam’s face tells him it might be the case.

Dean grips Castiel’s hand under the table, then begins.

"Sam, this is gonna be hard. Everyone here has had a chance to come to terms… Maybe that's not the best way to say it, but…"

Castiel can feel it when Dean starts bouncing his foot under the table. The movement vibrates through their bodies. He strokes his thumb over Dean's knuckles and looks over at Benny, who's already moved his hand to rest on Dean's thigh.

Calming slightly, Castiel sees it as Dean pulls himself together.

Sam peers closely at Castiel, then his gaze settles on Dean, waiting patiently for an explanation. It’s the calm before the storm, but a storm it’s going to be… of that Castiel is certain.

Dean takes a deep breath. "Okay, Sam. I'm just gonna say it. I'm not your Dean. I'm Dean from another dimension. And this is Cas. Who apparently doesn't exist here." He looks at Castiel with an expression begging for help.

“I know you don’t know me, Sam, but in our world, Sam and I are good friends…  _ brothers, _ and if you’re anything like him, I know you’re kind and loyal, and will trust your instincts to know what’s right."

Sam looks between them, seeking the truth of what he’s just been told. “So, where’s our Dean?” A fearful look creeps over his face, as if he’s had a horrible premonition.

Puffing out a breath, Dean replies. "Cas and I were in our version of the bunker, and a rift opened between our world and this one. We heard screaming, then saw your Dean…" He looks up at Sam, and Dean's expression is one Castiel hates having become accustomed to. The brothers so often have to deliver bad news. "We saw him get pierced through with a spear. And he saw us, screamed for help... We tried, Sam. Cas tried to save him after we came through. But the bastard knew exactly how to kill him."

Sam sits silently as he processes Dean’s words. As the quiet extends, Castiel feels the oppressive stress the situation is causing, and he wonders how long it will be before someone speaks. It won’t be him though; he knows enough about human behavior now to understand when he should stay quiet.

Eventually, after what feels like hours, Sam speaks up. His voice is hushed as he seeks clarification. “He’s dead? Dean’s dead?” 

Bobby reaches over and squeezes Sam's shoulder. "He's gone, son. We made sure he got a hunter's funeral. And I'm so damn sorry we didn't know in time. About Lucifer. You should have been here." The gruff hunter sniffles and wipes at the corners of his eyes. "It ain't right, us having to tell you like this."

Sam’s face crumples and he falls into Bobby for comfort. As the older man holds him, they can hear the grief pouring out from Sam, and Castiel feels the distress from everyone around him.

Dean prays to him, and it's heartbreaking.

_ "Cas, I don't know what to do. I think it might be better if I left... but it's Sam. I just want to hug him and tell him it's all going to be okay, but it's not. And what if me being here just makes it worse for him?" _

Castiel holds Dean’s hand a little tighter to stop him from leaving; he refuses to let Dean beat himself up over this. None of this is his fault, and he needs to know that. “Sam,” he says softly, “we understand only too well what you’re going through, and believe me, if we could have spared you this heartache we would have. We know this isn’t going to be easy for you, but we want to help if we can.”

He just hopes his words don’t sound hollow, and Sam takes them in the spirit they’re given.

Dean's obviously struggling, and Castiel wants nothing more than to comfort him, but this isn't a new concept for them. They've had time to adjust. For Sam, it's fresh and raw, and his pain is the most important factor right now.

Benny leans in and softly tells Sam, "Brother, anything you need. Believe me, this hasn't been easy, but I know you're hurting, and I will do anything for you."

Sam pulls away from Bobby and stares at Benny, his eyes red and watery. “Benny, you loved Dean so much, and I know he loved you too. I’m really sorry.”

This is just like Sam, to think of Benny’s pain when he’s hurting so much himself. 

Benny gives Dean and Castiel a little look, before getting to his feet and rounding the table to hug Sam. Castiel wants to leave them to it, and he’s certain Dean does too, but there are other things they need to tell him. They’ve started now, and they might as well tell Sam everything.

“It was Michael,” he says. “Ketch allowed Michael to use him as his vessel, and he attacked Dean when his guard was down.”

Sam pulls away from Benny, his face now full of rage. “Fucking Ketch. I’m gonna kill him.”

Dean looks apprehensive. "I, uh, kinda already took care of that. After what he told us, I couldn't risk leaving him alive, with Michael still in the game."

Benny adds,  _ "We _ took care of it."

“And Michael?” Sam asks, his focus seemingly fixed on revenge now. 

“We’re working on it.” Benny turns to face Dean and Castiel, looking for further explanation.

Jumping in, Dean says, "That's actually why we wanted you here. First, because you deserve the chance to have your shot at your brother's murderer." His hand taps at the wooden tabletop. "Second, we need another archangel."

Charlie inserts herself in the middle of the Sam hugs, squeezing him fiercely. Castiel senses Dean's gratefulness that Sam's got so much love and support.

The feisty redhead pulls back from Sam and looks at him with fire in her eyes. "We're going to make him suffer. And then we're hoping we can make him dead. With some help."

She pushes Sam back toward his chair and hops up on the table, sitting cross-legged. "So the plan is we summon Michael. I've got a spell all ready to go; Cas, Bobby, Rufus, and our angels were kickass rock stars about gathering all of the components we need for it. We just need to create a circle of holy fire that Michael can't escape, then we can question him. With me so far?"

Sam nods, squeezing Charlie. “It’s a lot to take in, but at least ending Michael will mean an end to his plan to destroy the world. When he found out that Lucifer had approached me with the truth, he manipulated events to get me banished. I just wish Dean…” Sam breaks off and his voice cracks, as he smacks his hand on the table, anger and grief radiating from his entire being.

The tears begin to fall again, and Benny guides Sam away for a few moments. Castiel hugs Dean fiercely, but he can see them talking and it looks serious. When they return, Sam approaches Dean and Castiel with an outstretched hand.

“Benny told me what you’ve done for everyone since you got here. It can’t be easy, being trapped with no way to return, but I appreciate everything you’ve done. And hopefully we’ll find a way to get you guys home too.”

Dean looks down at Sam's hand and back at Castiel. Nodding minutely, he nudges Dean forward.

Sam's reaction when Dean pulls him in for a hug brings tears to the eyes of almost everyone in the room. He can hear Dean quietly whisper, "I'm so sorry we couldn't save him for you. And if you need me to stay out of your way, I will."

“No, Dean… no. Don’t even think about that.” Sam steps back and dips his head to look into Dean’s eyes. “It’s gonna be strange, sure, but when have our lives ever been normal?”

Castiel takes the opportunity to introduce himself properly to Sam, going in for a handshake. “Sam, I’m Castiel, angel of the lord. My mission since coming to earth has been to protect the Winchesters, and that includes you.”

Sam gives him a small smile, as he shakes his hand. “Thanks, Castiel. You’re very welcome to our home.”

Benny comes over and places his hand on Dean's back. He tells Sam, "They've been doin' plenty of that, so far. Dean found out about my stash of whisky."

Sam smiles. “Is there any left?”

“Some,” Benny answers, a wistful look on his face, which Castiel interprets as him remembering the night when the three of them first became lovers.

Rufus interrupts them, adding, "Benny ain't the only one with a stash. I've got a bottle of something you might appreciate. And Bobby…"

The other grumpy hunter huffs out, "Yeah, yeah, you old snitch. I got a bottle of 'shine that'll knock you on your asses."

Dean goes over to the two men and throws an arm across each shoulder. “You get the bottles, I’ll get the glasses.”

Before spending nights with Dean and Cas, Benny never slept. But now he often allows himself to fall asleep in the arms of one or the other of them, comfortable in a loving embrace. Dean had gotten pretty wasted last night, and Benny stayed with him while Cas spent the evening talking with Sam.

He’s lying wrapped around Dean, with Cas mirroring his position from the other side of the bed. It’s quiet and peaceful… until Dean shifts and immediately starts groaning. 

"Mnnn, water…" He buries his head in Benny's chest and whimpers.

Cas lifts his head from where he’s lying on the other side of Dean, a displeased expression on his face. “Dean, you really shouldn’t drink so much alcohol. I can’t repair your liver if you destroy it.”

Dean just flops a hand and grumbles into Benny's pec. He combs his fingers through the longer strands at the top of Dean's hair, which elicits an adorable little purr.

"C'mon, angel. We all did our fair share of drinking last night. Some of us just metabolize it quicker." He turns to Cas and kisses him sweetly over Dean's head. "Be nice and get our good boy some water. Gotta keep him hydrated…"

Cas doesn’t look very impressed, but he gets off the bed and goes to the kitchen anyway… once he’s pulled on a shirt and a pair of pants, that is.

“Bobby and Rufus sure know the most potent whisky, don’t they?” He pulls Dean into his arms more tightly, and cards his hand through his hair.

Dean slurs out, "Forgot how strong Bobby's moonshine is. Kill me now."

Benny knows Dean’s joking, but just thinking of that makes him seek even more contact with his friend. He hooks his leg over Dean and kisses the top of his head. “Sometimes I kinda miss gettin’ drunk. But I sure as hell don’t miss this part.”

"Should see Cas drunk. Maybe not, though. Took a liquor store…" Dean cuddles in even closer, and it's almost worth the hangover symptoms to see him being this cute.

“Now I kinda want to see that.” Benny chuckles as the door opens and Cas steps into the room, carrying a glass and a jug of water.

“See what?” Cas asks, plonking the jug and glass on the bedside table and climbing back on the bed. 

“Dean was talking about you getting drunk. Something about a liquor store.”

Benny sees the embarrassment on Cas’s face, as he hangs his head in shame. “That… is not a good memory.”

“We’ve all done things we’re not proud of,” Benny says, reaching across Dean and pulling Cas into their cuddle puddle.

"Sorry, Cas. Forgot," Dean utters as he reaches back and pats the angel's thigh. "Love you."

“I forgive you,” Cas murmurs with a fond expression. Benny can’t really blame him; considering how manly Dean is most of the time, he can sure be cute. 

"Water now, please?" Dean asks. "Want non-alcohol breath kisses from my boyfriends."

Cas pours Dean a glass of water and holds it as Dean gets himself into a sitting position. He takes a long drink from the glass, and Benny suddenly finds himself transfixed at the sight of his throat moving as he swallows. Cas is watching too, and Benny wonders if Dean realizes the effect he’s having on them both.

He gets his answer a few seconds later when Dean lowers the glass and smirks. "Down, boys. We've got plans today." He leans over and pecks them both on the lips. "Plus, I need a shower."

“I do too now,” Cas mutters under his breath, prompting a loud laugh from Dean. A move he apparently regrets immediately when he holds his head in his hands. 

“I should go get my blood, and I’ll leave you two to your showers.” Benny gives them both a kiss on the forehead before heading towards the kitchen. 

The kitchen is busy with people, and there’s a sense of anticipation in the air.

Charlie walks up to him and leans into his side. "Sleep well?" she asks under her breath with a knowing grin.

For a second Benny feels awkward; he had agreed with Dean and Cas that they would keep this between themselves, but this is Charlie. She knows how to be discreet… after all, she knew he and their Dean had feelings for each other. 

“Ah, you know… I slept as well as you did.” He’s well aware that something is going on between her and Jo, and if she isn’t saying, neither is he.

She bumps him in the side and says with a wink, "So, no sleep then?"

Benny side-hugs her and ruffles her hair. “You know vampires don’t need sleep, Charlie.” Then, deciding a change of subject is in order, he asks, “Any sign of Sam yet?”

She nods and tells him that Sam's been in the stacks researching all night. "Guess having an angel possessing you means you don't need to sleep either."

That stops Benny in his tracks, as he realizes they hadn’t talked to Lucifer since yesterday. “Do you know how Lucifer took the news about Michael? Do you think we should ask to talk to him?”

"Pretty sure he's running the show right now. Think that's probably why he's been researching. Trying to figure out what comes next. We do need to get him on the same page, though."

“Yeah, I’ll go find him after my nightcap. Thanks, Charlie.” Benny’s supplies are ready for him in the fridge, and half an hour later, he’s replenished and on his way to the library.

Sam isn’t alone; Kevin’s with him, translating something from an ancient book. 

“How’s it going?” Benny asks, taking a seat next to the prophet.

Kevin leans over and whispers, "Lucifer is eerily smart. Like Sam times a thousand."

"I can hear you, Kevin," Lucifer interjects, causing Kevin to jump. "And my intelligence surpasses Sam's in infinite ways. Though, he is by far one of the smartest of you."

“You know about the archangel blade then?” Benny questions, hoping the answer is yes. They haven’t found much lore about it, but it’s obviously powerful if it was kept on Earth and guarded by demons.

“I know what is required of me. Michael cannot be allowed to succeed, and I will do what’s necessary to stop him.”

Benny is taking a breath to respond when Dean and Cas walk in.

Addressing Lucifer, Dean says, "That's good to hear. And weird as shit."

“Heavenly battles are destructive beyond your comprehension, and if one was allowed to take place on Earth, the result would be catastrophic.” Lucifer directs his words at Dean, but then turns to Cas and studies him. “How is it you are an angel, but you cannot hear what we can on this plane? This is very strange.”

They’re all obviously wondering how Lucifer knows this information when Kevin pipes up, “I thought he should know.”

“I don’t understand it either,” Cas responds, giving Kevin a nod to let him know that it’s all fine. 

Dean moves to sit at the table, across from Benny, and mentions, "You're wrong about my comprehension of what angels are capable of. You're the third version of Lucifer I've met, and I stopped counting Michaels. Believe me, I know what you guys can do."

Lucifer regards Dean with something approximating admiration. “I’m beginning to understand why the name Winchester is spoken of with such fear.”

“You should hear the story of how Dean and Cas met their world’s Benny,” Benny says, unable to keep the wonder out of his voice.

"Maybe some other time," Dean replies, caressing a foot up Benny's leg. "We really need to take care of the problem at hand. But can I ask… how's Sam?"

Lucifer’s expression of sorrow at Sam’s feelings would surely be enough to dispel any lingering doubts anyone might have about Lucifer's sincerity. “He’s grieving for his brother, and needs to sleep. But he is strong, and determined to do whatever he can to help achieve our goal.”

Dean nods and shoots the archangel a small smile. "Just like my Sammy. Gotta say, I'm happy you're not a dick in this world."

“I’m glad I exceeded your expectations,” Lucifer says sarcastically, and Benny snorts with laughter. 

It looks like they’ve both met their match.

Kevin looks up from his book, and exclaims triumphantly, “I’ve finished the translation. Once I’ve added this to the trap we’ll be ready to cast the spell.”

Benny is equal parts thrilled that they'll soon be able to get their vengeance, and broken at the thought that this puts him one step closer to having to say goodbye to Dean and Cas. He's all too ready to see Michael dead, and honestly doesn't care at whose hands, at this point. But losing Dean again… and Cas… He's not sure he wants to survive that.

Cas is looking at him with concern, and if he didn’t know any better, he’d think the angel is reading his thoughts. “Is there anything else that needs to be done?” Cas asks, turning his concentration back to the matter at hand.

“You can help Charlie and me with the final part of the warding,” Kevin says gratefully. “Then we’ll be all set to go.”

"Michael shouldn't know that I'm aware of what has occurred," Lucifer explains. "It would be best if I am not here when you summon him. If he senses my presence, he won’t put in an appearance."

Benny would prefer Lucifer was there, but he knows the archangel has a point. The more he thinks about it, the more sense he makes. “How far away will you go?”

“Twenty miles should do it. I can take the blade with me too; keep it out of Michael’s line of sight until it’s time to use it.”

Dean, Cas, and Benny exchange a look between them, one that questions how wise it would be to let Lucifer go,  _ and  _ take the blade with him. Eventually, Cas speaks up, a reluctance in his voice.

“I could go with you.”

Lucifer glances at them. "You don't trust me. If what Kevin has told me is accurate, I can understand that. Michael misled you and gave you justifiable reason to distrust the word of archangels. And from what I understand of your world..." He nods at Dean and Cas. "You have even less reason to believe the promise of an angel carries any veracity. But I do promise you, I have no intention of betraying you. Sam has been very generous in allowing me to use his vessel, and I have never lied to him. I won't do anything to jeopardize his trust in me."

Benny believes what Lucifer is saying, but he knows that it’s going to be harder for Dean and Cas. Maybe it would be a good idea for Cas to go with him anyway; after all, what could go wrong? The trap will be unbreakable, and for added security they’ll also be using the Enochian handcuffs.

“I agree that Cas should go with you. It couldn’t hurt to have another angel by your side.” He hopes Lucifer takes that suggestion in the spirit it’s meant.

The archangel nods in Cas's direction. "If it will ease the minds of you and your friends, then I welcome your company. Plus, if for some reason I do get attacked, your presence is an unknown. A wild card, if you will."

Dean looks upset at the direction the conversation has taken, but doesn't communicate it verbally. And when Cas moves to his side and links their pinkies together, Dean stands taller.

Benny feels a wave of affection for his two friends…  _ lovers,  _ and he almost regrets that they’d agreed to them not making it known that there’s something going on between them. “It won’t be for long,” he reassures them. “We’ll get the trap finished, gather everyone together for the spell, and then the two of you...” He nods to Cas and Lucifer. “Can do your disappearing act.”

Cas turns to Kevin then, and gestures in the direction of the doorway. “Shall we get this done?”

Kevin picks up the paper containing the translation and shows it to Cas. “C’mon then, Charlie’s itching to get her hands on Michael.”

As they leave, Benny suddenly realizes that Lucifer has taken a backseat and Sam is with them once more. Dean seems to notice it too, and he smiles at his ‘brother’.

“Hey, Sam. How you feeling? Did you catch everything we said?”

“I’m okay,” Sam says, “still processing. But it’s strange… you being here is making it easier, somehow.”

Benny knows exactly what Sam means. Dean and Cas have wormed their way into his heart, and having these feelings for them doesn’t even feel like he’s being disloyal.

“It’s a shame you won’t be staying.” Sam says, sincerely.

_ Isn’t that the truth? _


	13. Chapter 13

After all the anticipation, the moment finally arrives. Charlie recites the spell, and in a flash of light, Michael is inside the ring of holy fire. And _holy crap…_ he’s wearing Sam and Dean’s dad. That archangel is one sick sonuvabitch. 

Benny hears Dean gasp in horror next to him, and he has to grab hold of his friend’s arm to stop him from doing something he might regret.

Michael steps to the edge of the circle, just out of the flames' reach, eyes a cold, icy blue contrast to the fire. "Hello, son. Though, you're not really _his_ son, are you?" He stares at Dean like he's eyeing a bug. "His son is dead. As far as John is concerned now, both of his sons are."

Dean's straining against Benny's hold, so he steps behind him to restrain him fully.

"Goddamit, Benny, let me go! I'm going to flay him alive," Dean snarls.

Benny wants to kill him too, but neither of them can, and if they break the circle, Michael will be able to break free. No matter how much this hurts, they’re going to have to keep the bastard here until Lucifer returns. “He wants you to do that. He’s playing with you… don’t let him.”

He feels Dean’s pain emanating from him, and he wants nothing more than to make this all better.

Michael’s eyes light up in glee at the struggle in front of him. “That’s right. Let a vampire tell you what to do. You always were weak, Dean.”

The tension leaves Dean's body, and Benny's not quite sure what triggers the change, but all of a sudden, Dean's freakishly calm in his arms.

"You mistake my emotions for weakness. And you've manipulated it so that John thinks his sons gave in. But his Dean died saying no to you, and you had to settle for riding around in a weak ass little bitch who gave you up at the merest hint of the torture I've lived through." Dean steps away from Benny and noses right up to the fire separating him from Michael. "Couldn't talk Dean into believing you. Couldn't keep your puppet in line. Couldn't get John to say yes without manipulating him. Which one of us is really daddy's biggest disappointment?"

Michael’s mask slips, and his face contorts with fury. “You know how much your father loves you and Sam? He believed my story about Sam allowing Lucifer to possess him after becoming hooked on demon blood, and…” He pauses for dramatic effect, a maniacal grin spreading over his face, “it was Sam who killed Dean. What a loving, trusting family the Winchesters are… John took no convincing at all.”

"This isn't my father. My father wasn't a great man, but I know he loved me. Died for me. You're riding around in a man I don't know. But from what I've been told, he would only have said yes to you if he thought there was no other way to keep his sons alive. Which still makes your play weak. Because if you lied to him about Dean and Sam, told him Sam was the one who killed Dean, it still means the only reason a Winchester said yes to you is because you weren't strong enough to convince him without manipulation." Dean scoffs in his face. "You're the weakest version of Michael I've had the displeasure of meeting."

Benny can’t help but be impressed by Dean’s refusal to be baited by Michael. A lesser man would surely have snapped by now, but Dean… it just makes Benny admire him that little bit more.

Michael stares back at Dean, his grin unfaltering, and the hackles rise on Benny’s neck. Why isn’t the archangel bothered about being captured?

Not a second later his question is answered, as the main lights flicker and turn off, to be instantly replaced by the red emergency lights. 

_Shit… they’re under attack!_

Dean's head whips around so fast Benny's concerned about whiplash. He turns back to Michael and growls out, "What have you done?"

“While you were distracted by your frankly pathetic attempt at trapping me–” Michael looks down at the holy fire, but doesn’t step through. He might be calling it pathetic, but he’s not able to escape, “–my demons crept in and are currently combing this bunker for my blade. You think you can stop me? I am unstoppable!”

Charlie belts out, "No way! There's no fucking way you got demons in here. We warded for everything after we got Ketch to spill."

“Maybe you don’t know as much as you think you do. My demons are former angels, and as such are unaffected by demon wardings. You’re helpless against me,” Michael gloats, and Benny thinks he sounds just like one of those overacting supervillains he’s seen in the movies. 

The look that crosses Dean's face is the epitome of cockiness. "Wow. That didn't take much. Just had to get you thinking you have the upper hand."

His hunter steps away and moves to the wall. Picking up the blade they'd left there for just this purpose, Dean smashes it into the symbol they'd rigged up specifically to allow Cas and Lucifer back in.

"Cas, we could really use you and Lucifer here. Now. We've got demons in the bunker."

He moves back to Benny with intent in every line of his body. "We need to go get this under wraps."

In that moment, Benny decides he no longer cares about their rule, and he places his hands on Dean’s cheeks, feeling the beard that’s getting longer each day, before leaning in for a kiss. It starts out soft and gentle, but Dean prods at Benny’s lips with his tongue and Benny opens up for him with a gasp.

He lets it linger for a few seconds then pulls away, dazed. "We gotta go, cher."

Dean grabs his hand and drags them to the weapons room, leaving Kevin and some of the angels to guard Michael. Charlie’s already beat them there and is rigging up with a gun as big as she is. If he hadn't seen her in action before, he'd question her choice.

He and Dean both grab guns and knives and holsters, then his hunter turns to him and grasps him by the back of the neck, puts their foreheads together.

"We need to divide and conquer."

Dean’s right, of course. Benny pulls away and readies his weapon. “See you on the other side.”

It's like a knife to his heart. The red lights already had him on edge, and knowing there are demons in the bunker… but Benny's words?

He grabs the vampire by the hand and turns him back to face him. Left hand cupping that bearded jaw, he pats over the flak vest Benny's donned, searching for damage he knows isn't there. Yet.

He grips the edge of it, fingers digging underneath to rest over Benny's heart. "You take care of this, okay? I'm not ready to let you go."

With a desperation borne of repeated dreams, he kisses Benny with all the love he has yet to express in words. As he draws away, he says, "You're gonna be okay."

Benny nods in agreement, before heading off down the hallway and out of sight. The red lights create an eerie atmosphere, and as Dean sets off in the other direction, he gets an uncomfortable feeling in his gut.

This is his dream coming true, so Dean's ready for the demons he encounters in the halls. What he's not expecting is the residents he runs across who are kicking major ass.

Bobby and Rufus are working together, as always, and for two old guys they’re doing a damn good job. “These demons are a pain in my ass,” Bobby says, as he dispatches one with a crack shot right between the eyes.

Rufus responds with his patented snark. "Just turn the other cheek, Bobby!" Then he lops the head off of the demon he's currently fighting and backs up so he and Bobby can cover the space.

Dean laughs and moves along; these two have got this area.

A couple minutes later, he comes across Ellen as she's dispatching her own group of enemies, completely unassisted. He's not ashamed to admit, it's kinda hot watching her work.

He gets moving once more, but as soon as he’s alone again something starts niggling at him. Cas hasn't replied to his prayer, and it's got him worried and pissed. If Lucifer betrayed them…

_Cas, baby, please tell me you're okay. I'm kinda freaking out here. This is just like my dream, and Benny's already on his own. I can't..._

He kicks a demon in the chest, flinging him into the tiled wall behind him, sucking back the sob that's trying to escape his lips.

When another demon runs towards him, and he uses the first one as a shield before shooting the second one, he knows he’s screwed. He needs to get to the kitchen right the fuck now, before something happens to Benny. And where the fuck is Cas?

_Cas, goddammit, at least tell me you're alive!_

As the rest of the dream plays out in vivid reality, the screams get increasingly louder. Dean keeps telling himself that Benny’s fine, but the fear that he could be wrong is gnawing at him. 

He's getting ready to round the corner, gun up and ready to fire, and the hand that grips it is one Dean now recognizes as belonging to one of the angels.

_Fuck!_ Dean directs him down the hall in the direction he just came from, then prepares for the two demons he should be coming across next.

He's delivering the double tap and getting ready to head toward the kitchen when he encounters Jo.

"You okay, kiddo?" Dean knows she's going to hate that, but it will also give her a renewed fighting spirit.

Jo glowers at him, and he wonders for a moment if he’s going to get a load of curse words in response. “I’m fine. I can handle myself… I’ve been fighting demons since I could walk.”

Yep, there’s the Jo Dean loves and misses.

Dean smiles at her and says, "Go get 'em, slugger," then squeezes her shoulder as he passes.

He’s almost at the kitchen now, and his mouth is dry as he swallows. _Please be okay, Benny._

Approaching the open door, he's hesitant to walk through. Like if he doesn't actually see what he's expecting, then it won't be real.

_Suck it up, Winchester. He could be fine. Or he could be in there dying without you._

The thought is enough to get his ass in gear. Stepping over the threshold, he sees the body with the tactical knife sticking out of it. Next, he recognizes Sariel on the island. _Shit!_

Panning left, he finds what he was really hoping to miss.

No… _no no no!_

"Benny?" he says, fighting against the desperation that’s threatening to escape.

"Dean." Benny's voice is clipped, like he's fighting just to get that much out.

Examining the vampire's flak vest, he says, "Hey," as he finds damage that he expected to be there.

Benny starts again, "Dean–"

Dean smiles painfully, nods a little, and he doesn't know which of them he's trying to convince when he says, "You’re gonna be okay."

When Benny shakes his head, it looks like it takes a monumental effort. "Nah. I’m not. I… I’ll see you on the other side." There’s a slight pause before he breathes out, "I love you." 

"Benny," Dean says, voice breaking with emotion.

_Cas! Get your feathery ass here now! Benny's dying! Please don't make me lose him again,_ he begs, eyes filling with tears.

Dean places his hand on the side of Benny’s head as his lover takes what looks like might be his last breath. _No, Benny, it can’t end this way, not when we had the chance to stop it,_ he thinks, as he hears a commotion behind him.

He turns to see Cas, looking like he’s just fought off a horde of demons… _oh._

“Benny!” Cas rushes over and drops to his knees next to the vampire, placing his hand on Benny’s head as his fingers start to glow.

The last time Dean saw Cas try to save someone with his grace was when he was trying to save the other Dean, and he doesn’t want to think about what it will do to them both if this doesn’t work.

The red emergency lights are still flashing, creating an ominous atmosphere, but as the blue-grey of Cas’s grace swirls around Benny the effect is stunning. It feels like hope shining out of the darkness.

An agonizing few seconds pass when nothing happens, before Benny coughs suddenly and his eyes flicker open.

Dean pulls him into his arms, huddling around him like he's never letting Benny go. Burying his face in Benny's hair, he whispers, "I love you, too."

Cas puts his arms around them both, and his voice is choked when he speaks. “I’m so sorry, Dean… Benny. There were so many demons, and we–”

Benny reaches up and cups Cas's cheek in his hand. "Shh, _mon ange,_ it's okay."

Cas leans into Benny’s touch, and his voice cracks with emotion as he whispers, “I was so scared we might lose you. We love you… I love you.”

Benny's face is a thing of beauty, at Cas's confession. He tunnels his fingers back into Cas's hair and tugs him forward, pressing their foreheads together. "I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life, but you'll always carry a piece of my heart, Cas."

Dean sees him whisper something oh-so softly in their angel's ear, and he's pretty sure it's a reciprocation, but the moment is just for them, and he's so okay with that.

As the three of them instinctively press closer together, a chuckle comes from Benny, squished at the bottom of the pile. “Hey, are you guys tryin’ to suffocate me?”

Of course it isn’t possible to suffocate a vampire, but it lightens the mood and stops Dean from worrying too much about what might have happened if Cas hadn’t turned up in time.

"No, but if you think I'm letting go of you anytime soon…" Dean tries to play it off like he's joking, but his words are real, and he's not ready.

It seems like Cas isn't ready either, and they stay like that until Lucifer comes to find them.

"Take me to Michael," he says, obviously itching to do what he was brought here for.

When Castiel and Lucifer fought their way through what felt like every demon in Hell, Castiel had been desperate to get to Dean. Dean’s prayers had become increasingly frantic, and when he finally got to the kitchen he feared he might be too late.

He hadn’t been able to save this world’s Dean, and he couldn’t bear the thought that Benny might meet the same fate. The relief he’d felt when Benny had opened his eyes had been palpable, and he’d been happy to just sit holding Dean and Benny until they were eventually interrupted by Lucifer.

Now making their way to the dungeon, he realizes wryly that both he and Dean are unwilling to leave Benny’s side. Thankfully, Benny doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest, and Castiel’s certain that when Benny’s hand brushes his or Dean’s as they walk, it’s intentional.

The ominous threat that’s emanating from the direction of the dungeon becomes stronger as they approach, and Castiel sees a boiling rage in Michael’s eyes as they walk through the door.

"You shouldn't be here. Any of you. You should all be dead."

"We're happy to disappoint you," Lucifer says, stepping through the door behind them.

The switch in Michael's attention is instantaneous. He steps toward the flames and spits out, "Coward. Hiding behind humanity, like the good monkey you've always been."

“Not hiding… waiting for my opportunity.” Lucifer moves closer to his brother, unruffled by Michael’s taunt. “Your hatred has made you blind, and I feel sorry for you.”

Michael's head tilts, and his voice comes out amused. "You feel sorry for me? Because I won't grovel to the meat suits? Because I know what hierarchy means and who's on the bottom rung?" He smiles with a coldness that lowers the room's temperature. "Don't feel sorry for me, Morningstar. Aspire to be me."

The distaste is evident in Lucifer's tone as he almost spits, "There is nothing about you that I aspire to. Our father commanded all of Heaven to love His new children more than Himself, and you have gone against his word."

"Our father doesn't care. About any of us. If he did, do you think it would have come to this, brother?"

Castiel is reminded of the showdown between Michael and Lucifer in Stull Cemetery, and he wonders wryly if he could make himself a Molotov cocktail. Of course, in that instance, the roles of the two archangels had been reversed, but Michael always had been an assbutt.

"If he truly doesn't care, then it's up to us to do the caring in his place." Lucifer's reply drags Castiel out of his thoughts. 

"You're still so naive, Lucifer. It's truly a shame." Michael reaches out like he's going to try to touch his brother, and the flames leap toward him. "We could have ruled the world together."

Lucifer turns to Chamuel and comments, "Now, if you would."

The angel grabs a box of matches and a bottle of water from the bench holding the holy oil. Everyone watches as Chamuel strikes flame to the head, then tosses the stick to the ground behind Lucifer.

A second, larger ring of fire spreads around the two archangels. Chamuel tosses the bottle into the ring, and Lucifer uncaps it and upends it on the inner circle.

The smaller ring of fire dies down, and then Lucifer and Michael are alone… trapped together. 

“Do you think this is wise?” Michael asks with a grin. “I am stronger than you.”

Lucifer shakes his head, and rushes at Michael without warning, knocking him to the ground.

Dean grabs Castiel's arm, and it occurs to him that this is probably going to be extremely difficult for Dean to watch. His brother and father – or bodies who resemble them – fighting against each other would be horrible enough, but those same bodies being inhabited by the archangels who have been the bane of the Winchesters' existence… He reaches across to rub Dean's hand where it's clutching his forearm and sees Benny stroking firmly over his back.

“If you need to leave, we’ve got this,” Castiel whispers, leaning into him.

Before Dean can respond, Michael is back to his feet and attacking Lucifer, with all the ferocity of a raging storm. The air in the room crackles with static, and Castiel has a sudden concern that Lucifer might not win.

Their movements become so swift it's difficult for his eyes to track. There are great blurs of motion, as arms swing and legs kick. He sees them grappling, fighting for dominance, and then Michael has Lucifer pinned to the ground.

There's a great sense of anxiety in the room, breaths being held in anticipation. If Lucifer doesn't win this, they're all guaranteed to die.

“Fuck,” Dean mutters, and Castiel is immensely grateful for the flames that are stopping the hunter from jumping into the fight.

Michael’s wings flare out behind him threateningly, and Castiel exchanges a nervous glance with Chamuel. They hadn’t expected Michael to give up easily, but they also hadn’t expected this to happen either. 

As Lucifer starts to look defeated, and Castiel fears the worst, he sees a flash of movement and the glint of a blade, before light pours out of Michael’s eyes and mouth. His lifeless body falls with a thud, his wings scorching the floor as Lucifer gets back to his feet and stands over him in victory.

Now they just have to hope that Lucifer keeps to his word, and restores the balance he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please go give our amazing artist some love if you haven't already! She ripped our hearts out with that Benny pic. 😭


	14. Chapter 14

A huge sigh of relief once Michael’s defeated is followed by some seriously mixed emotions from Sam and Dean. It becomes obvious right away that John can’t be saved, so Lucifer takes a step back to allow Sam to say goodbye to his father, and give him a hunter’s funeral.

Benny feels just terrible for Sam; in less than forty eight hours he’s had to mourn both his brother and his father, and the fact that he and his father were estranged doesn’t seem to be making it any less painful for him. The emotional toll is obvious, and the only thing that seems to be stopping him from falling to pieces is Eileen’s presence.

Dean, on the other hand, is more stoic, but Benny can tell he’s hurting too, by the way he reaches out and tangles his fingers with Benny's.

He mutters under his breath, "I get he wasn't really my dad – and from everything I've been told, he wasn't really here for your Dean – but it's still disturbing as fuck to see him like that." Dean swallows hard and adds, "Especially knowing what it feels like to be manipulated into being Michael’s vessel."

“I think it’s a fair assessment to say that this is one fucked up situation.” Benny squeezes Dean’s hand, and he notices Cas doing the same to the other.

The pyre’s been assembled hastily, as if everyone wants this over as quickly as possible, and as soon as the body is placed on top, Sam steps forward and sets light to it. As the fire takes hold, Dean clutches to Benny more tightly, and Benny can’t wait for this to be over. Not least because the lack of sentimental words are in stark contrast to the outpouring of emotion when they’d said goodbye to their Dean.

He had never met Sam and Dean’s father until Michael turned up wearing the man, seemingly as a cruel joke. But Benny knows enough stories about him to know that his loss is nothing compared to that of their Dean. Yet despite this, he can sense Sam’s raw emotional state, and he’s grateful to see the way Eileen leans into him, offering warmth and comfort.

Dean notices the direction of Benny's attention. "It feels strange to me to not be at his side. And I honestly don't know if I'd be welcome."

Benny brushes a soft kiss over Dean's knuckles and grins against them. He winks at the hunter and whispers, "I'd bet my favorite body part he'd appreciate your company through this."

It gets the reaction he was hoping for. Dean's smile is beautiful, and Benny files it away as a precious memory to be cherished when he and Cas have gone home… and left Benny behind.

"Do I get three guesses?" Dean asks.

"You can have all the guesses you want later,  _ mon coeur.  _ But for now, you should go to Sam." Benny gently swings their linked hands and regretfully disengages.

Cas has let go of him too, and they watch him go over to his not-brother and stand next to him. To Benny’s great relief, Sam turns to Dean and puts an arm around his shoulder, thanking Dean again for everything he’s done, and they stay like that until the flames die down.

Benny’s hand has found Cas’s, and they stand together in companionable silence, watching the man they love say farewell to someone it seems no one really understood. 

Once the funeral is over, Sam side-hugs Dean before releasing him, and Dean comes back over to Benny and Cas.

"Sam said Lucifer wants to talk to us when this is over." Dean looks conflicted, as if he really doesn't know how to feel about this upcoming talk. 

“He told us we can trust him. If he was gonna enact some diabolical plan, I don’t think he would sit us down first.” Benny hopes his words will soothe Dean’s anxiety, but his expression turns to one of unease when he glances at Benny.

“That’s not–” Dean starts, but then stops himself, and Benny wonders what he was going to say.

Cas takes hold of Dean’s hand, and as so often happens with these two, something unspoken passes between them. “We’ll face this together,” he says, his tone melancholic.

Dean stares down at the ground for a moment, then mutters, "I need a beer," and walks away.

Benny and Cas are left staring after him, and Benny figures John’s death has hit him harder than anyone thought it would.

“Should we go after him?” Benny asks after some hesitation.

“Yes. It’s not a good idea to leave Dean alone in this mood when alcohol is involved.”

Sure enough, when they get to the kitchen, Dean is hauling back, letting his beer bottle fly. It shatters to pieces against the wall, and Benny watches as this man he's grown to care for so deeply collapses to the floor and starts crying like he's lost everything.

And maybe that's more accurate than he realized.

Cas crosses the room and crouches down next to Dean, cupping his face tenderly. “We knew this would happen eventually,” he murmurs, sadly.

Benny knows Dean's head is probably a mess right now. He can only imagine the levels of confusion and anxiety he's feeling, what with seeing his father's doppelganger get killed by that of his brother, the reminder of the possessions he's dealt with in his own world, and the constant reminder of people he's not going to go home to…

_ Fuck, that's it. _

Dean takes in a shuddering breath, and when he speaks his voice is cracking with emotion. “I fucking hate saying goodbye.”

Cas looks up at Benny, his eyes watery as he gives him a pained smile. “We’re going to miss you so much.”

They’re all assuming that Lucifer is going to tell Dean and Cas he knows how to get them home, but of course it might not be that. Benny knows he’s clutching at straws, though; they all knew this day would come. Benny nods to Cas in understanding, even as his heart shatters into tiny pieces. He doesn’t even want to think about how much them leaving is going to hurt. “This time we’ve spent together will be the best memory of my life.”

Dean gets up off the floor and comes and wraps him up tight in a hug. "I wish–" he gasps, but doesn't finish that train of thought. "I'm so damn grateful that I got to have you in my life. And I'm going to miss you every day I don't."

Benny hugs Dean back, as he seriously considers disappearing when Lucifer comes to talk to them. It’s not like he needs to be there to hear the words he’s dreading.

_ Dammit. _

Cas is hugging him too now, kissing his temple and whispering endearments into his hair. 

Tears well up in his eyes, and Benny wishes he could hold onto them. For just one more day.

When Sam…  _ no, Lucifer,  _ comes to find them, they’re still huddled together, as if it can protect them somehow from what lays ahead.

“Sam told you I wanted to talk with you?” the archangel starts as Dean watches him approach. “I’ve found a way to get you home.”

His stomach is churning. It's like his insides turned into a pit of vipers, just coiling and slithering through his guts.

_ This is happening too fast. _

Dean clutches Benny tighter, so not ready to let go, and fights back the bile burning a trail of fire up his throat.

"Right now?" It comes out hollow, and Dean's already gearing himself up to start shoving the emotions he's feeling into the Dean Winchester Vault of Nope.

He can feel the way Benny’s trembling with sorrow, and Cas is gripping onto them both as if he fears letting go might mean losing everything he has.

_ Cas, I can’t say goodbye to him… it’s too hard. _

Dean knows Cas hears his prayer from the tiny choked sound the angel makes.

“Not right now, but as soon as I have everything prepared.” Lucifer appears to be unaware of the grief that’s threatening to drown all three of them.

Swallowing past the ball of apprehension in his throat, Dean croaks out, "And how long do you think that's going to take?"

“About half an hour?” He looks from one face to another curiously, as if trying to fathom whether they’re impatient to leave, or hoping for longer.

“Fuck.” Benny’s voice is raw with emotion.

Dean sees the imploring look Cas is giving him, and he knows what he has to do. It won’t stop their looming departure, but hopefully it can delay it.

"Dude. We just put Sam's dad to rest, and you're already gunning to send us away. C'mon. Give us at least until tomorrow to say all our goodbyes?" He's pleading by the end, hoping Lucifer understands the emotional impact this parting is going to have on pretty much everyone in the bunker.

“Of course,” Lucifer says, appearing extremely puzzled at this turn of events. “I thought you were in a hurry to return, but if you wish to wait until tomorrow, that’s fine.”

Dean mutters under his breath, "Freakin' robot angels."

“I will bring Sam back for tonight, and return tomorrow then.” Lucifer has barely finished speaking before Sam is at the wheel again, smiling sadly at Dean and Cas.

“You can go home. That’s great.” His expression doesn’t quite match his sentiments.

And fuck if that doesn't hurt him even more. He bumps against Cas and Benny, quietly expressing his appreciation for their support and care, then steps away toward Sam.

Pulling him down into a fierce hug, he chokes back the pain he's feeling; it's going to be so much worse for this version of his brother.

"I wish I could stay until you weren't in such a bad place. I can't even imagine what this feels like for you. But anything you need… I'll do what I can while you have me here."

“I would ask you to stay longer, but I know that would be selfish of me… your Sam must be so worried about you. And besides, Lucifer must go back to Heaven now that Michael’s defeated. He’s needed there more than ever.” Sam’s tone is resigned, and Dean wonders about the relationship the two of them have, and is grateful beyond words for Eileen. He knows she’ll be a great comfort for Sam.

"You've lost so much in such a short amount of time, and I wish there was a way to make it so that we could at least keep in touch…" Dean pulls back a little and looks up through blurry eyes at his moose of a brother. "It's not fair, man."

“If there was such a way…” Sam sniffs and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. 

A sound from Benny’s direction reminds Dean yet again of the vampire’s enhanced hearing, and Dean could kick himself for planting seeds where there’s no reason for hope.

Standing next to Benny, Cas looks so forlorn. He’s still holding on to the vampire, and it’s obvious he’s fighting back tears. “We’ll never forget you… any of you.” He turns to give Benny a pointed look, and Benny pulls him into a tight embrace.

"Okay, so how about we make the most of our time," Dean suggests. "Sam, what do you want to do while we're still here?"

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Sam asks, holding out his hand, and wow… his Sam and this one really are alike.

Dean smiles and starts the 1-2-3 count, knowing he's going to throw scissors, meaning Sam will throw rock. He's been intentionally letting Sam win for as long as he can remember.

Sure enough, it plays out just as Dean knew it would, and Sam shakes his head in mock offense.

“Every freakin’ time,” Sam says, and the look of fondness Dean gets from him is almost too much to bear.

"Alright, Sammy. You win. What kinda torture are you gonna subject me to?" Dean grins as he says it, and if his jaw hurts, at least it's because he's not clenching it in an effort to hold back his pain.

Sam thinks on it for a while, and the longer it drags on, the more Dean thinks he’s about to really suffer. When Sam eventually comes up with an idea, Dean knows right away, because Sam’s face lights up with a huge smile. “Burgers,” he announces triumphantly.

_ Burgers?  _ Is this some weird game Dean’s unaware of? “You’re gonna have to explain.”

“I want you to make me one of your famous burgers. I’m assuming you like cooking as much as my Dean did.” The last couple of words get stuck in Sam’s throat a little, and Dean wants to hug him again.

But he gets it. Sam has picked the perfect way for them to spend their last evening together… over burgers, and hopefully beer. 

Slinging an arm over Sam’s shoulder, he pats him on the chest with his free hand. “Tell ‘ya what, why don’t I make burgers for everyone? With a bit of help from Cas and Benny, we’ll get ‘em made in no time. Then we’ll be all set for a burger and beer night.”

Sam looks delighted with this plan, and he sets about making a shopping list while Dean roots through the cupboards and fridge.

The bunker's fairly well-stocked – he's betting on Dean being the cause of that, or at least a major player – but they're going to need more meat for sure.

"Okay, someone needs to make a quick run to the store for ground hamburger and beer. But not you, Sammy. You're gonna be my kitchen bitch. Learn how to do this right."

Sam looks like he’s about to protest, then Dean sees the moment Sam realizes he wants them to spend time together as much as Dean does. “I’m not tying my hair up,” Sam says, shaking his locks.

Dean shoots him a quirked brow and says, "Fine, but you keep your Fabio mane away from the stove."

The banter feels so familiar, and he's glad that he can give Sam this. Jerk deserves it.

Sam grins at him, then grabs a spatula and waves it as if he’s about to start fighting with it. “Okay, what do we do first, chef?” 

"First, you wash your hands, you moose." Dean cranks the water on and lathers up, then moves aside so everyone helping can follow suit.

"Alright, so we're gonna form an assembly line, 'k? But first, c'mere. I'm gonna share my secret with you."

Sam does as Dean asks, drying his hands off after washing them, before leaning towards Dean questioningly.

Dean cups his hand over his mouth and whispers into Sam’s ear, imparting the secret to the perfect burger. Sam listens intently, and when Dean draws away, Sam looks like he just learned the secrets to the universe.

"That stays in the family, okay? No one gets that but little Sammy or Eileen junior, alright?" He gives Sam a knowing smirk and ducks the paw coming at him.

“You hush your mouth,” Sam replies, trying to look nonchalant but failing. Dean knows that smitten look when he sees it.

“Who’s going shopping?” Cas interrupts, with an apologetic look.

_ Good question.  _

“Yeah, we need to see who’s available.” Sam gives Benny an imploring look, obviously not wanting to miss any of this time with Dean. “Could you search the bunker for a couple of willing helpers? Tell ‘em there’ll be food at the end of it.”

Benny gives them a snappy little salute and walks out of the kitchen. Dean puts Cas to work on washing and chopping up vegetables –  _ ugh  _ – and starts mixing the spice and herb blend he uses, then asks Sam to grab him the secret sauce.

"Hide it from Cas, though. It's for your eyes only."

Cas looks at him in exasperation. "Dean, I can break the hamburger down on a molecular level. I know what your secret is and have since the first time I had one of your burgers."

He gapes at the angel, then scrubs his hand over his face. Of course Cas knows. Dean's just enough of a dumbass to not consider that possibility.

“I would never reveal your secret though. Even under pain of torture,” Cas adds, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

Dean grins at him then bumps against Sam where he's now leaning against the counter. "You're on cooking duty, got it?"

“Yes, chef!” Sam salutes him with his spatula, prompting laughter from Dean and Cas.

Benny returns a minute or two later, informing them that he’s persuaded Bobby and Rufus to make the trip to the store. Dean doesn’t know what Benny bribed them with, but he’s grateful that he’s going to spend this time in the kitchen with the two most important people in his life… and his brother's doppelganger.

They dig down and get to work, Dean showing Sam how he tests the perfect finish on the ground beef. They're all moving around each other fluidly, and it's a great experience.

He's wrist deep in raw hamburger when Bobby and Rufus come grumbling into the kitchen with more provisions.

"I don't see why we couldn't get lean meat, Bobby. It's not gonna kill you."

Bobby and Dean both whip their heads around to look at him in disgust and start talking at the same time.

"What's wrong with you? The fat's what makes it juicy, you–"

"Put the beer in the fridge and get out of my kitchen, you–"

“Okay, okay… I’m going.” Rufus turns on his heel with a huff and makes a hasty exit, and Dean wonders if that’s because he’s worried he might get roped into the cooking too.

Bobby follows him, grumbling something about, “Idjits.”

From there, it becomes a dance of the four of them shuffling around each other as they go about their assigned duties. Every now and then, another person joins them in the kitchen for a few minutes or comes in for a drink.

It takes about an hour for them to get everything put together, and Dean asks Benny to set one of the war room tables up like a self-serve station with the toppings and condiments.

Benny gives him a wink, then starts gathering the things he needs to set the table; Dean stops working for a moment to admire the way he moves around the kitchen, and the way his muscles flex under his shirt.

Sam catches him staring and gives him a contemplative look before shifting close and whispering, "I'll do everything I can to make sure he's okay when you're gone. We're all going to need each other, I think."

Dean swallows down the lump building in his throat and just nods in response. The time is passing too quickly.

The reassuring presence of Cas is suddenly by his side, and Dean can feel their fingers brushing against each other as the angel shifts closer. 

“Thank you, Sam,” he says, mournfully. 

Benny doesn’t turn around, despite his enhanced hearing, and Dean wonders if he didn’t hear the conversation, or he did... and he doesn’t want them to see how upset he is. Either way, Dean thinks he might have detected something different in Benny’s movements, but he can’t be sure.

He files it away for later, when they're alone, and sets about pulling everything he can find that someone might need or want out of the fridge and cabinets.

When Charlie comes in and demands he slice a pear up for her, he just looks at her in horror.

"Shut it, handmaiden. You don't know what you're missing." She pulls a wedge of brie out of the little drawer in the fridge, and he's pretty sure he's disowning her.

“Handmaiden,” Sam snickers, and Dean wants to take his spatula away and smack him upside the head with it.

Sam avoids this fate by offering to help Benny carry things to the war room, leaving Dean to return to his burgers while Cas hovers beside him.

"I'm going to miss them, Cas. Is it weird that I'm going to miss this version of Sam?"

Cas shakes his head. “No. I’m going to miss him too.” The angel moves behind him and wraps his arms around Dean's waist. "We should get out there as soon as possible. Make the most of our remaining hours with all of them."

Dean knows that Cas is right, but he feels like he needs an angel kiss for luck. Turning quickly in Cas’s embrace, he captures his lips with his own, and kisses him until they’re both breathless.

He regretfully pulls away, but he's got Cas for the rest of his life. Now, in this moment, it's about all of the people in the other room he's never going to get another chance with.

Sitting in the war room with friends old and new, Castiel is full of conflicting emotions. He’s grateful beyond words for the time he and Dean have gotten to spend with these people, but as the evening draws on, he feels almost weighed down by their impending departure.

He knows they can’t stay. Quite apart from them not belonging here, they have a Sam in their own world – and Jack too – who must be beside themselves wondering what’s happened to them.

_ Oh, _ how he wishes they could take Benny with them, though… but that’s not possible, is it? The vampire would no more fit in in their world than they do here.

He looks up to see Benny staring at him, a mixture of sadness and desire in his expression, and he gives him a smile. Benny shoots him a quick wink, then returns his attention to the conversation he’s having with Jo. 

Castiel takes that as a hint and turns his focus back to Eileen and Charlie, who are seated next to him, engaged in an animated discussion about the difference between LARPing and sexual roleplay. Castiel has done neither of those things, so he doesn’t contribute to the discussion, but he enjoys listening to – and watching – their thoughts on the subject, nevertheless.

He notices Dean is maximizing his time by drawing in large groups of the bunker's residents, exchanging humorous stories, if the raucous laughter is anything to go by.

Seeing Dean's head tilted back, throat exposed, as he slaps his knee with enthusiasm at the tale Kevin is telling him, is one of the most beautiful sights he's ever seen. And the feelings of happiness and sheer child-like enjoyment are infectious.

Charlie interrupts his thoughts, saying, "I'm glad you both wanted to stay longer. We've all known the day was going to come when you and Dean would leave, but the suddenness of Lucifer's offer was jarring, to say the least. I think if he'd just sent you home without letting us all have this, it would have been a harder blow."

Castiel sighs as he thinks about what would have happened if Lucifer had just zapped them back home without warning. It’s too awful to contemplate, so he decides not to.

“We could never have left without saying goodbye, and I would have hated to have missed this scintillating conversation.” He gives Charlie a side hug and she chuckles as she wraps her arms around his waist. “I’m very glad Dean asked Lucifer to wait until tomorrow.”

Eileen chimes in with an over-the-top wink. "And just think of all the things you're learning that you can use when you get back home."

Castiel hopes he doesn’t look as flushed as he feels, and he turns away to hide his face to the sound of giggling from the two women. 

Looking around the room, he can see groups of people dotted around the room, and he can’t help smiling at the sight of Sam with Bobby and Rufus. The three of them appear to be playing some kind of raucous drinking game, although Castiel isn’t sure who’s winning… or indeed losing.

A thought from Dean makes him choke on the mouthful of beer he's just swallowed.

_ As much as I'm loving this whole last supper vibe, I'd really like to spend the rest of the night with Benny taking us apart in every position he can think of. _

Castiel is very okay with that plan, but would it be acceptable for them to just leave what’s essentially their farewell party? Also, would this be what Benny wants? Would it be more or less painful for him if they spent the night making love?

Castiel turns toward Dean, an eyebrow raised in question. Hopefully Dean will know what he’s asking… they do seem to be exceptionally good at the whole silent communication thing, after all.

Dean says something to everyone sitting at the table, then gets up and stretches as he yawns. Castiel gets momentarily distracted by the hint of skin that's revealed at Dean's waistband, and is jolted out of it by Charlie punching him in the arm.

She bumps shoulders with him and drunkenly whispers against his cheek, "Go get your boys and make some memories to last a lifetime, 'k?"

“Thank you, Charlie. You’re such a good friend,” he whispers back. “I hope you and Jo have found what you’re looking for.”

She grins at him and tries to do something with her eyebrows, but just ends up wrinkling her forehead and squinting in a way that is somewhat terrifying.

Eileen squeezes his hand and conspiratorially signs,  _ "Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." _

Only marginally less than the amount he’s going to miss Benny, Castiel knows he’s going to miss these two women. Not just because of the way they’ve accepted him without question, but also they obviously know what’s going on between him, Dean, and Benny, and are not only non-judgmental, they seem to be actively encouraging them.

“I believe fun will be had,” he replies, before kissing her softly on the cheek, then nodding in Sam’s direction. “I think Sam needs rescuing.”

Eileen glances in Sam’s direction. "Guess I should go save him from the odd couple."

Castiel laughs at the thought of Bobby and Rufus being a couple. It’s not the most conventional relationship, but they do seem to be joined at the… something.

He gives both ladies another hug and crosses over to stand behind Benny, placing a hand between his shoulder blades.

The vampire looks up at him with a toothy grin and invites him to sit. "Ellen and Jo were just talking about the time Dean tried hitting on Jo and she pulled a knife on him." He shakes his head in laughter. "Gotta say, girl, even I'd be scared to come at ya’ with that thing in your hand. Though, I'd know better than to treat you like some delicate flower."

Castiel remembers the Jo from their world… how strong and fierce she was, and he imagines that if his Dean had ever hit on her, she would have reacted in a similar way. “I hope your friendship survived that incident,” he states, dryly. 

Jo smirks up at him. "Whoever said you can't teach an old dog a new trick, didn't know how to twirl a knife properly."

Ellen smacks her on the arm, but she's fighting back a smile. "You were a menace to that boy the moment he saw you, Joanna Beth." She finally shows some teeth and, winking at Cas, adds, "He never had a shot."

“I’m sure Dean didn’t have any hard feelings towards you. He was probably impressed with your knife skills,” Castiel says, hoping this is an appropriate response. He’s still hovering behind Benny, looking for an opportunity to get him away from his friends, and although his people skills have improved vastly since knowing Dean, he doesn’t know what to say without coming across as rude.

The older Harvelle gives Castiel a knowing look and turns to her daughter. "Oh, Dean figured out pretty quickly how to handle a blade. My girl trained him up right. Watching her put him on his ass is still one of my favorite memories." She points between him and Benny. "But y'all don't need the details. You've got better things to be doing."

Castiel is beginning to get the feeling that they haven’t been quite as discreet as they’d thought about their relationship… Charlie and Eileen definitely know, and now Ellen and Jo? Realizing he should take the escape Ellen is offering them, he smiles in a way that doesn’t seem too relieved and says, “Benny, Dean has something he needs to show us.”

Jo snickers, then gets up out of her chair and kisses her mom on the forehead. "I'm going to go get Charlie in bed before she passes out on the table." She starts to walk off, then turns back and shoots finger guns at them. "Have fun, boys!"

Benny actually blushes, and it's quite endearing. Castiel wonders if he can make him do it more. And wishes he'd thought of it sooner.

As they make their way over to Dean, Castiel slides his hand down Benny’s arm and whispers into his ear, “Dean prayed to me. Told me that he wants to spend the rest of the night with you taking us apart.” He notes the way Benny’s step falters at his words, and this encourages him to say more. “I very much hope his wish comes true.”

Benny reaches over and links their pinkies together. "Sounds like a challenge, but I'm willing to give you my all, cher."

Dean gives them an innocent smile when they approach, and if Castiel hadn’t heard the hunter’s prayer planning a night of passion, he’d feel like  _ he _ was the instigator in all this, not Dean.

Benny must have realized that their secret relationship isn't really secret, because he pulls Dean close and doesn't bother to lower his voice when he says, "A little birdie told me you've been having some very good ideas over here, sweetheart."

Dean steps toe-to-toe with Benny and taunts, "You like?"

Benny leans in, leaving very little space between the two of them. "I love." He quietly continues, "But I'd love it even more if you'd get your sweet ass in my bed."

Kevin stares at them, his mouth agape. “Hey, guys, I don’t need to hear that. Save your dirty talk for the bedroom.” 

He walks away, disappearing in the direction of the kitchen, and Dean chuckles. “Oops. I think we broke him.”

Castiel raises an eyebrow at Dean, shaking his head in mock disapproval. “Kevin is right, though. We should take this to the bedroom.”

Dean and Benny both laugh at his obvious ploy to get them alone – as do the remaining tenants – but they also step away from the table and wave their goodnights.

As they head off towards the bedroom, Castiel feels the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. He knows it’s not just because of the prospect of spending the night with these two gorgeous men, it’s also the knowledge that this will be the last time this happens.

He's going to file every second of it away and cherish the memories until the stars burn out.


	15. Chapter 15

Benny’s had a great evening with everyone in the bunker, and even though it was a goodbye for Dean and Cas, the atmosphere had been fun… mostly. But as hard as he tries, he can’t stop thinking about this being their last time together. Their last everything together. They need to make this count.

As they get closer to his bedroom, he can almost feel his skin tingling in anticipation. Dean and Cas want him, and he’s going to give them his all. And when this is over, and they’re gone, he will have the memories of them everywhere he looks.

When they cross the threshold, he can't help but grab them both in desperation. Part of him is fighting not to burst into tears, the other part just wants to have every bit of them pressed up to every inch of him as possible.

He can feel Dean trembling against him, and he can't have that. Not unless it's from being fucked into a stupor.

He kisses behind Dean’s ear, then down, across his beard. It tickles a bit, but Benny doesn’t mind. Moving further down, he licks a stripe up Dean’s neck, then sucks at his pulse point… and now Dean’s trembling for a different reason. 

Cas starts pulling at the hem of Benny’s shirt, seemingly very eager to get it off. Happy to oblige, he removes his mouth from Dean’s neck and helps Cas with the shirt. The moment it’s off, Cas’s hands and lips are exploring his skin, and he moans appreciatively.

Dean cups Benny's cheeks in his warm hands and pulls him into a very thorough kiss. He stops just long enough to whisper against Benny's lips, "Anything you want tonight, love. Anything."

“I want to fuck you both. I want to feel you… need to feel you. Taste you.” Benny knows he’s babbling, but he can’t help it.

Cas presses into his back and kisses the nape of his neck, nuzzling against him and asking, "How do you want us? I'm thinking my grace is going to get a good workout."

Benny has a vivid picture in his mind of exactly where and how he wants them. Pointing to the bed, he says gruffly, “Naked, on the bed, on your backs. And I want you to undress each other.”

He might as well ask for what he wants while he has the chance.

Cas turns to Dean and begins to strip him, starting with his shirt. He makes sure to stroke the hunter’s skin every opportunity he gets, and Dean squirms beautifully at his touch.

Dean hooks his fingers into Cas's waistband and pulls at the fabric, tugging those angelic hips closer to his own.

Benny groans when Dean moves to the button and pops it open. Cas's pants are already tenting, and damn does he want them off now.

They're putting on a show for him though, revealing skin slowly and sensually, and it takes extreme willpower to not just go over there and hurry them up. 

When Dean eventually slides Cas's jeans and boxers off, the sight is delicious. His angel's dick is begging to be touched, but not yet...

Dean moves on to Cas's shirt, and Benny notices the way the angel shivers as Dean traces his hands up Cas's back under the cotton.

He whispers into Cas's ear, “Turn around, baby,” and Cas does as he’s asked, facing Benny, his back to Dean. Then Dean slowly lifts Cas's shirt, running his hands over the angel's chest. 

Fuck, they're going to kill him.

Dean pulls the cotton up over Cas's head and tosses it to the ground, then runs his fingers through the mess of hair left in its wake.

Benny groans when Dean yanks Cas's head to the side and licks up the column of the angel's throat, staring into Benny's eyes the entire time.

"He's so sweet and warm, Benny. Tastes like ambrosia on my tongue."

Benny intends on tasting that skin, and Dean’s too. He’s going to give all three of them a night to remember, but first he wants to watch them a little while longer. He sits down in the chair across from the bed and smiles encouragingly. 

“What does Dean taste like, Cas?”

Cas takes one of Dean’s hands and lifts it to his mouth, licking over the palm. “Like Heaven.”

Benny has every intention of sampling that flesh, at some point tonight. He loves the way they look together. Loves the way they look at him together.

Dean gives him a sultry stare, that green amber darkening to emerald. "You look hungry. Want a bite?"

“Yes,” he says roughly, knowing he isn’t going to be able to hold back much longer. “Are you gonna get on the bed for me, so I can take what I want?”

“Fuck, yes.” Cas’s voice has gotten impossibly deeper, and he practically throws himself onto the mattress, pulling Dean down with him, and lying on their backs as Benny requested.

Benny stands up and removes the rest of his clothes, eager to join them… to touch them. 

Dean's staring at him like he's his favorite pie, and Benny's not gonna lie, he's loving the look on that gorgeous face. He loves it even more when Dean's breath hitches as he takes in the sight of Benny's aching cock.

“You like what you see?” Benny asks, sliding his hand down his stomach, and skimming his fingertips lightly over the base of his dick.

Licking over his lips, Dean just nods, gaze transfixed.

“I want to feel it,” Cas breathes out. “Please, Benny.”

“You will, I promise.” He crawls onto the end of the bed and stops for a moment to take in the glorious sight of these two creatures offering themselves to him, doing as he asks without question.

He needs them both prepped, but he can’t decide whether he wants to do it himself, or get them to do it to each other while he watches. Just thinking about that gets him even more turned on, and… maybe he needs to do it himself if he doesn’t want it all over too soon.

As if stalking his prey, he slides up over Dean, spreading his legs to slot himself comfortably between them. He leans in for a kiss as he uses his hands to push against Dean’s thighs to get them further apart, then lifts him slightly to get better access to his ass. 

When he begins pressing his fingers against Dean’s hole, Dean rolls into it, moaning his pleasure and grasping for Cas's hand. "Don't tease me, babe."

Benny takes his fingers away, prompting a pout from Dean. “I don’t wanna hurt you… too much,” he explains, as he brings his hand to Cas’s mouth. “Get these nice and wet for Dean.”

Cas opens his mouth willingly, sucking in three fingers and swirling his tongue around them, and  _ fuck…  _ that feels amazing. “You’re so good to us,” he praises him.

When Benny’s satisfied that they’re wet enough, he pulls them away from Cas’s mouth, replacing them with his tongue as he kisses him hard and dirty. 

Returning his hand to Dean’s hole, this time he pushes one finger in, past the ring of muscle.

Dean's breathy gasp does things to him. "More, Benny? Want to be full, please. Want to feel so stretched open for you," he begs.

He can’t resist Dean’s pleas, and he adds another finger, fucking him just the way he knows Dean likes it. Dean pushes up against him, chest heaving as he says, "Yes, that's perfect."

Cas’s hand finds the back of Benny’s head, and he pulls him forward to deepen the kiss. His tongue explores Benny’s mouth as Benny’s fingers explore Dean’s hole, searching for his prostate.

When he finds it, Dean cries out a string of unintelligible words, and Benny takes great delight in tapping it over and over again.

Dean hitches his leg up over Benny's hip, and it causes his fingers to sink deeper into his hunter's ass. The way Dean's trying to get him deeper is sexy as hell.

"Oh, Benny. Your fingers are fucking amazing. Love how you fuck me with them," he whimpers as Benny strokes along the walls of his channel.

When Dean clenches around his fingers, he knows he has to slow things down before it’s all over. He pulls out, and Dean widens his legs, ready for Benny’s cock, but Benny shakes his head. “Uh, uh… not yet.”

Turning his attention to Cas, he shifts position until he’s slotted between Cas’s legs. “Your turn, angel,” he says, as he pushes his thighs apart and thrusts one finger inside him.

_ "Fuck, _ you suck," Dean groans, then reaches over to drag Cas to him for a kiss.

Benny can hear the way Cas is gasping into Dean’s mouth, and wanting to hear more, he adds another finger, scissoring him open wider.

"Oh, that's so… oh, yes, Benny. Stretch me for your long, thick–" Cas arches off the bed when Benny teases over his prostate.  _ "Yes!" _

Benny is ready to replace his fingers with something he knows Cas wants more, so he withdraws them and without any more preamble, lines up his cock and presses in, until he’s enveloped in that warmth.

Cas hooks his legs around Benny’s thighs and digs his heels in, moaning brokenly as Benny bottoms out. Beside him, Dean huffs in frustration, and Benny finds his hand and squeezes it. “Patience, my love.”

Before Dean can react, Benny pulls almost all the way out of Cas, then slams back in, making the angel shout in a language he hasn’t heard before. He quickly sets a punishing pace; everytime he fucks into Cas, he can feel the trembling… gasping… clenching… until the angel is close.

Not ready for that yet, he slows down, his thrusts lessening in intensity, and Cas whines and writhes against him, trying to get more. When Benny pulls out, Cas glares at him, and Benny runs his thumb over the angel’s lips. “Patience, angel.”

Sliding back over the bed, Dean hardly has time to register what Benny’s doing before he’s pushing into him.

"Oh my god, Benny. Please, love, please fuck me rough." Dean's uninhibited in his requests, and even less so in his actions. He reaches around and grabs Benny's ass, pulling him in harder.

Benny gives Dean what he wants; fucking into him so hard the bed smacks against the wall. Dean arches up to meet every thrust, running his hands up to grasp roughly at Benny’s hair. Benny uses his own hand to search for Cas, finding his chest and smoothing his palm over it. 

Dean’s hole is sucking him in greedily, and Benny can feel that the hunter’s nearing his orgasm. Benny slows his movements, gradually reducing his thrusts until he’s hardly moving at all. Then he pulls out, leaving Dean groaning in irritation.

"You're the worst, Benny," Dean grumbles as he starts to reach for his straining erection. "If you won't finish this–"

“I will… you have my word, sweetheart,” Benny says, gently taking hold of Dean’s hands as he once more slides over to Cas and quickly fucks into him.

The angel moans appreciatively and makes Benny an offer he can't refuse. "I could, oh! I could use… my grace, yes, Benny, so good… to restrain our greedy boy. Oh, oh, that's…  _ yes!" _

“Yes,” Benny agrees, then watches as Dean’s arms lift above his head. He starts pounding into Cas again, while running his free hand over Dean’s nipple, thumbing it and making Dean squirm. 

He can feel Cas wondering if he’s going to let him come this time, and he slams back against Benny as he gets close, but when Benny slows to a lazy grind and pecks Cas sweetly on the lips, he knows the angel has accepted his fate.

“You’re evil,” he grits out as Benny pulls out and slides back over to Dean. 

"Let me loose, please? I'll behave, promise," Dean pleads.

“Of course, darlin’,” Benny says, pushing inside Dean once more as he looks over to Cas and nods to release him. “You’ve been so good… so good for me.” 

Dean wraps his arms around Benny's neck and draws him in for a kiss that's all heat and desperation.

They separate, mere inches between them, and Dean stares at him like he's trying to see into his soul. A single tear spills down his cheek as he says, "I love you. I love you so damn much. I'm never gonna stop."

They’ve said it before; all three of them have, but something about the look on Dean’s face and the tone of his voice has Benny feeling it more profoundly. He wraps his arms around Dean and kisses the tear from his cheek. “I never knew love before I met you.”

Changing the angle of his thrusts slightly, Benny aims for Dean’s prostate. He finds it immediately and Dean shouts out, “Benny,” until his name bounces off the walls.

This time, as Dean approaches his climax, Benny wraps his hand around Dean’s cock and strokes it in time with his thrusts. “Are you gonna come for me? Show us how much you love to get fucked?”

"Yeah. Yes, Benny, want it so bad. Please, please let me come for you."

“Yes… do it. I want to see you writhing in ecstasy.” Benny strokes him more firmly, fucking him into the mattress. 

He’s finding it harder to hold off his own orgasm now, but he needs to make sure Cas gets his climax too. He has to make the angel’s patience pay off.

"Dean, you look so gorgeous. The way Benny's fucking you is absolutely mouthwatering. I want to see you come apart on his dick. Want to hear your beautiful screams as he fills you up. Can you do that for us, my love?"

Benny doesn’t want to come yet, but he’s damn certain Dean will. He dips down to Dean’s neck and sinks his teeth in, biting him just enough for Dean to feel it.

Dean grabs a handful of his hair and tugs Benny closer. "Anything, Benny. I'm yours.

Benny lifts his head from Dean’s neck and growls into his ear, “Cover me with your come… I want it on my hand and my stomach so I can rub it on Cas. He wants it too.” 

His words make Dean clench around him, and it only takes a few more thrusts before Dean's spilling across his torso.

Benny keeps stroking Dean, milking every last drop from him as he fucks him more slowly. He’s got an appointment to keep with an angel.

He knows he won’t last much longer, so as soon as Dean stops moving, Benny pulls out of him and crawls over Cas, who looks at him with wonder. 

“Do you want me to ride you?” he asks, apparently deciding that Benny has not just fucked Dean out, but himself too.

“Yeah.” Benny croaks out, flopping himself down onto the mattress and turning to lay on his back. 

Cas is on him in a second, kissing and licking his way down his body as he lines himself up with Benny’s dick before sinking down on it. 

Goddamn, he looks amazing. 

Cas's teeth sink into his bottom lip as he bobs up and down on Benny's cock. The angel is tight and has figured out how to rhythmically clench down on him, squeezing him in time with his thrusts.

Benny slams up into him as much as his position will allow, holding onto Cas’s hips for purchase. He can see that Cas is almost there, and he takes hold of his erection to help push him over the edge. 

“Oh, yes, fuck.” Cas’s voice is hoarse and rough, and Benny just has to… 

_ “Cas,” _ he groans out as his orgasm hits him with such force he almost knocks Cas off him.

That’s all the push Cas needs, and he comes too; great white spurts shooting out as he throws his head back in ecstasy.

Benny groans when Dean reaches over and swipes up some of Cas's come, bringing it to his lips. "You said you wanted to taste us…"

Benny opens his mouth and licks at Dean’s fingers, savoring the taste as he starts to breathe normally again. He’s not sure about Dean and Cas, but he isn’t going to forget this for a long time.

They lay cuddled up together for a while, just breathing in each other's air and holding each other close. It's peaceful, and Benny's trying not to focus on how much he's going to miss it.

Then Cas delivers on his earlier words and trails fingers, and grace –  _ aw fuck!  _ – over his and Dean's dicks.

"You didn't really think any of us were going to rest tonight, did you?" The angel gives him a devilish grin. "I have every intention of keeping you 'up' all night."

Benny isn’t going to complain about that. Not even a little bit.

Castiel is more than ready for another round now that he’s recovered from Benny’s tortuously fun edging game, and he thanks  _ not _ Chuck for being able to use his grace to not just perk himself up, but Dean and Benny too. As he shoots little pulses of grace into his two lovers, he turns to Dean and presses their lips together for a sweet kiss.

There's an adorable little, "Mmm," from their hunter, as he smiles against Castiel's lips.

"You do taste delicious, you know," Dean mumbles into his mouth.

“So do you,” he says before turning to Benny and running his tongue across the seam of the vampire’s lips. “And Benny… just exquisite.”

Benny's hand reaches up to cup his jaw and brushes his thumb over Castiel's bottom lip. "C'mere, sugar. Want to be sure I remember these sweet lips of yours."

That’s a sobering thought… knowing that this will be the last time. But Castiel knows he can’t focus on that, and the best way to get rid of these thoughts is for them all to get lost in each other. He opens his mouth to let Benny's tongue in, and he instantly revels in how it feels.

This amazing man under him is making him feel things he never expected to feel, and as Benny tangles his fingers in Castiel's hair and holds him still in order to plunder his mouth, Castiel runs his hands over the toned muscles of his chest. Resting one over the left pec, Castiel sends the barest hint of a tendril of grace into the pulsing heart underneath. He's going to leave a piece of himself with Benny, a piece that will leave Castiel incomplete but also so very happy.

Benny pulls away and stares into his eyes, awe in his gaze. "Cas?"

“Whenever you feel it, remember me…  _ us,  _ and the way we fit so well together.” He feels Dean sliding closer to him, and he reaches his hand behind him to link their pinkies together. 

Dean leans in and kisses over the spot Castiel was just touching, then looks up at Benny and says, "I can't do any cool tricks like Cas, but he's right. We're going to be leaving a piece of us, a very important piece of us, here with you."

Benny touches Dean's lips, a single finger covering them, silencing him. "No sorrow here,  _ mon coeur.  _ I want every moment I have left with you to be nothing but love, okay?"

Dean pecks the finger keeping him quiet and nods his assent.

“Love we can do,” Castiel says, suddenly wanting to be inside Benny, and hoping he says yes. “I want to make love to you… be inside you.” He raises a questioning eyebrow at the vampire, waiting for his answer.

"That's an offer I can't refuse, sweetheart. You're not gonna try to get payback, are ya’?" Benny's cocked eyebrow is equal parts sexy and sassy, and it's a really good look on him.

“No,” Castiel chuckles, and leans into his ear. “Once I’m fucking you, I won’t be able to stop until I come.”

Benny shivers at Castiel’s words and replies, "Well, don't let me stop you, angel."

“What am I gonna be doing while you two are going at it?” Dean asks, bottom lip sticking out in a mock pout.

“I wasn’t planning on leaving you out,” Castiel explains. “Benny, how would you like to fuck Dean while I take you?”

Benny’s eyes light up in delight and he runs his tongue across his teeth. “Sure. Can’t have our boy thinkin’ we don’t want him.” Reaching for Dean, he pulls him into his arms, kissing across his shoulders and down his chest, then flicking his nipple with his tongue.

Dean grins back at Castiel. "Of course you want me. I'm adorab–" The word is cut off by Benny sinking his teeth into Dean's bottom lip.

Benny pulls him even closer, grinding his groin against Dean’s and making him gasp out loud. The noise is not so much adorable as erotic.

Castiel lays on his side, head propped on his hand and watches contentedly as Benny gets Dean nicely warmed up. It’s a beautiful sight, and Castiel could stare at them all day, except… he wants to get in on the action too.

Trailing his hand between the two of them, he teases over their cocks, leaving a ring of grace around each of their bases. It elicits groans from them both, and he chuckles as he says, "Told you I was going to keep you up. Now you're mine to pleasure as I will."

“So, we’re your playthings, huh?” Benny asks. “You’d better tell us what to do next then.”

“Fill Dean up like you know he wants.” Castiel remembers the first time he saw Benny do that, and he finds himself getting harder at the thought. 

Dean eagerly spreads his legs and whispers, "Gonna gimme your load, Benny?"

Benny growls and maneuvers Dean onto his back, then opens his legs wider. “You’re still so open for me. I can just slide right in.” 

Castiel can’t help the groan that escapes, and he takes great pleasure watching as Benny does just that. He breaches Dean’s hole in one smooth move, and Dean grinds upwards to take him in deeper.

"Fuck, Benny, you feel huge inside me. Like you're wrecking me for anyone else."

“Oh, yeah, your pretty little hole was made for this, wasn’t it? I want you to feel me for days,” Benny says, pulling out before slamming back in again.

Castiel doesn’t want to be on the sidelines any longer… he needs to be inside Benny now. Positioning himself behind the vampire, he runs his hands over his back and plants little kisses down his spine, moving ever lower until his mouth finds Benny’s hole. When he runs his tongue around the rim and prods at it, Benny shouts, “Fuck!” before fucking harder into Dean.

Their hunter makes the most delightful noises at the hard thrusts, babbling out requests for more and clawing at Benny's sides.

Castiel pushes his tongue past the ring of muscle, and Benny gasps as he stills, seemingly not knowing whether to push forwards or backwards.

Dean bucks up into Benny, rocking him back into Castiel, and the vampire lowers his head to Dean's. He can hear them kissing and moaning, and it makes him want more.

When Castiel adds a finger, he lets his grace flow into Benny.

"Oh, shit… please. Do that again," Benny moans as he pounds into Dean. 

Castiel is very glad he put the ring of grace around their cocks, because under normal circumstances, the ferocity of their fucking would surely have them coming by now. He's hoping that by the time they all do reach their climax, it will be the most intense they've ever experienced… or close to it, anyway. 

Another pulse of grace has Benny panting and grinding hard into Dean, then back onto Castiel's tongue and finger. 

Benny lets out a stream of the most wonderful filth. "Ah, Cas! Feels so good, love, but I really want you to get inside me. Fuck us both stupid. Want to feel you fuck me into Dean so deep. Make him scream for us. Make us come on your gorgeous, fat cock."

Castiel really can't resist that kind of pleading from Benny, but he wants to make sure the vampire is stretched a bit more before fucking him. He withdraws his tongue and quickly replaces it with two more fingers, letting his grace flow each time he finger fucks him. He goes a little deeper with every thrust, and when he finds Benny's prostate, it seems to create a kind of shockwave that reverberates right into Dean.

"Holy shit, Cas," Dean moans. "Whatever you just did, do it again. I'm so close."

"You better get inside me now, angel; he's gonna milk me dry the way he's clenching at me so hard."

Castiel really has had enough of waiting now, and he removes his fingers, then lines up his cock with Benny’s hole before hesitating for a moment. He wants to savor this… to feel every second of it. When he begins to push in, he can’t help the sound that escapes him; somewhere between a grunt and a sigh. 

Benny feels so fucking amazing around his dick, and he needs to get deeper.

The vampire thumps his head back into Castiel's shoulder, breath coming out in shallow pants. Castiel nuzzles against the exposed skin and nips at Benny's jugular.

"Aw, fuck!" Benny jerks, and the action must feel good to Dean because their hunter arches his hips and tosses his head back in pleasure.

"Like that. Whatever that was… just keep doing that, Cas. God, baby, that was so intense."

Castiel licks a stripe up Benny’s neck, then as he slams into him again, he sinks his teeth into the skin. Benny practically jumps forward and Dean lets out a wail.

“You feel so good, Benny,” Castiel breathes out. “I’m gonna fill you so full.”

Benny's pleas are getting more incoherent with every thrust. "Do it. Do it, please, Cas? Please, need it. Need you. Need you both so fucking much."

Castiel is so close, but he doesn’t want to come until Dean and Benny do. He wonders if he can manipulate the rings of grace around their cocks so that they’ll all orgasm at the same time. He slips his hands around to Benny’s front, running them over the skin until he finds his nipples. He begins playing with them between his fingers as he pounds into Benny again.

His thrusts are forcing Benny deeper into Dean, who reaches up and grabs Benny by the nape of his neck and brings him in for a forceful, lingering kiss.

Castiel takes their momentary distraction as an opportunity to tighten his grace, prolonging their pleasure. If Dean's frustrated groan is anything to go by, it's more like torture.

Dean breaks off and scowls at Castiel over Benny's shoulder. "You greedy fucker, just make us come already!"

Benny's chuckle into Dean's neck makes it obvious he's enjoying what Castiel is doing to him, so he decides to draw it out until Benny's begging for release.

"Dean, calm down. You'll get your orgasm… when I'm ready for it. But in the meantime…" Castiel reaches down and grabs Dean's thighs, shoving them wide and pushing them up to his shoulders.

Both Dean and Benny gasp at the change of angle, as Castiel uses the momentum to fuck as hard as he possibly can into Benny. He knows he nails his prostate when the vampire makes a very similar wailing noise to the one Dean had made.

“Oh… fuck me,” Dean shouts, arching his hips off the bed again.

Knowing that Dean seems to be able to feel whatever he does to Benny, but intensified, is incredibly sexy. And well… maybe he is getting a little payback for the game Benny played with them, but it’s not like they’re not all enjoying this immensely.

“Benny, Dean’s nipples need attention,” he suggests, loving that Benny immediately dips his head down to Dean’s chest, and starts sucking on one of the little buds.

“He likes it when you use a little teeth,” he murmurs as he kisses along Benny’s spine, before slamming into him repeatedly at a punishing pace.

"Nnnn… oh, Benny, please? More!" Dean's panting out the words, like he's on the verge, and when Benny bites harder, he tangles his fingers in Benny's locks to hold him close.

Castiel is ready to come now, and he wants his lovers to join him. He runs his hand over the grace rings to release them, chuckling at the twin groans of pleasure it elicits. With two more hard thrusts, he floods Benny’s ass with his come. As it shoots into the vampire, he mixes some grace in, sending it to stroke along Benny's nerve endings, and the effect is glorious.

It looks like Benny’s orgasm hits him like a thunderbolt, and he bites down hard onto Dean’s nipple, clenching around Castiel’s cock as he comes with such force that Dean turns into a babbling mess.

"Kiss me. One of, both of you… please… kiss me, please," Dean cries out as Castiel strokes his fingers over Dean's throbbing cock, tickling grace into him as Benny draws off of his nipple.

Castiel laments the fact that he can’t reach to kiss that beautiful mouth, but Benny obliges, swallowing down Dean’s noises as the hunter climaxes too. As he lifts his hips involuntarily off the mattress, Castiel is still fucking into Benny, riding out his own orgasm. 

Sandwiched between them, Benny is barely able to move an inch either way, and if he didn’t sound like he was having the best fuck of his life, Castiel might be worried about him. Their joint orgasms seem to go on forever – probably because of the grace – and the three of them become a sweating, panting, grinding mess, unable and unwilling to stop.

Dean has become a fucked out mess and is just letting them both take him apart, nothing but the occasional, "oh," coming from him. And Benny is working himself back and forth between them, beautiful moans and groans pouring from his lips.

Castiel knows they should probably stop this fuck marathon at some point, but he’s not ready to pull out yet. But he needs to make it good for Dean and Benny, so he slips his hand between them and wraps his fingers around Dean’s length, letting his grace make him hard once more.

"Shit, Cas, you're going to drive me crazy. Love it so much, baby," Dean says as he thrusts up into Castiel's hand.

“I love you,” Castiel says, slowly stroking Dean’s cock. “And you, Benny.” He kisses the back of Benny’s neck, while trailing his free hand over the vampire’s groin to make him hard again too.

Benny trembles between them, hips jerking at Castiel's grace-fueled touch.  _ "Je t'aime, mon ange.  _ I'll love you for as long as the sun kisses the sky."

In that moment, Castiel’s heart swells even more than his erection.  _ Damn, _ his love for Benny is deeper than he could ever have expected, and he needs to show him. He sets a languid pace with his thrusts, kissing everywhere he can reach with his mouth, and running his hands sensually over Benny’s chest and stomach. 

“You’re so amazing, you know that? Dean and I can’t believe how lucky we are that you want to do this with us.” He slips one hand up into Benny’s hair and pulls at the strands as his thrusts become a little faster.

Dean leans up and sets his teeth into Benny's earlobe and tells him, "I love the way you feel inside me. I love the way you fill me, the way you give me what I need. I want you to give me everything, Benny. I need you. Need you so much. Love you so much, Benny."

Castiel can see the tears forming in Dean's eyes and reaches out to brush them away. Benny asked for happiness and celebration, and that's what they're going to give him.

“Dean wants you to bite his neck,” Castiel prompts Benny. “He loves the way your teeth feel, loves the way you sink them in just this side of painful… Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

Before Dean can answer, Benny’s on his neck, and Castiel can see the way Dean’s eyes darken with desire.

Castiel reaches around and traces a fingertip over Dean's erection, thumb swiping at the ejaculate that's leaking from the slit. He brings it to Dean's lips and groans as their good boy greedily sucks at the digit.

“Such a gorgeous, talented mouth,” he grits out, punctuating each word with a deep thrust.

Benny’s stopped biting at Dean’s neck, and is gasping beautifully at every slam into his ass. He’s hardly moving now, but underneath him, Dean is moaning and grinding upwards, and between them Benny is getting all he needs for the most thorough fucking.

“I don’t think I’m gonna be able to walk after this,” he groans, but it doesn’t sound like a complaint. 

Dean grabs hold of his hips and Castiel places his hands on top of Dean's, intertwining their fingers as they hold Benny still. As Castiel rocks into him from behind, Dean rises up to meet him every time, impaling himself even further on Benny’s cock. 

Benny tosses his head back, whimpering, and it's definitely a sound Castiel wants to keep wringing out of him. At least until their lover is screaming their names.

Castiel reaches around Benny and finds Dean’s cock. When he wraps his fingers around it and begins to stroke, Dean moans and bucks up into his hand. “Do you want to come? Squeeze your beautiful ass around Benny as you cover my hand in your seed?”

"Fuck yes, Cas," Dean groans out, voice getting thin and soft. "You gonna let me come, baby?"

Benny manages to grit out a, “yes,” then Cas slams into him as Dean grinds roughly against him. That seems to be all that’s needed for Dean and Benny to come together; and the air is filled with cries of ecstasy as Dean spills over Castiel’s hand and Benny clenches around Castiel’s dick as he fills Dean once more.

Castiel is right behind them, both literally and figuratively, as his orgasm is wrenched out of him and he floods Benny’s ass with his come.

"Oh, that feels so amazing, Cas. Want to keep you inside me."

Castiel would like nothing more. Quite apart from the fact that he could happily keep fucking Benny until neither of them can move, it would mean that they would be able to stay together. It’s a wonderful thought, but he knows he will have to pull out eventually. “I want to do this for as long as I can.” 

He slides his hands down to Benny’s muscled backside, and strokes the cheeks to demonstrate just how much he loves it.

Benny pushes back into his hands and turns to throw a sultry glance over his shoulder. "I think you should get Dean hard again before you pull out of me," he suggests then turns to look at the subject of said suggestion, "because I'd really love it if you fucked Cas's come deeper inside me, cher."

Castiel smiles over Benny's shoulder as Dean's eyes glaze over at the proposed change of position.

_ I'm really going to enjoy watching this.  _

Dean is balls deep in Benny's ass, and Jesus. When Benny made the suggestion, it hadn't taken a whole lot from Cas to get him hard again. Benny's mouth alone had him chubbing up, despite the repeated orgasms they'd already wrung out of him.

Benny’s riding him like he was made for it. He’s facing away from him, in a reverse cowboy position, and Dean has to stop himself from giving a ‘yeehaw’. He does give Benny an encouraging pat on the ass though.

Cas is kneeling on the bed, watching them, eyes glazed over with lust, and it's sexy as shit to see the angel so turned on by what they're doing together.

“C’mere,” Benny pants out, beckoning Cas closer with his finger. 

Cas shuffles over the bed, until he’s in Benny’s personal space and he straddles Dean’s thighs before leaning in to crush his mouth to Benny’s. Dean fucks up into Benny a little harder, which knocks him and Cas slightly off balance for a moment. It earns him a glare from Cas, and a slap on the thigh.

He shoots Cas a sassy wink then grabs Benny's hips so he can keep him stable while their bodies grind together. He digs his thumbs into the meat of those plump ass cheeks.

"Wish I had my phone so I could take a picture of this beautiful ass swallowing my cock."

Benny groans at Dean’s filthy words, and pushes down harder on him, as if he’s trying to get him deeper.

The sight of Benny's hole stretching around him is definitely something he's mentally filing away for… He moves one of his hands to caress over the small of Benny's back, then trails down to trace over his rim.

"Aw, fuck!"

One of Cas’s hands winds into the back of Benny’s hair as he pulls the vampire in for another kiss, and Dean can’t see what Cas does with his other hand, but from the way Benny moans into his mouth and squirms in Dean’s lap, he can guess that Cas has a hold of Benny’s dick.

When Dean pushes the tip of one finger in, alongside his cock, Benny breaks off the kiss and throws his head back, gasping out a string of unintelligible words.

Dean grins over Benny's shoulder at Cas and asks their lover, "How much more do you want, Benny? Because I think you'd feel like Heaven stretched out even more."

Benny clenches around Dean's cock and fingertip, and chuckles. "More… I want more. Please."

Reaching around to where Cas is stroking Benny's length, Dean lightly scratches over Cas's wrist then moves lower to cup the heaviness of Benny's balls.

"Whaddya think, Cas? You think Benny could take more?" He gently squeezes the weight in his palm, just to feel Benny squirm on his cock.

Cas groans with desire at the question and nods his head enthusiastically. “Yes. I think he could take us both. He’s so good to us.”

Benny nods too, reaching his hand back to find Dean’s other hand and interlace their fingers. “Gimme everything you’ve got. I wanna feel it all.”

Dean thrusts up, squeezing Benny's hand with all his strength, and doesn't say,  _ I'm going to miss you so much. _

Instead, he funnels all of the love he's feeling into giving Benny everything he can before it's no longer an option.

"Well, I think we can definitely make you feel it, sexy."

Benny leans forward slightly, giving Dean a glorious view of his hole, as it’s getting filled.  _ Not filled enough, though…  _ Dean pushes in a second finger, and Benny gasps out,

“Fuck, I’m so full.”

Chuckling, Dean winks at Cas and says, "Not as full as we're gonna get you, though, sweetheart."

Cas gives Dean an unfathomable look, then, seemingly making a decision, he climbs off Dean and the mattress, and comes around to stand at the side of the bed. Staring at the sight of what Dean’s doing to Benny, his breath hitches. “That looks amazing. You’re incredible.” 

He runs his hand over Benny’s back in a soothing gesture, as Benny makes the most beautiful noises.

Glancing at Cas, he's unashamed to say he focuses right in on that gorgeous cock. It looks like it could use some attention…

He runs his hand up Benny's spine and grips his shoulder, "Look how hard Cas is for you, Benny. His dick is practically dripping at the sight of you."

Benny turns his head and hums appreciatively at what he sees. “Can’t wait to feel you inside me. I–” He hisses as Dean thrusts deeper with his fingers, and grinds back down on him.

Benny reaches out to grip Cas’s cock and slowly begins to stroke it. Cas’s eyes flutter shut as he bites down on his lip. “Oh, fuck. Just like that.”

Dean smirks and uses the hand on Benny's shoulder to help leverage himself so he can fuck deeper into that tight heat. He starts to withdraw his fingers, making Benny whimper.

"Don't worry, love. You're going to get filled up, just like you deserve."

He reaches over and grabs one of Cas's hands, pulling him closer. "Why don't you climb on, sunshine. Get a good close-up. Maybe grace Benny with your touch."

Cas does as Dean suggests; climbing onto the mattress and shuffling on his knees over to Dean’s side. The angle’s no good for Benny to keep stroking him, but Cas doesn’t seem to mind; he’s much more interested in Benny’s ass. He runs his hand softly over one cheek and down to that nicely stretched hole, then slips in a couple of fingers.

Benny cries out, gasps gorgeously, as Dean feels that familiar warmth of grace coming from Cas’s fingers. And  _ fuck, _ does that feel good against his cock.

"Yeah, Cas. Get him nice and wet for us," Dean moans out, as Cas's fingers linger just at the rim of Benny's ass. "Want this to be so perfect for you, Benny."

Benny leans further forward and holds onto Dean’s legs, to give them better access. “Cas, that feels amazing. Love when you use your grace…” he hisses as Cas apparently finds his prostate. 

Benny’s not wrong; it feels fucking amazing, and they could stay like this with Cas using his grace on both of them. But they promised Benny more. 

Dean reaches up and circles Cas's shaft with his thumb and fingers, running along the underside. "Really think you need to get this beautiful dick inside Benny. Does that sound good to either of you?"

“Yes!” They both say in unison, with equal enthusiasm, prompting a chuckle from Dean. They really are both loving this as much as he is.

"Well, we're gonna need a change of position," Dean begins, as he pats Benny's ass cheek with the hand not wrapped around Cas. "Need you to let me up, baby. I promise, it'll only be for a moment. Why don't you let Cas fill you up in the meantime?"

“‘K”, Benny winces slightly as he lifts himself off Dean, then he shifts position so that he’s no longer straddling him.

Dean quickly gets to his knees and watches as Benny crawls onto Cas's lap and sinks down onto his dick. He searches the nightstand until he finds Benny's stash of lube and slicks his fingers up. He wants to be sure everything feels amazing for all of them, but especially Benny. 

Benny’s undulating his hips, and Cas grabs hold of the back of Benny’s head and pulls him in for a hard and dirty kiss. It’s kind of mesmerizing watching them moving together like this, and Dean gets why Cas got off on it when it was him and Benny.

He shuffles up behind Benny and presses into his back. Sucking a mark into his neck, Dean slides his fingers over Benny's crack and teases at his rim.

"You look goddamn edible with a dick up your ass," he mumbles into Benny's nape. "Maybe I should have a bite while I stretch you more, hmm?"

In response, Benny stretches his neck to give Dean better access, and Dean scrapes his teeth over the skin. 

Benny hums against Cas’s lips, and reaches his hand behind him to wrap his fingers around the back of Dean’s neck and pull him closer.

Dean growls into the flesh under his lips, then sinks his teeth into it at the same time he slips his fingers in Benny's hole.

Benny breaks off the kiss and gasps into Cas’s mouth. “I love the way you two fill me. The way you're taking such good care of me.” He thrusts down onto Dean’s fingers and Cas’s cock, and the air is filled with groans and gasps of pleasure.

Dean strokes Benny's inner walls, then shifts his fingers so that he's caressing Cas's dick. Easing his teeth from Benny's neck and fingers from his ass, he softly praises, "You're doing so good, Cas. Making our love feel so cherished. So special."

He nuzzles into that hollow spot just under Benny's ear and whispers, "I love you," as he presses the head of his cock to Benny's hole and slowly starts to press in.

“Ah,  _ fuck!”  _ Benny grits out, stilling as Dean gradually inches in. Then, almost whispering, he asks Cas, “Can you feel that? Can you feel Dean pushing up against you?”

Cas seems to have frozen momentarily; the intense sensation stopping him from moving too… or speaking. 

“Cas?” Benny asks again, kissing along the angel’s jaw. 

“I can feel so much,” Cas says eventually, his eyes glazed over with lust. “I’ve never felt anything like this.”

Dean agrees. The combined pressure of Cas's shaft against his, and Benny clenching around them is… He doesn't even have words for how good they feel. He shifts on his knees just slightly, giving himself better leverage, and starts gently thrusting deeper.

"How's that?"

“So good… I can’t–” Benny breaks off, before slowly beginning to move against them both. 

Cas is apparently still a little stupefied, and Dean has an idea. 

“Wanna know a little secret?” he whispers into Benny's ear. He takes hold of Benny’s hands and guides them to the sensitive spots he knows drive Cas nuts. "You feel these little knots? Well, Cas gets really tense, and if you give these a bit of a massage…"

Dean meets Cas's cornflower blues as Benny starts rubbing at the angel's sweet spots, and grins against Benny's ear at the overwhelmed look his demonstration gets him.

Cas groans and his eyes start to glow a little.  _ “Yes,” _ he hisses as he suddenly fucks hard into Benny. The friction of their dicks rubbing together inside Benny is awesome.

“Feels good, huh?” Benny asks, chuckling at the ferocity of Cas’s response.

“Yes… don’t stop.” Cas’s voice is so deep that Dean can feel it rumbling through him.

He leans forward, thrusting deeper into Benny, and kisses at Cas's chin, nibbling along it and loving the feel of stubble against his lips.

Trailing his hands along Benny's arms, he joins him in teasing at the place where Cas's wings appear. He's greedy for that moment when Cas loses enough control to let them show, greedy for how Benny's going to react.

Cas arches his back and tips his head back, entirely lost in sensation. His thrusts are almost erratic, and the sounds he’s making are incredible.

“Fuck me harder,” Benny gasps, bouncing between them as much as he’s able.

Dean's happy to oblige. "At your service."

He starts pounding into Benny's slick heat, loving how Cas's faltering thrusts brush against his shaft. He's never been inside someone like this, had them clenching so tightly; he can feel himself starting to leak, and it's both amazing and too soon.

"Dig your fingernails into him, Benny. Really make him feel it. Guarantee you'll love his reaction."

Benny does as Dean says, and he sees the moment Cas loses it. The angel’s eyes glow even brighter, as his wings flare out behind him and he comes with a cry of ecstasy. The feeling on Dean’s dick when Cas fills Benny’s ass with his seed is wonderful.

The gasp of surprise from Benny makes Dean very happy. “Your wings… holy crap, Cas! They’re beautiful.” Benny runs his hands over the feathers and Cas shudders under his touch.

Dean guides Benny's hands into the downy features underneath. "Feel how soft they are?" he asks as he fucks through Cas's come.

He reaches out to stroke along the tops of them while Benny caresses them and marvels.

“They feel fucking amazing. I can’t stop touching them.”

Cas looks like he could almost be flying, with the way he’s got his eyes closed and his wings out, and that’s an interesting thought. Is that what it feels like for Cas?

“Cas, are you okay?” Dean asks, cupping Cas’s face in his hand.

Cas’s eyes open and come back into focus, and he gives Dean a dazed smile. “More than okay.” He continues fucking up into Benny, and their cocks slide wetly against each other inside him, as Cas apparently starts instantly getting hard again.  _ Angel grace is the best. _

Dean grabs Benny's hip with his other hand and asks, "And how 'bout you, my love? You still good?"

Benny's head falls back on his shoulder, and he turns to nip at Dean's jawline as he groans out, "I'm better than I've ever been, darlin'. Love the way you're both wrecking me."

As Dean fucks him harder, he sees Benny's fingers tighten in Cas's feathers, which makes the angel shudder and lose his rhythm.

"Oh, that was nice,  _ mon ange.  _ You're sensitive, huh?" 

Cas just whines in response, and Dean traces a finger down his throat, lingering over the pulse point.

"Maybe you want a bit of pain, hmm?" Benny suggests as his gaze follows the motion of Dean's finger.

“Please.” Cas nods, eyes widening and darkening with desire as Benny leans in and bites at his throat. Cas whines again, and Dean lifts his hand to rub his thumb over Cas’s lip before pushing it into his mouth. Cas sucks on it and swirls his tongue around the tip, making appreciative noises as Benny bites down harder on his neck.

Dean reaches around to grasp Benny's length in his palm, thrusting into him harder. Leaning in, he sinks his teeth into Benny's neck and sucks a mark into his skin.

He can feel Benny's growl vibrate through the muscles under his lips, and then there's a throaty cry from Cas, and the angel's wings shift to brush along their sides.

Dean can’t help the shiver the feathers cause; the way they feel against his skin is awesome. Cas doesn’t stop at brushing them against their sides though. He dips them down the small gap between himself and Benny, and they wrap around Dean’s hand on Benny’s shaft.

Benny obviously likes the feeling of the wings on his skin too, because he trembles before pulling away from Cas’s neck. “Oh, yeah… your feathers. They’re so silky… damn.”

Cas gently pushes Dean’s hand away so that he can wrap his feathers around Benny’s cock, and Benny groans at the sensation.

Dean kisses up the column of Benny's throat. "Feels fuckin' sinful, right? Our angel's such a naughty boy."

“Mmm hmmm…” the last syllable turns into a groan as Cas starts stroking Benny with enthusiasm.

Dean grins and leans over Benny's shoulder. "Can't wait to feel how tight you get when Cas makes you orgasm with his wings." He rolls his eyes up to meet Cas's. "They're gonna look so gorgeous covered in your come."

Benny bucks up into the softness of Cas’s feathers, the groans and gasps increasing in volume as their movements get faster.

“You like the way that feels?” Cas murmurs, and Dean can feel Benny getting closer to his orgasm.

Dean turns Benny's head to him and dives in for a kiss. Tangling fingers in Cas's hair, he draws the angel closer and turns to kiss him, too. The feel of Cas faltering inside Benny, his dick stroking along Dean's, is driving him insane.

He pulls back, then guides Cas's mouth to Benny's. "Wanna watch you both come. Cas, want you to help me fill Benny up. Want to feel your come all over me again as I spill inside this perfect ass."

It seems Cas and Benny are totally on board with Dean’s plan, and they kiss deeply as Cas pounds into him. Benny’s whimpering at the combined effect of that, plus the wing job he’s getting from Cas, and Dean knows he’s never seen or felt anything sexier.

He speeds up his thrusts, knowing that they're all getting close. "Fuck, Benny. Don't want this to end. I want to keep you in our arms forever."

Dean buries his head in the crook of Benny's neck and fights back his urge to cry. He's got to make the most of this, has to make sure Benny knows how loved he is. Wrapping his arms around Benny's shoulders, he starts whispering every sweet endearment he can think of, desperately saying all of the things he's not going to get the chance to say again.

He knows Cas hears them too when the angel’s arms wrap around them both, and his hands caress his back tenderly, as he pulls back from the kiss. “I wish we could capture this moment… stay like this until–”

Something he sees in Benny’s expression stops him from saying more; instead he dives back in for another kiss as their movements become more frantic… more desperate.

Benny places a hand over Cas's heart, runs the other through Dean's hair, and starts fucking himself down harder on their cocks.

"That's it, baby. Take it all. Want you to take us, every bit of us. We're all yours, Benny," Dean whispers into his ear.

“I love you both so much,” Benny says, then before things can get too sappy, he adds, “and the way you fuck me. Fucking an angel and a human at the same time… don’t get any better than that.”

Benny’s beautiful words trail off as he arches his back and clenches tightly around their cocks, his come spilling over Cas’s feathers. 

Cas climaxes too, panting and grasping at Dean’s back as he fills their vampire yet again.

It's all Dean needs to set off his own orgasm. The way Cas's seed is painting them both, the sight of Benny's come soiling the gorgeous sheen of Cas's wings... it makes him climax harder than he ever has.

"Oh, fuck! Love you both–" He's cut off by Benny kissing him quiet.

Although they’ve all come, they keep moving together, none of them quite ready to relinquish what they have yet. 

Dean has no idea what time it is, but he knows that they’ve been fucking every which way for hours, and it has to be close to dawn. The funny thing is, he doesn’t feel tired, even though he should, even without all the sex.

_ Cas and his freaking angel mojo. _

They do eventually slow to a stop, and Dean presses a kiss to the back of Benny’s neck. “Gonna pull out, now. Okay?”

Benny winces a little as Dean withdraws, before he carefully lifts himself off Cas. What looks like a ridiculous amount of come pours out of Benny’s ass, and Dean feels a twinge of regret that they don’t have a plug for Benny to keep it inside him until he’s ready to let it go. 

He doesn’t want to bring them down, though, so he jokingly says, “Damn, we really did fill you, huh? That’s what happens when you let us fuck your sexy ass.”

Benny chuckles as the flood of come slows to a steady drip, before he flops down onto his back. “I feel like I've been fucked six ways to Sunday.”

“You have,” Dean laughs as he lays down next to him, and runs a finger lightly over Benny’s arm.

Cas lays down on the other side of them and gives Benny a worried look, before placing two fingers on his arm and doing the same to Dean, with that healing touch Dean knows so well. 

“We didn’t hurt you, did we?” Cas asks.

“Nah. It was just… I ain’t never been fucked like that. You took such good care of me, and I’m never gonna forget it.” Benny looks between them, his eyes a little watery.

Dean brushes his thumbs over Benny's cheeks and presses their foreheads together. He kisses him sweetly, fighting back his own tears. "We're never going to forget you either. Never," he whispers as he wraps as much of himself around Benny as he can.

Cas is obviously not about to let this sex marathon end on a sad note though, and he shuffles closer to Benny before extending his wings around them both. The feathers create a kind of silky, comforting cocoon, and Dean lets Cas's calming presence sink into him as he focuses all of his love on the man in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

When Castiel wakes, he’s both surprised to find that Dean and Benny wore him out so much that he needed sleep, and happy to see them still wrapped up in his wings. He gazes at them fondly, but although this scene is a happy one, there’s a sadness in his heart; saying goodbye to Benny is going to hurt so much, and then there’s going to be Dean’s heartbreak too. 

He leans closer to Benny and places a soft kiss on his cheek, hoping it won’t disturb him. There’s no need to wake them up until it’s time to leave, is there? Or maybe they need time to say all the things they haven’t said, before it’s too late.

He lays watching them, trying to decide what he should do, when Benny opens his eyes and turns to face him with a smile.

“Mornin’, angel. How long have you been lying there watching us sleep?”

He's getting ready to respond, but it's interrupted by Dean grumbling affectionately, "He does that. Total creeper.”

Castiel wants to protest, but he doesn’t because it’s the truth. Dean used to admonish him for this habit, but somewhere along the way he started to accept it, and now he almost seems to welcome it. Castiel likes to think that it’s a great indicator of how far they’ve come… and now, of course, he’s doing it to Benny too. 

Realizing with a great sadness that this is the last opportunity they'll get to wake up next to Benny, he feels the need to answer Dean with something lighthearted. “I watch over you when you’re sleeping, because it’s the only time you stop making references I don’t understand.”

Dean snickers and leans over to kiss him. "You keep telling yourself that, sunshine."

Their kiss lingers, then Dean draws away and turns to Benny and gently maps his face with his fingertips. "Good morning, love."

Benny plants a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Good morning, Dean.” He kisses one cheek, then the other, and snuggles a little closer to Dean, and Castiel recognizes that they’re trying to treat this as just another day.

There’s a temptation to kiss Benny on the back of his neck, across his shoulders, then down his spine… but that would very quickly lead to more sex, Castiel’s sure of it. That isn’t what’s needed now; they need to just spend time together, with coffee.

Castiel stretches and sits up. “I need coffee.”

Dean moans and turns puppy dog eyes on him.  _ He's getting better at that.  _ "Bring me some?"

Benny looks at him and simpers, obviously having picked up on Dean's trick, and Castiel just laughs under his breath. 

Climbing off the bed, he pulls on some pants and picks up a shirt before remembering that he needs to put his wings back on the etheric plane. As they disappear, he notices the disappointment on Dean and Benny’s faces, and he shrugs. “They’re for your eyes only,” he explains, before pulling on his shirt and heading off in search of coffee.

He knows they should spend their remaining time in the kitchen with everyone else, but he hopes they all understand how much they need this time they have left for just the three of them. 

Thankfully, no one tries to stop him from leaving the kitchen with a tray of coffees; in fact, Charlie and Ellen shove a bottle of blood and a plate of bacon at him. 

When he gets back to the bedroom, Dean and Benny have managed to drag themselves to sitting positions, and their faces light up as he walks through the door. Castiel hopes it’s because it’s him, although he knows it might also be because of what he’s holding.

Dean does that greedy grabby hands thing Castiel has learned not to make fun of, but Benny's looking at him like he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. "You really are an angel, aren't you, sugar?"

“Well, yes. As you can see.” Castiel replies, holding his arms out as if to demonstrate how much of an angel he is. He’s well aware of the alternative meaning of the word, but he knows that Dean finds it amusing when he doesn’t understand a reference… or pretends not to understand.

“I don’t have a harp though, despite what Dean says,” he adds for good measure.

Dean nods, reaching for the tray that Castiel is keeping just out of his reach. "That's true. I was seriously disappointed. But he also doesn't wear a diaper, so I call it a win."

Benny chuckles and bumps his shoulder against Dean's. "I don't know, cher. I kinda like him a bit naughty." He looks Castiel up and down, then adds, "Bet you would have made a sexy Cupid."

Castiel thinks back on the cupid he and Dean met in a bar so many years ago, and shudders at the memory. He was definitely not sexy… not compared to Dean and Benny, although he does understand that some people do enjoy that kind of thing. “I hope I am sexier than a cupid,” he answers drily, noticing the grin on Dean’s face. 

“Man, that cupid was not what I expected at all.” Dean grimaces and shakes his head.

Castiel climbs back onto the bed, helping Dean to explain to Benny what he meant by that remark, and one story leads into another; sharing their experiences of the many different creatures they’ve encountered over the years.

Dean's in the middle of telling Benny about his experience with a "trickster" – "He killed me with tacos, dude! Tacos! Who the hell does that?" – and Castiel is just as enraptured by the tale as Benny.

He's never actually heard Dean go into this much detail about his brother's awful act against both Dean and Sam.

"I kinda think that was my favorite way to go, though," Dean laughs, with a warmth that would seem inappropriate to anyone else hearing the story.

“Gabriel’s behavior was particularly cruel to Sam,” Castiel says with a frown. He recognizes that there is some humor in the story, but he knows that Sam suffered terribly. In fact, it amazes him that Sam was so forgiving. 

Thinking about Sam makes Castiel long to see him again… and Jack, and he’s happy that they will soon be reunited. Hopefully this will take some of the sting out of parting with Benny.

"Sounds like you've had a much more interesting life than my Dean had," Benny replies, and there's just the slightest hint of sadness in his voice.

Dean picks up on it quickly and asks Benny to tell them more about him. "Not gonna lie, the idea of having it simpler appeals," he says, by way of explanation.

Benny starts telling them about some of their good times. "Between hunts, we'd take trips up to Rufus's cabin or Bobby's house. Take short vacations. He took me to the beach once… said he'd always wanted to go with Sam, and since I was the next best thing. Gotta say, watching those freckles pop up under that tan… It was an effort in restraint, keeping my hands to myself."

“I don’t know whether it makes me feel better or worse, knowing that your Dean and my…  _ our  _ Dean, seem to have had the same difficulty expressing their desires.” Castiel feels more grateful than ever that he and Dean finally admitted their feelings to each other.

Benny reaches over and wraps his arms around Dean, snuggling into his side. "What matters is that you figured it out. I'm just glad to have had my time with you both, and it's a comfort knowing you'll have each other…"

A tear falls from the corner of Benny's eye, and Castiel brushes it away. He's trying to figure out what to say, but Benny just leans into Castiel's space and drags him down for a loving kiss.

Benny’s right – Dean and Castiel will have each other, but who will he have? The thought is deeply distressing, but thankfully Benny can’t see he’s upset because he’s currently kissing the breath out of Castiel. 

By the time Benny has pulled out of the kiss and swapped Castiel’s mouth for Dean’s, Castiel has composed himself, and he lays down next to Benny, stroking his hand across his chest and abdomen.

They spend a couple more hours – definitely not enough time – telling stories and cuddling together, before there's a soft knock on the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt–" Castiel can tell it's Sam by the sorrow in his voice "–I'd give you guys all the time in the world if I could, but Lucifer is very anxious to get back to Heaven and start reorganizing. Everyone's gathering in the war room…"

Sam trails off, and Castiel feels Benny and Dean tense, then grip each other's hands tighter. He kisses them both on the forehead and gets out of the bed to go respond to Sam.

When he opens the door, Sam is standing in the hallway looking uncomfortable, and Castiel has the urge to hug him. He feels awkward initiating such intimacy with a version of Sam who doesn’t know him though, so he’s deeply moved when Sam reaches out and wraps his arms around him.

“I wish I’d gotten to know you better, but I can tell you’re exceptional,” Sam says into his shoulder, before letting go of him again, and smiling sadly.

“As are you, Sam.” Castiel pats Sam on the shoulder, and turns to see Dean and Benny coming towards them, anguish radiating off them in waves.

“Sorry, guys. If there was any other way…” Sam trails off again, before Benny grabs him and hugs him tightly.

“No apologies. You, and Lucifer, saved the world, and you gave us a chance to say goodbye.”

Castiel can hear how hard Benny’s trying to hold it together, but looking at Dean’s face almost breaks him. This is the most painful moment Castiel has experienced since Metatron informed him that Dean was dead, and the only thing stopping him from asking for them to stay is the thought of their Sam, and Jack.

Maybe it would be better for all of them if they got this over with quickly… rip the bandaid off, so to speak.

Dean closes the door, and the four of them set off towards the war room, with Sam slightly in front. As they make their way down the hallway, Benny reaches his hands out to Castiel and Dean, linking their pinkies together, in a gesture of love and solidarity.

It's fuckin' torture. They're all together in the war room again, Cas and Dean saying all of their goodbyes. Every second that passes feels like an eternity he's being robbed of.

He's only got them for a moment, has only had enough of them to fill the head of a pin, and he's fighting with everything he has to not lose it on everyone in this room who's taking what's most precious from him.

Forever would never be enough time, but it beats the fuck out of the second hands ticking down to the emptiness he's going to feel when they're gone.

He can't be mad, not really, as he watches the men he's come to love so dearly say their final farewells to friends and family they never thought they'd see again. Can't deny them, any of them, this.

_ But if I could have one wish… _

He covertly wipes at his eyes as Sam approaches him.

"I am sorry that you're going to lose him again so soon. If I could make it so you could keep them… I would do that for you, Benjamin Lafitte."

_ Okay, not Sam.  _ "It's a nice thought, Lucifer. I appreciate it. But you've got your own house to get in order. That's more important; I understand."

On the other side of the room Dean is hugging Ellen and Jo at the same time, and Cas is being squished by a whimpering Charlie, and Benny feels terrible for the bad thoughts he’s been having about his friends. They might not have developed the same relationship with Dean and Cas as he has, but it's obvious they still care deeply about them. And vice versa.

And yet… if only it were just the three of them.

“I am needed,” Lucifer agrees. “Michael’s reign caused havoc in Heaven. But thankfully I will have help from another angel… Inias.”

Benny just kinda nods, only half-heartedly listening. "That's good. So how long is this spell gonna take again?"

“It should only take a minute. Everything is prepared… I just need Dean and Castiel to get ready.” Lucifer looks over at them, and Benny can tell that despite the archangel agreeing to wait, he’s anxious to get this over with.

"And what's gonna happen to Sam? You done with him?" Benny genuinely wants to know, but it's also a stalling tactic, and he knows it.

“Sam will be fine, and I shouldn’t need to ask for his help again.” Lucifer really looks like he means it, and Benny is thankful for that. After everything, Sam deserves some peace and quiet.

Benny glances toward the crowd and catches Dean staring at him. He can't help but smile, and the slight blush it gets him is getting framed in his mind.  _ Fuckin' work of art, right there. _

He mouths, "I love you," to his hunter and grins as that gorgeous blush deepens.

Benny’s been so preoccupied with making eyes at Dean, he didn’t notice Cas making his way back over to him. The angel gets his attention by brushing their hands together, and as Benny turns to him he gets a beautiful but wistful smile.

“Charlie might be small, but she’s very strong.” Cas huffs a laugh, and Benny can’t help joining in with the laughter.

"That girl socked me in the arm once, and I was bruised for a week. Even with the vampire healing juju." Benny laces their fingers together, taking every moment of contact he can get.

“I can believe it,” Cas mutters to himself more than anyone, before turning to Lucifer. “Thank you for allowing us time to… to say goodbye, and I wish you luck in restoring Heaven’s balance.” There’s something in his expression that tells Benny there’s a deeper meaning behind those words, but there’s no time to find out what.

Dean wanders over and steps up behind Benny. He feels a strong set of arms settle around his waist and leans back against Dean's chest, treasuring the way their hearts beat against each other.

Benny whispers in his ear, "Hey, sweetheart. You looked real pretty over there, blushing for me."

Dean's response of "Shut up" is just loud enough to get the attention of the angels.

The arms holding him squeeze a little tighter, and Benny can feel Dean's breath shudder, like he's fighting off a rush of emotion. "Benny…"

“I know,” Benny says, as his heart feels like it’s breaking in two. “Me too.”

Cas looks at them both fondly, and strokes his hand over Benny’s cheek. The angel's eyes are shining with unshed tears, and Benny knows his are, too. They’ve already said everything that needs to be said… and more, and now they’re just waiting for the moment they’ve all been dreading.

Cas steps closer and wraps his arms around him and Dean, and they stand like that in their little bubble until Lucifer’s voice brings them back to the present.

"Sam informs me that he would like one last word with you, Dean… I am very sorry to rush this, but the longer I'm away from Heaven, the more opportunity for chaos."

Dean nods over Benny's shoulder, and there's a noticeable shift in body language as Sam… reappears.

"I know I've already said thank you. For everything you've done, and for being here for all of us in a capacity that might have felt strange." He ducks his head, brushing a hand back through his hair. "I know you found something you were missing here, and I wish there was a way to give you back half of what you've given me. But I'll do my best for you. For all of you," he adds, looking Benny in the eye.

For days now, Benny’s feelings have been all over the place, but Sam’s heartfelt speech makes him unravel just a little bit more. He’s been holding it together, but the choked sound he lets out comes from nowhere.

Arms tighten around him, and Sam steps in hesitantly, as if he's unsure of his welcome. Benny feels it as Dean extends a hand and pulls his brother in.

"I'm fucking holding you to that, man. I swear on everything I hold dear, you better make sure he's okay when we're gone. Or else."

Benny feels tears falling on the back of his neck, and there's a broken sob from his side.

“You made being here so much better for us.” Cas’s voice is so quiet even Benny can hardly hear it. “And not just because of all the sex, although it did help.”

“Ewww, seriously?” It had obviously been loud enough for Sam to hear though, and he steps back wearing an expression of disgust. “I didn’t need to know that.”

Sam’s reaction prompts a ripple of laughter from everyone else in the huddle, and Benny uses the break in tension to hug Dean and Cas tightly one last time, before saying, “Time to go.”

They both grip him tight; he can feel Dean trembling and wants nothing more than to hold him forever, but he knows that's a futile thought. And Cas… his favorite angel is suckin' it up and holdin' it together for all of them, and Benny couldn't love him more.

It takes everything in him to step out of their arms and turn to Sam. "Lucifer's up," he croaks, the words sticking in his throat.

There's that obvious change in demeanor, and Benny knows he's no longer talking to Sam.

Lucifer turns to the table next to them and indicates the bowl of spell ingredients. “I only need to add my grace, and…”

He doesn’t finish the sentence, but he picks up the knife and holds it to his hand, ready to perform the spell.

Dean steps forward and nods to Lucifer. He lets out a shaky breath and says, "Okay. Let's do this."

Lucifer slices the knife across his palm and his grace starts to seep out, into the bowl. As it touches the other ingredients, a shimmering red light appears in the center of the room, and although Benny hasn’t seen one before, he knows it’s the rift. Dean and Cas step towards it, and it grows and expands until Benny can see through to the other side - a mirror of his world.

He follows Dean and Cas, holding pinkies with them one last time. He knows he’ll have to let go eventually, but he’s finding it very difficult to make that final move. Maybe he’ll have to push them through… 

He knows that the anguish he sees on their faces is reflected in his, and he doesn’t want that to be how they remember him. Forcing a smile onto his face, he says, “My heart is yours. Always.”

Dean reaches up and cups his cheek then runs his fingers back through Benny's hair, tightening at the base of his skull. Pressing their foreheads together, Dean whispers, "Some day…" then pauses and starts over. "I'll see you on the other side, love."

Benny wishes more than anything that Dean’s words will come true; that someday they will see each other again. But, he knows it isn’t possible, not really… He isn’t going to spoil the only hope Dean has though. “Until then, remember me,” he urges as they move closer to the rift and he lets go of their pinkies.

“The time we had was so precious,” Cas says, trying to hold onto him as he withdraws his hands away and out of their reach. 

Benny stares into Cas's eyes, trying to memorize every shade of blue. "Take care of each other for me." He soldiers on, voice genuine when he adds, "I'm glad you're going to get to see your Sam and this Jack kid, that they'll be there for you."

He knows that Sam and Jack are the only reason they’re returning to their world, and hopefully being reminded of them will make this easier. 

The rift is all but engulfing them now, and he takes a deep steadying breath. This is it… 

A sudden, unexpected voice from beside him gets his attention.

"Benjamin Lafitte, if you could have one wish…" Lucifer reaches over and grasps his shoulder, and all of the sudden there's a vision of him happy and wrapped in the arms of the men he loves.

He spins and gapes at Lucifer, disbelief and the barest glimmer of hope at war in his heart. He knows the archangel can see his  _ need _ written clear as day on his face, and doesn't dare to vocalize how much Lucifer's words have affected him.

_ Do you want to go with them? I can send you through the rift too.  _ Lucifer is talking to him again, but this time the archangel’s words are in Benny’s head.

_But my life is here. I can’t abandon my friends, just because I love_ – Benny’s words are unspoken too, but he still doesn’t finish that thought. Could he go with them? Could it really be that easy?

He looks back at Dean and Cas, then around the room at the faces of his friends. Bobby gives him a knowing look, wise old fart that he is; Rufus nods and gives him a subtle wink. Charlie grabs Jo's pinky and smiles, and Ellen steps behind them and wraps her arms around them both. Eileen quickly signs, "I love you," to him. The angels all smile kindly, and Kevin has a satisfied smirk on his face.  _ Sonuvabitch. Little shit knew all along. _

_ Are you referring to the prophet?  _ Lucifer’s voice in his head sounds slightly confused. 

_ Yeah. It was just a joke. I love him really.  _

_ I see.  _ Lucifer turns to him then, an eyebrow raised in question, waiting for Benny’s answer.

He takes one final look around at his friends and family, before quietly replying to Lucifer. "Please tell Sam I'll miss him?"

“He already knows,” Lucifer informs him, and for a fleeting second Benny sees Sam’s eyes looking at him before reverting back to the archangel again. “He’s going to miss you too, Benjamin Lafitte.”

With these words Benny is guided closer to the rift, where he can see Dean and Cas on the other side, holding each other tightly, tears trailing down their cheeks as they take one last look through the rip in space at what they’ve lost.

Benny puts one foot and then the other through, and crosses to the other side.

Dean's gripping at the cuff of Cas's trench coat as they step through what feels like a tear in his very being, and the angel at his side turns his hand over and laces their fingers together.

“Dean,” he whispers, “I wish there had been another way. But I promise I will stay by your side.” He brings Dean’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles tenderly.

Burying himself in Cas's arms, Dean tilts his head so he can still see Benny, not wanting to miss a single second of the time they have left.

Benny's turned away from them, talking with Lucifer and looking around the room. He wishes he was facing them instead, wants to take in every inch of that beautiful face while he can.

Tightening his arms around Cas, Dean lets the tears start to fall. "If I didn't have you…"

Cas lets out a choked sob, and Dean knows exactly how he feels. “You will always have me. I couldn’t bear to lose you too,” he murmurs into Dean’s neck, and he can feel the wetness of Cas’s tears on his skin.

The rift is sealing, and it's breaking Dean's heart to see the distance between them and the man who completes them, getting smaller.

He doesn't know if he can actually watch that happen… doesn't know how to deal with that finality without totally breaking. And that's not what he wants Benny to see at the end. He wants him to know he's so, so loved. That they're always going to cherish what he means to them.

Cas turns to look back, obviously needing that one final glimpse of Benny. But when he says, “Benny?” in a tone of utter confusion, Dean turns too.

He’s there… standing right in front of them, on their side of the rift.

Dean gapes, disbelief and hope warring inside him. "Benny? What…"

He quickly moves to the vampire and pulls him into his arms. "I love you. I love you so fucking much. I don't know what's happening, but I need you to know."

Benny’s saying something, but Dean is holding him so tightly, the words get lost somewhere in his chest. Cas is clutching at both of them so that Benny’s in the middle, and Dean thinks that he might be saying something too.

Dean cups Benny's cheek in his hand and leans their foreheads together. "How are you in my arms right now? Not that I'm planning on letting you go again. Like, ever. But…"

“Lucifer. He made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.” Benny chuckles, before surging forward and crushing their lips together.

Dean moans into it, running his fingers back into Benny's hair so he can hold him close. He uses his other hand to pull Cas in tighter to them, not wanting anything else to come between them.

Benny releases Dean’s lips, and turns his head slightly to press them against Cas’s. He hears the way Cas’s breath hitches as they pour all their feelings into the kiss, and a wave of affection washes over him.

These two men… they're so vital to him. He and Cas would have been okay. Eventually. But having Benny here is… there aren't enough words. He kisses the pulse point of Benny's neck and murmurs into it, "Remind me to send Lucifer a fruit basket."

Cas chuckles into the kiss, and yeah… who would have ever thought that they’d be thanking Lucifer for anything? Even a different version of the archangel.

Dean becomes aware of the sound of running footsteps, and he pulls away as they become louder, just in time to see Sam come charging into the room, stopping short when he sees who’s standing in front of him.

“Dean? Cas? You’re alive? Oh my god… I thought–” Sam doesn’t finish that train of thought, and Dean rushes over to him and pulls his moose of a brother into a crushing hug.

"Hey, Sammy." His emotions are written all over his face when Dean pulls back, and he reaches up to pat Sam's cheek. "Hey, it's okay. We're back. And not planning on going anywhere else, anytime soon."

“I missed you,” Sam says, his words catching in his throat when Cas comes over and hugs him too.

“I’m so sorry, Sam. We had no way of letting you know where we were.”

“Where were you?” Sam asks. “We tried everything… location spells, crossroads demons, witches…”

Dean pulls him back in and says, "That's a long story. But first, how long have we been gone?"

“Six weeks, five days.” Sam’s lip trembles a little as he says this, as if each day has been exceptionally painful for him.

Cas takes a step back and gives Sam a sympathetic look. “That’s the length of time I counted too.”

Dean's about to suggest they find somewhere to settle down so they can fill Sam in, when he sees his brother's cro-magnon brow furrow as his gaze focuses on Benny.

“Benny? I thought you were… how are you here?” 

They've lost so many people over the years, only to have them reappear, though not necessarily the same as they knew them. And Sam and Benny hadn't exactly been friends. So Dean's apprehensive about what Sam's thinking.

Benny scratches at the base of his skull, and Dean goes to stand next to him, linking their pinkies together.

The motion doesn't go unnoticed by Sam, and his head whips to Dean, who cuts him off before he can say anything. "Like I said, it's a long story. But get used to this because he stays. 'K?"

Sam doesn’t respond to Dean’s statement, but he does look towards Cas, to check for his reaction. Dean has a pretty good idea of why Sam does it, but there’ll be plenty of time to explain all of this later.

Benny looks at Dean and says, "Something you forgot to tell me, cher?" He grins, showing a hint of fang, then extends a hand to Sam. "I'm not sure what I'm missing here, but I'm guessing maybe things were different between you and your Benny than they were with me and my Sam. It's really nice to meet ya’, though. Dean and Cas have been missing you something fierce."

Sam’s expression changes to a smile, and he takes Benny’s hand, shaking it warmly. There’s still a hint of a question when he looks at Cas, because, let’s face it, Sam must have noticed the way he and Dean look at each other sometimes, but Dean hopes that they’ll get time to explain everything that’s happened while they’ve been away.

“Looks like we’re gonna need some pizzas and beer.” Sam addresses Dean when he says it, proving he knows his brother better than anyone.

Dean smiles, then glances over at Cas and winks. Time to pull off the band-aid. "Babe, can you make that call while I have a quick talk with Sammy?"

Cas nods and pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. As he begins to walk away, he frowns at it and declares, “It’s dead. Sam, can I use your laptop?”

“Sure, it’s in the kitchen,” Sam answers with a bemused smile.

Cas briefly links his pinky with Dean before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thank you… meat lovers for you, right?” He grins at Dean before he heads off to the kitchen, with Benny following behind.

Sam's mouth is hanging open, and Dean's secretly amused to see him so perplexed. "So, don't be a bitch about it, alright, because I know you know. You've always known. I'm stupid in love with the angel. And have been for a long time."

Sam puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder and grins at him. “Glad you finally fucking saw what was in front of your face. I don’t know what the two of you have been through, but if it made you wake up… I’m glad for that, at least.”

"We'll tell you all about it, but you need to know about Benny before we get started." This is a little trickier; Sam's always known there was something there with Cas. But what they've got with Benny might take a bit more explaining.

“Okay?” Sam says, confusion spreading across his face. 

"Look, I know you weren't crazy about Benny, but he was my friend. And he was there for me through some rough shit. And killing him…" He pauses and takes a deep breath. "Man, that fuckin' broke something in me I didn't think I'd ever get back."

“I know, and I’m sorry I was so mistrustful of him. Things weren’t good between us, and I… yeah, I was shitty.” Sam looks genuine, and Dean gives him another brief hug.

"You had concerns. I get that. But this Benny? He's been through a lot, and you two might have more to talk about than you realize."

Dean draws back and looks Sam in the eye, wondering how much to tell him.  _ What the hell. In for a penny… _

He gives his brother some serious eye contact. "I'm not just with Cas." Sam flounders, and Dean rushes on before he loses his nerve. "Benny… Man, Sammy, I'm not gonna lie. There was always something there with him. So winding up in a world where he was still alive, and had just lost his Dean… I don't know if it was inevitable, but I think it was definitely natural that we would gravitate toward each other."

Sam gapes at him. “You and Cas…  _ and _ Benny. The three of you are in a relationship?” Sam – bless him – is clearly trying to be respectful and not hurt anyone’s feelings, but obviously he needs a moment to get used to the idea.

Dean decides to cut him some slack... for the moment. "Yeah. I know, dude. It's a lot to take in. But I need you to know that they mean the world, two worlds, to me." Dean takes a deep breath, hoping Sam gets how important this is for him. "I finally feel like I've found the people who make me not ashamed to be who I really am, you know?"

Sam looks genuinely pleased for him. “That’s great. If you all make each other happy and everyone’s on board, who am I to object?”

_ Okay, enough with the chick flick moment. _

"Oh, everyone's been on everyone's board." Dean can't help letting big brother mode kick in. "Benny's a beast in the sack, dude." 

Sam sputters, and Dean smirks as he continues, "Seriously, the way he fucks me and Cas is just–"

“TMI, dude!” Sam gives him an eye roll and a bitchface, and holds up his hand in surrender. “Seriously, you can stop with the innuendo. I get it. I just want you and Cas to be happy; that’s what’s important.”

Dean slings his arm over Sam's ridiculously high shoulders. "Honestly, man? I'm happier with the two of them than I've ever been in any relationship. And coming back here, knowing that we were leaving him behind…"

He has to stop; the idea still feels like someone ripping his heart out. "I love them, Sam."

“That’s… that’s really amazing. I’m so happy for you. But I’m confused. You didn’t leave either of them behind… they’re right here.”

Sam's right. But he doesn't know all of it. "That's a conversation for pizza," he muses, not really looking forward to telling all of the details again. "And you'll need to catch us up on what's been going on here."

“Okay, but we need to hear your story first. I wanna know where the fuck you’ve been, and I’m guessing it was nothing like when we were being held in that facility.”

Dean pats Sam on the chest and starts guiding them to the kitchen. "Nah, no facility. It was weirder. Promise, we'll tell you everything, but we're all going to need some alcohol, dude. Trust me."

They make their way through the halls and communal rooms, and Dean can hear laughter coming from the kitchen. Cas's higher-pitched, lighthearted tone makes him smile so much his cheeks hurt.

He and Sam head in the direction of the laughter, and as they reach the top step leading down to the kitchen, he sees Cas, Jack, and Benny, engaged in conversation.

Benny sees them first and smiles serenely. Then Jack notices them standing there and launches out of his chair.

"Dean!" He's got an armful of nephilim wrapped around him like an octopus, and it's almost endearing. "You've been gone forever! Where were you? And did you know that Benny's a vampire? It's so cool! I've never met one before."

_ Jesus Christ.  _ "Hey, kid." He ruffles Jack's hair and responds. "And yeah, I'm well aware of the fact that Benny's a vamp. Kinda hard to miss those fangs," he adds, throwing the man in question a saucy wink.

Jack chuckles and squeezes Dean before letting him go. “Benny told me that he doesn’t bite people, so that’s good. And are you going to tell me where you’ve been?” Jack’s tone of voice makes Dean feel like he’s being scolded for staying out late.

He laughs and says, "Calm down, sparky. All will be revealed. Over pizza. And apple juice for you. Cas, what's the word on the pies?" Dean's suddenly starving.

“They should be ready now,” Cas announces before there’s that  _ fwoop fwoop _ of angel’s wings and he disappears. A few moments later he’s back again, holding a stack of pizza boxes and a bag of bottles. Within minutes, they’re all seated round the table, and Dean is stuffing his face. 

They start at the beginning, filling Sam and Jack in on what their past several weeks have been like. Cas and Benny jump in at times, adding their thoughts and experiences. It takes a lot longer than he expected, and there are points in the retelling where Dean has to let someone else step in, take the lead.

Sam and Jack have questions along the way. Sam is very interested in other Dean’s death and how it affected Benny. It seems that his brother has the knack of knowing when people have feelings for each other. And Dean catches him looking at Benny with consideration and a bit of sympathy.  _ Told ya’, bitch. _

He also wants to know all the details of the fight between Lucifer and Michael, and how it came to be that their roles were reversed in that world.

Jack is full of concern at the news that Cas had been injured, and he shifts closer to his father figure and grabs hold of his arm for the rest of the story.

There are points in the story they don't go into as much detail, like what Dean and Benny did to Ketch, and the sex. But they also don't gloss over it. Dean wants them to understand the significance of what occurred and how much Benny did for them.

It's a bit awkward trying to explain their relationship to Jack; after all, Dean was living in frickin' Narnia before they got trapped on the other side. But the kid seems to be totally accepting.

“So, you all sleep in the same bed? I hope Dean’s memory foam is big enough for the three of you.”

Dean chokes on his beer and Benny starts laughing. Then their vampire says, "What's memory foam?"

“Well… it’s not something I can explain.” Dean waggles his eyebrows and points his chin in the direction of his bedroom. “Let us show you?”

Sam chugs the rest of his beer and turns to Jack. "We're going to need more groceries. And maybe we should see if we can find some clothes for Benny. Then you and I can stop for ice cream on the way back. What do you think?"

Dean's gotta admit, he expected a different reaction from Sam and throws out, "Swing by Ladow's and pick up some of those noise canceling headphones, too, why don'tcha?"

Sam’s eye roll at that suggestion is accompanied by a grimace, but Dean knows his brother is happy for him. He’ll be happier if he can’t hear anything, though, obviously… 

As Dean, Cas, and Benny head off to test out the memory foam, their hands automatically find each other and they link pinkies like that’s where they were always meant to be.

Like it was destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We started the fic with thanks to the people who helped us, but now we want to thank you… our readers.
> 
> Seriously, if you made it this far with us, just know that we are sending you all the virtual hugs! We'd love to know what you thought, if you liked it, if you want more… if there wasn't enough smut???
> 
> We have another poly fic in the works; this time featuring team destiny plus Inias. It’s super smutty like this one, and will be finished when time allows. Also, we want to write timestamps for this fic and Cabin Fever, and we have an awesome idea for a potential media bang fic, featuring a movie we both love.
> 
> And who knows what else will strike us? We hope to see some (all???) of you in the comments section of whatever we put out next. 💜
> 
> We wish you all safety, health, and happiness! Be careful out there, fam!


End file.
